Us and Them: What Else Could I Ask For
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG. Logan finds out he's pregnant and tries to keep it a secret. But what happens when his secret is revealed and the press knows all about it. will Logan and Kendall be able to get passed all the drama. Or will everything fall apart. Kogan. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! ok i just want to let you all know this is an mpreg. sorry i was tempted to write one. anyway if you dont like it for any reason. this story is not for you. i do hope some ppl dont care if its an mpreg and they read it anyway. so those of you that dont care please continue. =D p.s. sorry this chap was short. i will have to next one up tomorrow and i promise it will be longer and better.**

I moaned as Kendall started sucking on my neck. We were alone in the apartment, so we decided to watch a movie. Of course we never paid attention to the movie we were watching. Kendall kept distracting me. We haven't touched each other in over a week. There was just never anytime for us. So we were glad when we were finally alone.

James and Carlos went to see a movie and Mrs. Knight took Katie shopping. Kendall and I were trying to watch a movie, but he kept distracting me. He would place his hand on my knee, then slowly move it up till it was close to my crotch. I would shift in my seat, but he would only move closer to me.

I knew exactly what he wanted. We haven't had sex in over two weeks or maybe even more. And it was driving us crazy. But mostly Kendall. I couldn't resist the urge to just pounce on him. I was the one to make the first move.

I immediately attacked Kendall's lips. He was shocked because I never make the first move. But I wanted it just as bad as he did. He quickly relaxed and kissed me back. He lowered me down on my back and climbed on top of me. Our lips never separating.

I parted my lips and Kendall stuck his tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as he mapped out my entire mouth. He never left a spot untouched. I could feel myself getting hard and I knew Kendall was too. I could feel his erection brush against mine. I moaned at the friction it was causing.

Kendall lowered his hand down to my crotch. He unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants. He stuck his hand down my jeans and rubbed my cock. I moaned even louder. He started sucking my neck and another moan escaped my mouth as he sucked my pulse point.

Our little moment was interrupted when my phone started ringing. We both groaned. Kendall ignored the annoying ring and went back to sucking my neck. My phone stopped and we continued on what we were doing. Not even a minute later, my phone started ringing again.

"Kendall, I have to answer it" I said.

"Just let it go to voicemail" Kendall said.

"I cant. It could be important" I said.

"Its not Logie. Just ignore it" he said.

"I have to answer it." I said.

Kendall sighed and sat up. I quickly grabbed my phone and answered it. It was my mom.

"Hello" I said.

"_His sweetie. How are you?" _

"Oh hi mom. I'm doing good. What about you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"_I'm doing good. But I was wondering if you would like to come and visit sometime"_

"You mean all the way back in Texas?" I asked.

My parents moved back to our old house in Dallas after I moved to California. They didn't want to live in Minnesota anymore. They missed being in Texas.

_"If you cant because of work, I understand"_

"No its ok. We have this weekend off anyway. When I can I visit?" I asked.

"_Is Friday too soon?"_

"No that's fine" I said.

"_Great. I'll see you soon. Bye honey. I love you."_

"Love you too. Bye" I said.

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the coffee table.

"What did she want?" Kendall asked.

"She wanted to know if I could visit" I said.

"In Texas?"

"Yeah"

"Are you gonna go?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, they're my parents and I haven't seen them in a while" I said.

"Oh"

"Do you not want me to go?" I asked.

"No its fine. When are you leaving?" he asked.

"I guess Thursday. She wants me there by Friday" I said.

"So I'm going to be all alone for a whole weekend?" Kendall asked.

"You still have Carlos and James." I said.

"Yeah, but I want to spend my weekend with you" he said.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Aw baby, it will only be for a few days"

"That's too long for me Logie. I want you here with me all the time" he said.

"How about you come with me?" I asked.

"Really? Would your parents mind?" he asked.

"No they love you. And I don't think they would mind if my boyfriend came with me" I said.

Kendall smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. After a few seconds we pulled apart.

"Are you sure they wont mind me going? I don't think they are okay with us dating" Kendall said.

"Baby relax. They are going to be fine. And they already said they were okay with us going out" I said.

"I don't know Logie" he said.

"Please Kendall. It will be fun. I can show you around and everything. Plus, we will be all alone." I said.

"Well…."

"Or you can be stuck with Carlos and James. Your choice" I said.

"Then again, Texas sounds fun" Kendall said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now, where were we"

**Review! if you want =D**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday night, and we still haven't told anyone about our trip to Texas. I meant to tell Mrs. Knight about it the day I got the phone call from my mother, but I didn't. I was just so excited about seeing my parents, that I didn't tell her. But I needed to tell her. Even if it was last minute.

Since we were eating dinner, I thought it would be the perfect time to tell everyone. Mrs. Knight and Katie were having their own side conversation and James and Carlos were playing with their food. Kendall and I were the only silent ones. I was trying to figure out how to tell them. It was a little difficult because I was afraid Mrs. Knight would say no. So I wanted to explain everything to her, in way that would make her be okay with the idea.

I was trying to find the right opportunity though. I didn't want to interrupt Mrs. Knight's conversation, because that would be rude. I was just going to have to wait till everyone was silent. Whenever that was.

"Boys knock it off!" Mrs. Knight said when Carlos knocked over James's chocolate milk.

Carlos and James quickly stopped messing around. Kendall stood up from the table to clean up the mess. Everyone was silent as they continued eating again. I took this as the opportunity to tell everyone my plans for the weekend.

"Um Mrs. Knight?" I asked.

"Yes Logan" she said.

"How would you feel if Kendall and I went away for the weekend?" I asked.

"What do you mean go away?" she asked.

"Oh you know a little trip to….I don't know Texas" I said.

"No, no. I'm not letting you boys go all the way to Texas. Its too dangerous" Mrs. Knight said.

"But mom we just want to get away for the weekend" Kendall said.

"I said no Kendall" Mrs. Knight said as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Wait Mrs. Knight, this is a trip to visit my parents. My mom called the other day and she wanted to know if I could visit" I said.

"Logan, its all the way in Texas, and I don't want you boys going alone" she said.

"Mom, we'll be fine. Why don't you trust us?" Kendall asked.

"Sweet heart I do trust you" she said.

"Then let us go. I promise we will call as soon as we get there" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "Fine you can go"

"Yes!" Kendall and I said.

"When are you guys going?" James asked.

"Tomorrow" I said.

"Tomorrow? How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sorry I was going to, but I forgot. I'm sorry Mama Knight" I said.

"Its fine" she said.

"We can still go right?" Kendall asked.

"Of course you can. I just want you boys to be careful" she said.

"We promise" I said.

She smiled. "Then you better get packing"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Come on Logie" Kendall called from the living room.

I was sitting on my bed, looking at my suitcase. I didn't feel like going anymore. I was afraid my parents wouldn't be happy to see me. My mom sounded glad that I was coming, but I wasn't sure about my dad. He was cool with me being gay and dating Kendall, but I was afraid he would be upset because I haven't visited in a while.

"Logie come on"

I looked up to see Kendall standing in the doorway. I looked down at my lap.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to me.

"I don't want to go" I said.

"Why not? Don't you want to see your parents?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Kendall, what if they aren't happy to see me?" I asked.

"Logie, they are going to be thrilled to see you" Kendall said.

"How do you know? They probably hate me for moving here" I said.

Kendall grabbed both my hands. "Baby, they don't hate you, ok. They love you very much and so do I"

I smiled. "I love you too"

He leaned in and I followed. Our lips met, but only for a few seconds. Kendall stood up and gave me his hand.

"Come on babe" he said.

I nodded and took his hand. I grabbed my suitcase and followed him into the living room.

"Have fun" James said as he patted me on the back.

I nodded and turned to Carlos. He immediately pulled me into a big hug.

"I'm gonna miss you" he said.

"Carlos, it will only be for a few days" I said.

He nodded and let go of me.

"Be careful ok" Mrs. Knight said.

"Ok" I said.

After we said our goodbyes, we left the apartment. We decided to drive to Texas, at least we will be able to enjoy the scenery and talk. We never really have deep conversations, so this trip would be perfect for that. Mrs. Knight said we could use her rental car for the trip, so we did.

We made sure to leave early in the morning, because it would take about two days to get to Texas. Hopefully traffic wont be bad, so we can get there by tomorrow. I was the one driving first, then Kendall would drive at night. I didn't want to stop at a hotel unless it was absolutely necessary.

Bye the time we got to the halfway point, it was already getting dark. And I was getting really tired.

"Do you want me to drive?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

I pulled over and got out of the car. Kendall climbed into the front seat and I sat on the passenger side. I was glad I could finally rest. After what seemed like an hour, I was awoken by Kendall shaking me. I opened my eyes and yawned.

"Logie, are we going the right way?" Kendall asked.

I grabbed the map and looked it over. "Yeah we are"

I put the map away and returned to my original position, my head resting against the window. I closed my eyes, but was awoken when the car came to a stop.

"Kendall, why did you pull over?" I asked.

"I just want to take a break for a minute" he said.

"But we're in the middle of no where" I said.

"We'll be fine" he said.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"A little, but I stopped because I was getting tired of driving" he said.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked.

"No its ok. I thought we could just sit here for a bit and talk" he said.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well for starters, are you feeling better about the trip?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I am. You made me feel so much better" I said.

He smiled. I unbuckled myself and scooted closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. He gently pressed his lips to my temple. I smiled. I removed my head from his shoulder and pressed my lips to his. He reacted immediately by kissing me back. We pulled apart after a few seconds.

"I thought you wanted to talk" I said.

"I changed my mind" Kendall said before attacking my lips again.

I moaned as he nipped at my bottom lip. I parted my lips and he stuck his tongue in my mouth. He lowered his hand down to my jeans and tugged on them. I quickly backed away.

"Kendall, we cant" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well for starters, we don't have protection" I said.

"We don't need it" he said.

"But we promised your mom that we would be protected, and I want to keep my promise" I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I knew you would be like this, so I made sure to bring a few condoms"

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said.

I climbed to the backseat and started going through Kendall's bag. After a few minutes of searching, I found them.

"Just stay there. It would be more comfortable if we did it back there" Kendall said.

He climbed to the back and took the condom from my hand. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants down. I could see the tent in his boxers. I reached out and rubbed his bulge, causing him to moan. I took the condom from him and lowered his boxers. I opened the package and took the condom out. I grabbed Kendall's cock and gently stroked it, causing him to buck his hips. I gently placed the condom on his cock, then I went to remove my clothes.

Kendall immediately attacked my jeans and removed both them and my boxers, with one swift move. I removed his shirt, then I went for mine. In a matter of minutes, both of our clothes were thrown everywhere. Kendall pressed his lips to mine and lowered me on to my back. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Once they were covered in saliva, he lowered them down to my entrance. I winced as he pushed one finger in, then he added another. He started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion and I bucked my hips.

"Ok I'm ready" I said.

He removed his fingers and pressed the head of cock to my entrance. I let out a cry of pain as he gently pushed inside of me.

"Keep going" I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just want you to fuck me" I said.

He smirked and pushed all the way inside of me. I moaned as he started to thrust. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"You're still so tight Logie" Kendall said.

"I wanna ride you" I said.

"Huh?"

I quickly flipped us over, so I was on top. I slammed myself down on his cock and I started to bounce. I placed my hand on the roof of the car and bounced furiously. I gasped as Kendall hit my prostate.

"Again. Hit it again" I said.

Kendall continued thrusting into me, hitting my prostate dead on. He grabbed my neglected cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. I could feel a tightness in my stomach and I knew I was close. I screamed Kendall's name as I came all over him. A few seconds later he came as well. I collapsed on top of him and tried to catch my breath.

"That was awesome" Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah"

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I guess we should get going" he said.

"Yeah" I said.

I got off of him and put my clothes back on. Kendall cleaned himself and got dressed. He climbed back up front and started the car. I went back up to the front and took my seat. This time, I decided to try and stay awake, but I didn't for long. After a few minutes of driving, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up when I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and tried to rub the sleep out if them. I looked around and noticed that it was already morning.

"Morning babe" Kendall said.

I yawned. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, but I need you to tell me how to get to the house" he said.

I nodded and reached for the map. "Just keep going straight till I tell you when to turn"

After an hour and a half of driving, we finally made it to the house. We pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. So many memories came flooding back of when I used to live here.

"Wow it's a nice house" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Yeah"

Kendall grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "Don't worry babe, everything will be fine"

I nodded. We slowly walked to the front door. I took a deep breath and knocked. A few minutes later, the door opened and my mom appeared.

She immediately pulled me into a hug. "Oh honey, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" I said.

We pulled apart and she hugged Kendall.

"I'm so glad both of you could make it" my mom said.

"Its good to see you Mrs. Mitchell" Kendall said.

"Its good to see you too Kendall. Now come on, we'll talk more inside" my mom said.

We followed her inside and into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. He looked up when he saw us walk in. He stood up and walked over to us.

"Logan, how are you?" he asked.

"I've been good. What about you?" I asked.

"Good. I'm so glad you're here, I've missed you" he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I?" he asked,

"Just wondering" I said.

"Lets discuss everything over breakfast. You boys hungry?" my dad asked.

Kendall and I looked at each other, then back to my parents.

"Starved"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I spent the rest of the day catching up with my parents and showing Kendall around. I was surprised my old room still looked the same. My parents did change it a bit though. All the awards I've won in the past were either on the wall or shelf. I've won so many in either a spelling bee, math competitions, or a science fair.

I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I missed living here in Texas, but I don't think I could move back. I love being in California with all my friends. Its were I belong. I sat up when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

The bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in.

"Hey Logie" he said.

"Shh keep it down" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because my parents don't want you in my room at night. That's why you're in the guest room" I said.

"But I hate being in there by myself. I miss sharing a room with you" he said.

"I know me too, but we cant. My parents will think we're doing something"

"Do you want to?" Kendall asked as he sat next to me.

"As much as I want to, we cant" I said.

"Aw come on baby, just take a risk. You've done it before" he said.

"But what if we get caught? My parents will have the talk with us and I don't want to do that" I said.

"But if we're quiet, then they wont know" Kendall said.

"Yeah but…"

"Don't you want to get a little adrenaline rush? It would be fun" he said.

I sighed. "Fine, but only if we're quiet"

"Deal" Kendall said.

He immediately attacked my lips and lowered me on my back. He parted his lips and I stuck my tongue in his mouth. Both of our tongues fighting for dominance, but in the end Kendall won. He always wins. I moaned into the kiss as he swirled his tongue all around my mouth. He lowered his hands down to my pants and started tugging on them. We pulled apart from the kiss to remove our clothes. Once our clothes were gone and scattered on the floor, our lips met again.

"Wait Kendall, do you have protection?" I asked.

"Yeah" Kendall said as he reached for a condom from his pants. "Here it is"

He climbed off me and opened the package. It was taking him a long time and I was getting impatient.

"Just do it already" I snapped.

"Ok fine" he said.

He climbed on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. He gently pushed inside and a small moan escaped my mouth. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"So you're not going to make any noises?" Kendall asked.

I nodded my head.

"But I love it when you're loud. Its so hot" he said.

"Fine I'll make a little bit of noise, but not a lot. I don't want my parents to hear" I said.

"Oh I'll make you scream" he said.

"Just shut up and fuck me" I said playfully.

Kendall chuckled and pushed in deeper. He started to thrust slowly, then faster and harder.

"Fuck!" I said as he hit my sweet spot.

"Do you want me to hit it again?" he asked.

"P-please and harder this time" I said.

"As you wish" he said.

He pulled out then slammed into me again, hitting my prostate dead on. I let out another scream of pleasure.

"I thought you wanted to be quiet" Kendall said.

"Fuck it. This feels so good" I said.

Kendall chuckled and continued to thrust into me, making me moan and scream his name. I didn't care if I was loud, all this felt so good. And it was even more fun having the feeling that you could get caught. I knew I was close as a familiar tightness in my stomach returned. I moaned Kendall's name as I came all over him. He moaned something that sounded like my name as he released.

He pulled out and laid next to me, both of us breathing heavily. I could feel his cum sliding down my leg. The condom must've broke or something, but I didn't care. What's the worst that could happen?

"Do you think your parents heard?" Kendall asked.

"Nah" I said.

We climbed under the cover and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning I awoke to find Kendall still in my bed. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I carefully managed to escape his grip, and I went to take a shower.

After I was ready for the day, I went back into my room to wake Kendall up. I climbed on top of him and pressed my lips to his. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Morning babe" I said.

He yawned. "Morning"

"Come on get up" I said as I started to bounce on him.

"Mmm keep doing that Logie" he said.

I stopped bouncing and rolled my eyes . "Get up Kendall"

"Five more minutes" he said as he closed his eyes again.

"No. Get out of bed" I said as I pulled the covers off of him.

He groaned. "Fine"

While Kendall was in the shower, I sat down on my bed and waited for him to finish. A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a red plaid shirt. He looked so hot that I felt like fucking him, but I couldn't.

"Damn you look hot" I said.

"Really?" he asked

I stood up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. We both started moaning, but stopped when I heard my mom calling me. We groaned, but went downstairs. My parents were in the living room.

"Have a seat" my dad said.

I gulped and took a seat on the couch. Kendall sat next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Are you boys sexually active?" my mom asked.

"Mom" I groaned.

"I'm sorry honey, but I need to know. Are you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but before you get mad, we always use protection" I said.

"That's good that you're protected, but I would really appreciate it if you boys didn't do it where we could hear you" my dad said.

I could feel my face heat up and probably turning a bright red.

"I'm sorry. We weren't going to, but we got carried away and…" I started.

"Logan, honey, its ok. I know what its like to be a teenager. I was one once" my mom said.

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"No not at all. We just hope you're being responsible." my mom said.

"We are, I swear" I said.

"Alright. You boys run along" my dad said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch. Kendall stood up as well and grabbed my hand. I was glad my parents were ok with the fact that Kendall and I are having sex. I thought they were going to be angry, but they weren't. I dragged Kendall out of the house and towards the backyard. There was trail behind my house that led to a small pond, and I wanted to take Kendall there so we could be alone. We finally made it to the pond and I pulled Kendall into a kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked after we pulled apart.

"I don't know. I just felt like kissing you" I said.

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine again. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"Um Kendall?"

"Yeah Logie"

"Can we stay a little longer? I don't want to leave tomorrow" I said.

"But what about Gustavo and work?" Kendall asked.

"I'll talk to him. I just don't want to leave yet." I said.

"Ok we can stay. Besides your parents are really cool" he said.

I smiled. "Yeah"

"Should we got back now?" he asked.

I pulled him closer. "Not yet"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I called Gustavo and asked him if we could stay longer. To my surprise he said yes. He said he needed a break from us anyway. My parents were just as happy when I told them we were staying longer.

Kendall got along really well with my parents. If Kendall and I ever got married, he would never have a problem with his in-laws. My parents had so many activities for us to do. Sometimes Kendall and I would help around the house or just hang out with my parents during family game night. I tried my best to participate in all these activities, but sometimes I couldn't.

I started to feel really sick and I didn't know why. At first I thought it was a small stomach bug, but that theory was proven wrong when it lasted for a while. My mom told me to just lay in bed and take it easy, so I did. The only time I really got out of bed was to throw up and I've been doing that a lot lately. But I think the stomach cramps are way worse. Sometimes they were too much to handle.

"Logie are you ok?" Kendall asked.

I was laying on the couch, trying to relax. But I was tossing and turning because of the stomach cramps.

"I'm fine" I said.

Kendall sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "Baby, I don't like seeing you like this. Maybe you should see a doctor"

"No I'm ok. This will all go away, I promise" I said.

Kendall nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

I winced and squeezed his hand.

"Maybe we should go home" Kendall said.

I sighed but nodded my head. I was really starting to miss California and my friends.

"I'll pack for you" Kendall said.

He stood up and went upstairs to my bedroom.

"How's my baby feeling?" my mom asked as she walked into the living room.

"I stopped throwing up" I said.

"That's good" my mom said.

I nodded. I gagged and quickly covered my mouth with my hand. My mom quickly grabbed a small trashcan and I threw up in it. After I was finished, I fell back on the couch.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Its probably the flu. Just rest and you'll be better in no time" my mom said.

"Mom, Kendall and I are going back to California" I said.

"You're leaving? But you just got here" she said.

"Mom, we've been here for almost a week. We need to go back so we can work and I really miss my friends" I said.

She sighed. "I understand. I'm glad you came to visit"

"Me too. I've really missed you guys, it felt really good to visit" I said.

Kendall came down the stairs with both of our suitcases. We said goodbye to my parents, then we left.

"Are you glad you came?" Kendall asked on our way back.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was good to see them again"

"Yeah I had fun. We should do this again" he said.

"Yeah that would be nice. I'm gonna take a nap, I'm really tired. Wake me up when its my turn to drive" I said.

Kendall nodded and I rested my head against the window. The cool glass felt good against my warm skin. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: So yeah there was two sex scenes in this chapter. sorry if it was too much. anywho i think everyone knows whats wrong with Logan, so i will get more into his pregnancy in the next chapter. i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. bye for now =). REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The drive back to California was awful. The whole way back I was either complaining because I was too hot, or because of the stomach cramps. Kendall would have to pull over so I could throw up, and it was getting annoying. I think Kendall was getting sick and tired of me complaining and whining, and even having to stop just so I could throw up. But he didn't mention anything, so I tried not to think anything of it.

"Kendall, pull over" I said.

"Baby, are you ok?" he asked.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

Kendall quickly pulled over to the side of the road, and I opened the door. I immediately threw up everything that was in my stomach. After I was finished, I wiped my mouth and closed the door. I laid back in my seat and closed my eyes.

"Logie, are you sure you're ok?" Kendall asked.

I opened my eyes and turned to face him. I could tell he was really worried about me.

"I'm fine, its just the flu" I said.

"Don't worry, we are almost home" he said.

I managed to sleep for most of the drive, but I would wake up to either throw up or because of the stomach cramps. I would clutch my stomach and take deep breaths when the cramps hit. Kendall would squeeze my hand and tell me everything was going to be ok, but no matter what he did, the pain didn't go away.

I was relieved when we finally made it back to California. I missed the beach and palm trees, but I missed my friends most of all. We pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot, then we made our way through the lobby. I couldn't help but smile when some of our friends greeted us. We took the elevator up to the second floor and to our apartment. The first thing I did when Kendall opened the door, was run to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach for the millionth time. Kendall was immediately at my side and he started rubbing my back soothingly. After I was finished, I flushed the toilet and leaned back against the bathtub. Kendall grabbed a washcloth and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said before wiping my mouth with it.

"You should really see a doctor. You've been like this for almost a week." Kendall said.

"No I'm not going. Its just the flu and I don't want to waste money by going to see some schmuck to tell me the same thing." I said.

"But Logie, you're really sick and I don't like seeing you like this" he said.

"Kendall, I will be better in no time. I just need to rest and take it easy." I said.

Kendall nodded and helped me up. I felt a little dizzy, so I grabbed on to him for support. He led me into the living room and I laid down on the couch.

"Oh honey are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'm fine Mama Knight" I said.

She frowned. "You don't look so good. I'll get you a blanket"

"How was the trip?" James asked.

"It was good" I said.

"Yeah, we had so much fun" Kendall added.

Carlos pouted. "I wish I could've gone"

"I don't think you do, Carlos. They probably did certain things" James said.

Mrs. Knight came back into the living room with a blanket.

"Here you go sweetie" she said as she covered me.

"Thank you" I said

She smiled and turned to Kendall, her expression turning serious. "You boys were careful, right?"

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, we made sure not to get hurt or anything"

"I meant were you boys protected?" she asked.

Carlos and James chuckled.

"Mom" Kendall groaned.

"I'm sorry honey, but its important if I know" she said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kendall asked.

"No. Just tell me if you were or not" Mrs. Knight said.

"Fine. We were ok" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight smiled. "I'm glad you boys are being responsible"

James and Carlos chuckled again. "Yeah, glad you're being responsible" James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Shut up James"

"Ooh I'm so scared" James said.

Kendall launched himself at James, and they both started rolling on the floor. James shrieked when Kendall ruffled his hair.

"That is enough!" Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall and James stopped fighting and stood up. James shot Kendall a death glare before going to his room. Kendall sat down next to me and I rested my legs in his lap. I groaned and clutched my stomach.

"Your stomach still bothering you?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it hurts"

"I'll get you some ginger ale" Mrs. Knight said.

I nodded. She walked into the kitchen, and returned a few minutes later with a big glass. I took it and chugged it down. I quickly regretted that soon after, because I felt sick again and I ran to the bathroom to throw up again. When I was finished, I went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch and rested my head on Kendall's shoulder.

"Logan, are you sure you're ok?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure"

"Ok well if you need anything just call. Katie and I are going out" she said.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Knight and Katie left the apartment, so it was just us guys.

"Well I'm going to the pool" James said as he entered the living room.

"I'll go with you" Carlos said.

"Do you guys wanna come?" James asked.

"Unless you want me puking in the pool" I said.

"Good point" James said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go? Maybe the fresh air will make you feel better" Carlos said.

"I don't know" I said.

"You should try it babe" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok I'm willing to try anything"

Kendall stood up from the couch and took my hand. We followed Carlos and James down to the pool. As we walked through the lobby, I started to feel nauseous again. We went out to the pool and I laid down in one of the lounge chairs. I could smell the chlorine from the pool and I gagged.

"Logie, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

I shook my head and ran into the lobby. I found the nearest trash can and I emptied my stomach into it. I didn't care if people were watching me, I was too sick to care.

"Logan, are you alright?"

I looked up to see Camille standing beside me. I quickly wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Yeah I'm ok" I said

"How long have you been sick?" she asked.

"I don't know, about a week I guess" I said.

"How come you haven't seen a doctor yet?" she asked.

"I don't think I need to" I said.

"But Logan, if you're throwing up, then you should see one" Camille said.

I stood up, but quickly held onto her when I felt dizzy.

"Here, you should sit down" she said as she led me to one of the couches.

I sat down and she stood in front of me. I groaned and clutched my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked.

"My stomach hurts, but it will go away soon" I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because its probably some stomach bug" I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what else could it be?"

"You're not pregnant are you?" Camille asked.

My eyes widened. "W-what?"

She laughed. "I'm just messing with you"

"I knew that" I said.

"I have to go ok. I have a new audition. I will see you later, feel better" she said.

I nodded and she walked away. I couldn't stop thinking about what Camille said. I wasn't pregnant, right? I shook my head from these thoughts. There was no way I was pregnant, it just wasn't possible…right? Or was it.

"Hey Logie, are you feeling better?"

I looked up to see Kendall standing next to me. He still looked a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just the pool was making me sick" I said.

"Lets just go back up to the apartment and you can rest" he said

I nodded and we went back up to apartment 2J.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. I went through the plastic bag and pulled out a small rectangular box. It was a pregnancy test.

Its been about two weeks and I still wasnt better, just getting worse. I asked Camille if she could buy me a pregnancy test. She was a little confused at first, but did it anyway.

I opened the box and took out the white stick. I was a little nervous about taking this test. It was ridiculous really, but I was curious. I followed the instructions on the box, then I set the test on the counter. I was supposed to wait about five minutes for the results, so I sat on the bathtub and waited. It felt like it was the longest five minutes of my life, and I was getting more nervous, and I didn't know why. I shouldn't really be freaking out about this, I'm not pregnant. There's no way.

I checked my watch and my five minutes was up. I stood up and slowly walked over to the counter. I picked up the test and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked at the test and gasped. In big letters said the word pregnant. I dropped the test in the sink and backed away.

There was no way I was pregnant, it wasn't possible. There had to be a mistake, there just had to be. I must've read it wrong or something. I picked up the test and looked over it again. Nope it still said I was pregnant. I didn't want to believe it, I just couldn't.

I walked into the living room, the test still in my hand.

Camille stood up from the couch. "Well?"

I didnt say anything, just handed her the test. She took it and looked it over.

"That cant be right. Are you sure this is correct?" she asked.

I nodded. I was still too shocked to say anything .

"What are you going to do?" Camille asked.

"I have to go see a doctor. I need to know if I'm really pregnant" I said.

"Can I go with you?" she asked.

"Please, it would make me feel better" I said.

She nodded and we left the apartment. Kendall was out with his mom and Katie, so I was happy about that. I didn't want him to know I was going to the hospital, he would only freak out. I let Camille drive us to the hospital, I wasn't really in the mood.

We finally made it to the hospital and I signed myself in. we sat down in the waiting room and waited. I still had the test with me, and I was clutching it so tight that my knuckles were turning white.

"Logan relax, everything is going to be okay" Camille said.

"I'm not pregnant, right?" I asked.

"I don't think so, but we're going to find out" she said.

"Logan Mitchell?"

We looked up to a nurse waiting for us. We stood up and followed her into a small room. I climbed on to the patient table, while Camille sat in the chair next to me. The nurse took my temperature and asked me a few questions.

"Dr. Richards will be with you shortly" the nurse said.

I nodded and the nurse left, leaving Camille and I alone.

"Logan, just relax" Camille said.

"I'm so scared. What if I really am pregnant. Then what?" I asked.

"Then all of your friends will be here for you" she said.

"What about Kendall?" I asked.

"He is going to be so happy" she said

I sighed. "I hope you're right"

The door to my room opened and the doctor walked in. She looked to be in her late thirties and she had wavy black hair. She smiled when she saw us.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Richards, but you can call me Brittney. You must be Logan" she said.

I nodded.

"Hi I'm Camille. Logan's friend" Camille said.

"Nice to meet both of you. Now Logan, what seems to be the problem?" Brittney asked.

"I have been feeling really sick for the past couple of weeks" I said.

"What exactly are your symptoms?" Brittney asked.

"I've been throwing up and having really bad stomach cramps. I also have been dizzy a few times" I said.

"Mhm" Dr. Richards said as she wrote everything down. "Anything else?"

"Uh yeah, um I know this is going to sound a little strange, but I took a home pregnancy test and it came out positive" I said

Brittney furrowed her brows. "Are you sure?"

I nodded and handed her the test. She took it and looked it over.

"Hmm that is a little strange. I'll run a few tests to see what is wrong with you" she said.

She took a blood and urine test, then sent it off to the lab. I had to wait another few hours for my test results, and I was really nervous and scared. A few minutes later, the doctor returned with my results. I took a deep breath and Camille placed her hand on my knee. I smiled and rested my hand on top of hers.

"Well your tests results came back and I found out exactly what is wrong with you" Brittney said.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"Its interesting. Mr. Mitchell…you're pregnant" she said.

"p-pregnant…how?" I asked.

"Its seems you have this very rare condition where you are able to conceive. Its nothing to worry too much about" she said.

"Nothing to worry about" I repeated. "I'm freakin pregnant!"

"Logan calm down" Camille said.

"I cant Camille." i covered my face with my hands. "Oh god what am I going to do?"

"Mr. Mitchell, you need to relax. Stressing out like this is harmful for the baby" Brittney said.

I took a few deep breaths to try and relax. It kind of helped.

"Are you sure I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"I'm positive, but its nothing to freak out about. Everything is going to be okay and I'll help you throughout your entire pregnancy" Dr. Richards said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Come back in about a month so I can see how you're doing. It was nice meeting both of you and congratulations" Brittney said before leaving the room.

"Wow, I cant believe my best guy friend is pregnant" Camille said.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked.

"No Logan, I would never ever think that. I think this is amazing actually" she said.

I placed my hand over my stomach and a small smile spread across my face. I was shocked and scared, but at the same time happy. I couldn't believe I was pregnant and with Kendall's baby. That made me smile even bigger. But I was nervous about telling Kendall. I was afraid he would be upset and leave me, and I didn't want him to break up with me. I love him so much. I just hope he loves the baby.

"Camille, should I tell Kendall?" I asked.

"Of course you should tell him, Logan. Its his baby and he is going to be so happy" Camille said.

"I hope so" I said.

"Come on, lets go home" she said.

We left the hospital and went back to the Palm Woods. I was happy about having a baby, but I was nervous about how Kendall would react to the news. Having a baby changes everything and I don't think we're ready for that. But sometimes change is good and Kendall and I could handle just about anything. I just hope we can handle a baby.


	4. Chapter 4

I was glad when I got back to the Palm Woods and up to the apartment, that no one was home. Or so I thought. I went into the bathroom to clean up my mess from earlier. I didn't want anyone to know that I took a pregnancy test. I gathered the empty box and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Logan" James said.

I jumped and dropped the box and pregnancy test.

"Here I'll get that" James said as he went to pick up the stuff I dropped.

"No I got it" I said as I quickly picked it up.

I hid the items behind my back, so James couldn't see what it was.

"What do you have there?" James asked.

"Uh….I ….uh…nothing" I said.

"Well its obviously something. Come on tell me what it is" he said.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I really have to go, so…..bye" I said as I ran into my bedroom.

I locked the door and went into the connected bathroom. I needed to dispose of the test, I didn't want anyone to know about it. I threw the test and the box in the trash can and covered it with a lot of tissues. I didn't want anyone to see it. I walked back into the bedroom and collapsed on my bed.

I didn't know how I was going to break the news to everyone, especially Kendall. He was the one I was really worried about. He might not be as accepting of it as I was, but there was still the possibility that he could be happy about becoming a father. But the only way I was going to find out, is by telling him, and I'm not ready for that. I will just have to figure out the right time to tell him.

I went back in the living room to see James and Carlos watching T.V. I quietly walked over and joined them.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" James asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well because I was trying to talk to you, and you ran away. I thought you went to throw up again or something" James said.

"Oh right" I said.

James gave me a questioning look. "Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting a little weird"

"I-I'm fine" I said.

James shrugged then turned back to the show he was watching. I mentally slapped myself. If I keep acting like this, then they are going to know something's up.

"Where were you?" Carlos asked.

"Huh?"

"Where were you? James and I came back about an hour ago and you weren't here" Carlos said.

"Oh I….uh was with Camille" I said.

"Where did you guys go?" Carlos asked.

"The pool" I said.

"That's funny. We were at the pool and we didn't see you guys" James said.

"Did I say pool? I meant park. We were at the park" I said.

James and Carlos looked at each other. They seemed unsure if they should believe me or not. I just kept messing up and making everything I say or do look suspicious. I needed to stop acting strange, or else they would start asking me questions. And then I would have no choice but to tell them my secret, and I wasn't ready.

I looked up when the front door opened. Kendall, Katie and Mrs. Knight walked into the apartment with their arms full of groceries. I quickly stood up to help them.

"Thanks babe" Kendall said as I took a bag from him.

After all of the groceries were put away, I went back to the couch. Mrs. Knight started making dinner and Katie was helping her. Kendall sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good I guess" I said.

"Do anything interesting?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed nervously. "N-no. Nothing interesting at all, I was just my same boring self"

Kendall gave me a weird look. "Ok?"

I nodded and turned my attention back to the T.V. I was not good at this whole keeping calm thing. I winced when a sharp stomach pain hit. I grabbed my stomach and waited for it to pass.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Mhm"

"Are you still sick?" he asked.

"Nope. I'm all better" I said

"Then why did you run to throw up a few minutes ago?" James asked.

I shot James a glare and he quickly turned back to the T.V.

"Babe, is that true?" Kendall asked.

"You know I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed" I said as I stood up and went into the bedroom.

I closed the door and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. I don't know how I was going to keep this hidden from everyone. They already think something is up, and they are right. It wont be long before they know my secret, and I'm making it worse by acting weird. I just need to pretend that I'm fine, then they will leave me alone.

**Kendall's POV**

I was getting really worried about Logan. He was acting really weird and he wasn't telling me anything. He usually tells me if he is okay, but now he wasn't. I had a feeling he was lying to me about being sick, and probably something else. Maybe James and Carlos knew something I didn't.

"Hey guys, has Logan mentioned anything to you at all?" I asked.

James shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because he is acting different and I don't like it" I said.

"Maybe you could ask Camille, he was with her today" Carlos said.

"He was?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were hanging out in the park" Carlos said.

"What else did he say?" I asked.

"That's it. He did act a little weird when we asked him" James said.

"Like suspicious?"

James shrugged. "I guess"

"I'm gonna talk to Camille" I said.

"Good luck" James said.

I left the apartment to go find Camille. If Logan was too sick to do anything else, then why was he ok to hang out with Camille? Now I knew he was lying to me about something, and I was going to figure it out. I had a feeling he was cheating on me. I shook my head from these thoughts. Logan would never do that, he loves me. But sometimes I did get a little jealous when he would talk to Camille. I knew they were just friends, but I still got angry when I saw them together.

I walked into the lobby and scanned the area for Camille. I spotted her seating on one of the couches, reading a script. I casually walked up to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Kendall, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I have to ask you something" I said.

"Ok what is it?" she asked.

"Why is Logan acting so weird?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he has been acting different. I mean I know he is sick, but it seems like he is hiding something from me. Has he told you anything?" I asked.

"I thought he told you" she said.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Um nothing. Listen, I have to go…so bye" Camille said before she ran out of the lobby.

I was even more confused. Both Logan and Camille were acting strange, and it was really starting to bug me. They were both guilty of something, I just wasn't sure what. I needed to confront Logan.

I went back up to the apartment and into mine and Logan's room. Logan was laying on his bed with hands covering his face. I knew he wasn't asleep, he was thinking about something. I closed the door and he sat up quickly.

"We need to talk" I said.

"Kendall, can we talk later? I'm really tired" he said.

"No this is important" I said.

He nodded and I sat down next to him. He didn't want to make eye contact, he just looked down and played with his hands. That made him seem more suspicious. I sighed and grabbed his hands.

"Baby look at me" I said.

He slowly lifted his head and our eyes met. I could see his eyes were filled with worry and fear. They are never like that, they are usually filled with happiness, but not now.

"Logie, what's going on?" I asked.

"N-nothing" he said.

"Please don't lie to me. I know something is wrong, and I want you to tell me what it is" I said.

"You wouldn't understand" he said.

"Yes I will. Now what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked down and sniffed. "I'm so sorry Kendall"

"For what?" I asked.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry" he said.

I let go of his hands and stood up. He was cheating on me. I mean why else would he be crying and apologizing.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "W-what?"

"James and Carlos said you were with Camille. I thought you loved me. Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Kendall, I swear that's not it. I would never cheat on you" he said.

"Then why are you acting weird? You don't talk to me about anything" I said.

"I'm sorry Kendall, but I promise nothing is wrong" he said.

"That's really hard to believe, Logie" I said.

He stood up and grabbed my hands. "I promise nothing is going on between Camille and I"

I yanked my hands away. "I don't think I can believe you. I cant be with someone that is going to lie to me."

"Please Kendall you have to believe me. I swear on my life that I'm not cheating on you. I would never hurt you like that" he said.

"Then why are you acting so fucking weird!" I yelled.

He flinched and I could see tears roll down his face. He collapsed on his bed and started crying. I didn't feel angry at Logan anymore, I felt angry with myself. I hardly ever yell at Logan, I'm not like that. I never meant to hurt him or make him cry. I felt like a big douche for hurting him. I sighed and sat next to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and pulled him close. He continued to cry into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Logie. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just worried about you. You've been acting weird lately, and you wont tell me what's bothering you" I said.

"I'm not cheating on you" he said.

"I know baby, I know. I'm sorry I accused you of that. But what's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing. I'm fine" he said.

I sighed. "Ok, but can you stop acting weird and just go back to your normal self. I miss it"

He nodded into my chest and I kissed the top of his head. I stood up and from the bed.

"You just get some rest ok" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

I left the room and closed the door quietly behind me. I was still worried about Logan, I didn't like seeing him like this. But he said he would stop acting weird, and that made me feel a little better. I just hope actually changes.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

Its been two days and Logan was starting to make some improvement. He would still throw up and complain about stomach pains, but other then that, he seemed to be acting somewhat normal. I was still worried about him, he has been sick like this for a few weeks, and I didn't know why.

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Logan was asleep on the couch. I was sitting next to him, watching T.V. But all I could concentrate on was him. His head was laying in my lap and I was playing with his hair. He always loved it when I did this, it made him relax. And he needed to relax.

My mom walked in and rolled her eyes. "Can you stop watching T.V and help me around the house?"

"Well what about James and Carlos?" I asked.

"They ran out of the apartment when I asked them for help" my mom said.

"What do need help with?" I asked.

"You can throw the trash. Just gather the trash from every room" she said.

I nodded and carefully stood up from the couch, trying not to wake Logan. I gathered the trash from the kitchen, the kitchen bathroom and James and Carlos's room. The only room left was Logan and my room. I went into the bedroom and dumped the trashcan into the garbage bag. I went into the bathroom next. I picked up the trashcan and started to dump the trash in the bag. I dropped the trashcan when my mom starting calling me. I groaned and started to pick up the trash on the floor. I noticed something in the pile and I picked it up. It was a pregnancy test, and apparently someone was pregnant. I tried to figure out who it could belong to.

It wasn't Katie because she was too young. It couldn't be my mom because she hasn't had a guy in forever. And the rest of the house of consisted of guys. Then I thought of something. What if it was Camille? She was acting a little weird, maybe she and Logan did stuff and then…..

I shook my head. Logan didn't get Camille pregnant, there was no way he would so that. He said he didn't cheat on me and I have to trust him. I threw the test in the bag and took the trash out. I was getting more confused.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

_(Time skip: 3 months)_

I was glad to see Logan getting a little better. It took him a few months, but he was improving. I stopped thinking about Logan and Camille. They weren't doing anything, I was just overreacting. I did notice that Logan was acting a little strange again. Sometimes he would snap at me for no reason, then he would start to cry. It seemed like he was on an emotional roller coaster, and I didn't know why.

His eating habits changed as well. Usually he would watch what he ate, but now he couldn't care less. He was eating left and right, and most of what he ate wasn't healthy at all. I tried to figure out what on earth was wrong with him, but I couldn't, so I just let it go.

I walked into the bedroom to get my hockey gear. James, Carlos and I were going to play a little indoor hockey. When I entered the room, I saw Logan sitting on his bed crying. I sat next to him and placed my hand on his knee.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-I cant find it" he said.

"Find what?" I asked.

"M-my math book. I-its gone" he sobbed.

"Don't worry, you'll find it. You don't have to cry though" I said.

"But I love that book" he said.

"Maybe some indoor hockey will cheer you up" I said.

He shook his head. "Its too dangerous"

"But you play it all the time" I said.

"I don't want to ok" he said.

"Are you sure? It will be fun" I said.

"I said no!" he snapped.

I was taken aback. I wasn't used to Logan's new attitude.

"Ok. Sorry for bothering you" I said.

He started to cry again. "I'm so sorry Kendall, I didn't mean to do that to you"

"Its ok babe, you're just really stressed. Just rest ok" I said.

He nodded and laid down. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb. I noticed he looked a little different. Not only did he look tired and stressed out, but his stomach looked a little swollen. I reached out and placed my hand over his stomach. He quickly pushed my hands away.

I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said.

"You don't need to get embarrassed. Its ok if you gained a little weight. I think its cute" I said.

"Yeah right" he said.

I didn't know why, but I felt like touching his stomach again. I reached out, but Logan turned onto his side.

I sighed and stood up. "Just go to sleep ok"

He nodded and placed a hand over his stomach. I felt bad for touching his stomach, he was obviously self-conscious about it. I left the room and sat down on the couch. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Logan. He has been sick, eating and acting weird, and even gained a few pounds. I couldn't figure it out, and it was driving me crazy. I didn't know what was wrong with my own boyfriend.

Then I remembered the pregnancy test I found a few months ago. I laughed to myself. Logan wasn't pregnant...right? It just wasn't possible. I mean I know I didn't use a condom once, but that doesn't prove anything.

Then I realized Logan had most of the symptoms of pregnancy. The test I found had to belong to him, who else could it belong to. I thought it was Camille, but she hasn't acted like she was pregnant, so it wasn't her. It had to be Logan. I didn't know how this happened or how its even possible, but Logan was pregnant.

I was going to be a dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan's POV**

I was in my third month of pregnancy, and everyone failed to notice my small baby bump. I tried to wear baggy shirts or sweaters to hide the bump, and since no one has noticed, I must've been doing a pretty good job at hiding it. I made sure no one ever saw my stomach. When I would get dressed, I would always lock the door. The only person I let see my baby bump was Camille. She was so happy when she felt it for the first time. She was also happy that the baby was growing, but I wasn't as excited. Now don't get me wrong, I'm happy the baby is growing, but I just don't like having to hide everything. Especially from the baby's father.

I still haven't told Kendall about my pregnancy, I still wasn't ready. But sometimes it seemed like he knew about it. I got really nervous when he placed his hand on my stomach the other day, but he thought I just gained a few pounds, so I went along with it. But Kendall was starting to act a little different towards me. He was always asking if I was okay or if I needed something. My suspicions grew about him knowing about the baby. I really needed to tell him about the baby, but I didn't know how.

"Camille, what am I going to do?" I asked as I paced the kitchen.

I invited Camille over to the apartment so she could help me. I had no idea what I was doing and I desperately needed her help. She was sitting on one of the stools watching me pace the kitchen nervously.

"Well you could just flat out tell him. Logan, you've been hiding this long enough. He needs to know" Camille said.

"I know I have, but I'm so scared to tell everyone. You're the only one that knows and I want to keep it that way." I said.

"But Logan, this isn't something that you can hide forever. You're going to get bigger and people are going to notice." she said.

"I know, I know. But its not easy to tell everyone. No ones going to believe me" I said.

"They will if you have proof" Camille said.

"The thing I had anywhere close to proof was that pregnancy test." I said.

"Do you still have it?" she asked.

"Shit!"

"What?"

"I threw it out months ago" I said.

"Well that wasn't very smart. I thought you were the genius" she said with a smile.

"Look don't joke around with me right now. My emotions are very unstable and….and…argh!" I said.

"Logan calm down. I'm sure no one saw the test" Camille said.

"But what if James and Carlos saw it, or Mrs. Knight?" I asked.

"Has anyone acted weird around you since then?" Camille asked.

"No not really" I said.

"Then maybe no…"

"Wait! Kendall has been acting a little weird. Oh my god what if he saw it. Oh my god. Camille, what am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well first, you're going to take a deep breath and relax. Second, you're going to talk to Kendall. Ask him if he saw the test, or just tell him that you're three months pregnant with his kid." she said.

I shook my head. "I cant. I cant do it"

"Why not?"

"Because what if he doesn't want to have a baby. We're only sixteen!"

"Logan calm down. He is going to be fine, you just have to tell him" Camille said.

"You're right. I have to tell him, I cant hide this anymore" I said.

"There you go, so when he comes home tell him ok" she said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I winced and grabbed the counter.

"Do you still have cramps?" Camille asked.

I shook my head. "Its more like pressure"

"When is your next appointment?" she asked.

"Um in a few weeks" I said.

"Are you going to be ok going out?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Besides, its not the noticeable, right?" I asked as I looked down at my swollen belly.

"Not really. Lift up your shirt" Camille said.

I lifted up my shirt, exposing my small baby bump. Camille walked over to me and placed her hand over my stomach. Her hands were a little cold, so I flinched.

"Sorry" she said.

"Its ok" I said.

Camille rubbed her hand in a circular motion and I smiled. The front door opened and we jumped. James and Carlos walked in laughing, but stopped when they saw us. Camille quickly removed her hand and I put my shirt down.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you guys later" Camille said before leaving the apartment.

"Ok? Explain what just happened" James said.

"Nothing happened" I said.

"Logan, I'm not stupid. I know something is up, now what is it?" James asked.

"You guys wouldn't believe me if I told you" I said.

James crossed his arms. "Try us"

"You guys really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes!" James and Carlos said.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

Carlos and James broke into a laughing fit.

"That's a good one" Carlos said as he wiped his eye.

"I almost believed you for a second" James said.

"Really?" I asked.

"No" James said.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are unbelievable"

"Don't get mad Logan. You cant tell us something like that and expect us to take you seriously" James said.

"Yeah, I'm not the brightest one, but even I know that you being pregnant isn't possible" Carlos said.

"Well you're wrong. Because I am pregnant and Kendall's the father" I said.

"Wait what?" Carlos asked.

"You heard me" I said.

"Logan, you cant possible be pregnant. Unless…." James started.

"You're an alien!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, you're an idiot" I said.

"Are you an alien?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, shut up or I'm going to bite you're freakin head off." I said.

"Whoa bitchy much" James said.

"I'm trying to tell you something really important, and you guys are acting stupid" I said.

"Ok Logan, calm down. You can tell us" James said

"I just did" I said.

"So you are an alien" Carlos said

"No! I'm pregnant you idiot!" I yelled.

"Prove it" Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't have to, you guys just have to believe me"

"Well if you were pregnant, wouldn't you be fat?" Carlos asked.

I looked down at my stomach. If I didn't feel self- conscious about my body before, I did now. I felt my eyes fill up with tears. I was a fat hideous freak, even my friends thought so. I started crying.

"Logan, what's wrong?" James asked.

"Y-you think I'm fat" I said.

"I never said that" James said.

"No but he did" I said pointing at Carlos.

"I was only kidding" Carlos said.

"Logan, you're not fat" James said.

"Yes I am" I said as I lifted up my shirt.

James and Carlos's eyes widened and they gasped.

"So you are an alien" Carlos said.

I was getting angry now. I let my anger take over and I punched Carlos in the face. He let out a yelp and grabbed his nose.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That's for calling me fat and an alien" I said.

"So, I didn't need to get hit in the face. I was just joking with you" Carlos said.

"Well now you know not to joke around with pregnant people" I said.

"But Logan, how are you pregnant. you're a guy" James said.

"I know, but I have this rare condition that allows me to have children" I said.

"But I thought you and Kendall were protected. That's what you told Mrs. Knight"

"We are, but the condom must've broke or something" I said.

"Does Kendall know?" James asked.

"No just Camille, and I guess you guys" I said.

"Can I touch it?" Carlos asked.

"Huh?"

"Can I touch your stomach?" Carlos asked.

"I thought I was an alien" I said.

"I was just kidding, Logan. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings" Carlos said.

"Its ok. I shouldn't have hit you" I said.

"Happens all the time" he said.

"Do you still want to feel my stomach?" I asked.

Carlos nodded his head excitedly and I lifted up my shirt. Carlos gently placed his hand over my stomach.

"Hi baby. I'm uncle Carlos" he said.

I looked up at James and he shrugged.

"Um Carlos, I don't think the baby can hear you" I said.

"Maybe if I speak louder" Carlos said.

"No that's ok" I said.

Carlos continued to rub and talk to my belly. I thought it was a little weird, yet I couldn't help but smile. I hope Kendall is like this when he finds out. The front door opened and Kendall walked in. Carlos quickly removed his hand and I put my shirt back down.

"Why….you know what I don't want to know" Kendall said before going to out shared room.

I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Are you ok?" James asked.

"No. Kendall isn't going to want this baby" I said.

"Yes he will. You just have to tell him about it" James said.

"But he already thinks I'm acting weird, and telling him that I'm pregnant is going to make it worse" I said.

"You don't know that. Just tell him" James said.

"Yeah, believe me he is going to be happy. I know I am" Carlos said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be an uncle. I can show the baby around and we can play hockey and eat corndogs and…."

"Whoa Carlos, I don't think you can do all that. Maybe in a few years you can" I said.

"Well I'm still excited" Carlos said.

I smiled and placed a hand over my stomach. Even if I was scared, I was still excited. I was going to be a dad, one of the best jobs in the world.

"So are you gonna tell Kendall?" James asked.

I nodded. "He needs to know"

"Ok we'll leave so you can have some privacy" James said.

"Tell us how it goes" Carlos said.

I nodded. James and Carlos left the apartment, leaving just me and Kendall. I slowly walked over to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kendall said.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Kendall was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He sat up when I walked in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to talk" I said.

"Yeah I know. I've been meaning to ask you something" he said.

"You have?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sit" he said as he patted the spot next to him.

I sat down on the bed next to him. He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. I was trying to read him, but I couldn't.

"Logie, are you…."

"I'm not cheating on you. I already told you" I said.

"That's not what I was going to ask" Kendall said.

"Then what were you going to ask me?" I asked.

"Logie, are you….pregnant?"

I looked down at my lap and I could feel my eyes fill up with tears. Here it comes, the moment I've been trying to avoid. He is going to hate me and this baby. I just know it.

"Are you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Kendall." I said.

"So its true?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I understand if you want nothing to do with me or this baby." I said.

"Logie…"

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and they fell down my face.

I covered my face with my hands and started to sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"

I flinched when Kendall pulled me into a hug. "Baby, don't cry"

"I'm so sorry Kendall" I said.

"Babe, you don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong" he said.

"Yes I did. I got pregnant" I said.

"And I'm glad"

"Y-you are?" I asked.

He grabbed my face and wiped away my tears, but they kept flowing. He pressed his lips to mine, but only for a few seconds. We pulled apart and he gently pressed his hand to my stomach.

"I love you and this baby, so don't ever think that I'm going to leave. I would never ever hurt you or the baby. I promise that I'm going to be here for both of you" Kendall said.

"But we cant have a baby, Kendall. We're too young and our baby wont have a good life" I said.

"Yes it will Logie, we can do this. Together, we can do anything" he said.

"But…"

"Logie, we can do this. We can raise a baby" he said.

I nodded, but continued to cry. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and I climbed into his lap. I wrapped my arms around neck and cried, my tears staining his shirt. He rubbed my back soothingly and I started to calm down.

"I love you Logie"

"I love you too"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I groaned as I looked in the mirror. I was already four months pregnant, and my stomach looked even bigger then last month. I was surprised on how big it looked, it shouldn't be like this at four months. I tried not to worry about it though, I didn't need anymore stress right now.

I was glad Kendall was okay with all this. I thought once he found out, he would leave and not be in mine or the baby's life. But he wasn't like that all. He loved and cared for the baby as much as I do, and that made me really happy.

The only people that didn't know was Mrs. Knight and Katie. We still haven't told Gustavo or Kelly about my pregnancy, I was really nervous to tell them. I didn't want the band to suffer because I was having a baby. I didn't want to be the one responsible for breaking up the band and crushing James's dream. I could still raise a baby and be in the band, and since I have Kendall at my side, it wont be that hard.

"Logie come on" Kendall called from the living room.

I sighed and left the bathroom. I had my first ultra sound today, and I was a little nervous. I hope the baby is ok.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Kendall walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Just relax ok. Everything is going to be fine"

I nodded. "Ok"

"Good luck you guys" James said.

"Bye little Carlos" Carlos said.

"Carlos, we've been through this. We are not naming the baby after you, so just drop it" Kendall said.

Carlos stuck his tongue out at Kendall and I chuckled. My friends were so immature sometimes, but I love them. Kendall and I left the apartment and went down to the lobby. I noticed Camille and I smiled.

"I'll meet you in the car ok" I said.

Kendall nodded and walked away. I walked up to Camille. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Hey what's up?" she asked.

"Just going to an ultra sound" I said.

"Aw you're gonna see the baby. That's so cute" she said.

I smiled and placed a hand over my stomach. "Yeah, I'm really excited"

"Has the baby moved yet?" Camille asked.

"Not really. Right now all I feel is slight fluttering" I said.

"How is it hiding your bump?" she asked.

"Its not easy. Is it noticeable?" I asked.

"From up close, a little. But it probably isn't from far away" she said.

"I just don't want anyone to see it. If the paparazzi ever saw it, I would be so screwed" I said.

"Don't worry, no one is going to find out about it" Camille said.

"I hope you're right" I said.

"Just try not to be too obvious"

I nodded. "Ok"

She smiled and pressed her hand to my belly. "This is so amazing"

"Are we being a little obvious?" I asked

She removed her hand. "Oops sorry. Its just so cool"

I smiled. "Yeah it is"

"I guess I'll get going. Tell me how the ultra sound goes" she said.

"I will" I said.

She smiled and walked away. I don't know why, but I felt like someone was watching me while I was talking to Camille. I looked around, but everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. One person did catch my eye though, it was one of the Jennifer's. It was the blonde one. I thought it was weird not seeing her with the other Jennifer's, they are usually always together. When she saw me looking at her, she stood up and quickly left the lobby. I thought that was a little weird, but I shrugged it off.

Kendall and I arrived at the hospital and I signed myself in. I felt so uncomfortable and out of place as I waited to be called back.

Kendall noticed and grabbed my hand. "Logie relax"

I nodded. "Ok"

My name was finally called back and we were led into a new room. This room was a little bigger and it had an ultra sound machine in it. I climbed onto the bed and Kendall sat in the chair next to me. I chewed on my nails nervously, as I waited for the doctor to come in.

"Logie calm down. You're working yourself up for nothing" Kendall said.

"What if something is wrong with the baby?" I asked.

"There isn't, the baby is fine" he said.

"Yeah but…."

"Logan relax"

I took a deep breath and calmed down. A few minutes later, the door opened and Brittney walked in.

"Hello Logan, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good" I said.

"I'm glad to hear that. And who is this?" she asked as she looked at Kendall.

"This is Kendall" I said.

"Oh another friend?" she asked.

"No he's the father" I said.

She smiled and turned to Kendall. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" Kendall said.

"Ok Logan, today I am going to see how the baby is doing. Please lay back and lift up your shirt" Brittney said.

I laid back on the bed and lifted up my shirt, exposing my growing belly. Brittney turned on the machine and put some gel on my stomach. She picked up the transducer and gently pressed it to my abdomen. The screen lit up of my stomach and I could hear a swishing sound. Brittney moved the remote around until she found what she was looking for.

"There is your baby" she said pointing at the screen.

I could clearly make out the tiny figure and its little fingers and toes. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears, and a few slipped. Kendall grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. I could see that his eyes were a little misty too. I listened carefully to the baby's heart beat. It was one of the most beautifully things I have ever heard. As I listened, I started to notice it sounded a little off. Brittney must've noticed too because she furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I made a mistake" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry I missed this earlier. Mr. Mitchell… you're having twins" she said.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Mhm and they are both healthy" Brittney said.

"Are they girls or boys?" Kendall asked.

"It looks like…a boy and a girl" Brittney said.

I smiled and looked at Kendall. His eyes were locked on the screen. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it. He looked at me and smiled. Brittney wiped the gel off my stomach and turned the machine off.

"Do you have any questions?" she asked.

"How are the babies going to come out?" I asked.

"Good question. You have two options?" she said.

"Two? Don't I only have one?" I asked.

"Well you can have a c-section or you can deliver naturally" Brittney said.

"How is that possible? I'm not properly built for that kind of thing" I asked.

"Logie, you're not properly built to be pregnant either, but you are" Kendall said.

"Yeah well…"

"To answer your question, Mr. Mitchell. Because of the disease you have, you will be able to give birth naturally. Your body will adjust to everything" Brittney said.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to have a c-section. Its less painful" I said.

Brittney nodded. "Any other questions?"

I shook my head. "Not at the moment"

"Ok then I'll see you in a month. Take care" she said before leaving the room.

I sat up and rubbed my stomach. I couldn't believe I was having twins. I was happy, but I knew this was going to make everything a lot harder.

"Are you ok babe?" Kendall asked.

"I'm just shocked" I said.

"Yeah me too, but I'm also happy. We're having twins" he said.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked.

"No not really. I'm more excited then scared" he said.

"We still have to tell your mom and Gustavo" I said.

"I think my mom will be fine, is Gustavo I'm worried about" Kendall said.

"Can we wait until we're ready to tell to them?" I asked.

"How long do you plan on waiting?"

"Just give me a few days, so I know what to say" I said.

Kendall nodded. "Ok that's fine"

"I guess we should go" I said.

Kendall helped me off the bed and we left the hospital. While we walked to the car, Kendall held my hand the whole way. I got this uneasy feeling as if I was being watched, but I tried to ignore it. We finally reached the car and we drove back to the Palm Woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Its been about a week, and I still haven't told Mrs. Knight or Gustavo. Kendall told me to tell them soon or it would just get harder. I knew he was right, but I was scared out of my mind. If he was in my position, Kendall would probably be scared too. But I was afraid that if I told Mrs. Knight, she would be disappointed in me, and that would make me feel awful. I had a feeling that Mrs. Knight would come around and be supportive when she found out, but Gustavo wouldn't. He had a really bad temper and if he found out I was pregnant, he would kill me.

I knew I couldn't keep pushing it back, I needed to tell them. I just needed a few more days to think about what I was going to say. I wanted to explain everything to them in a clear manner, I just didn't know how.

I was sitting on the couch thinking about all of this. I was going to tell Mrs. Knight this morning, but she left with Katie before I could say anything. I was getting more and more stressed out, and that was something I didn't need right now. I needed to calm down and relax, for the babies sake.

I placed my hand over my stomach. I had no idea what I was doing. I was excited about becoming a father, but at the same time, I was terrified. I knew Kendall was going to be by my side, but we couldn't do this, there was no way. We have been through many situations before, but this was different. We were going to be parents, and that's really scary.

"Logie, are you alright?" Kendall asked as he sat down next to me.

"What are we doing, Kendall?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How are we going to raise our babies? We're too young and we need to focus on the band." I said.

"Babe, we can do this ok. Stop thinking about the future, and just focus on right now" Kendall said.

"But I'm just scared" I said.

"Don't be. I'm going to be here with you" he said.

I nodded. "I love you Kendall"

"I love you too Logie" he said.

He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me gently. We haven't kissed like this in a long time. Sometimes Kendall would give me a peck on the lips, but that was about it. He was always trying to be careful with me. He was afraid that if he was too rough, that he would hurt the babies. But I would always assure him that they were fine. I loved that he was caring and protective. He was going to be a great dad.

"Ahem"

Kendall and I pulled apart to see James and Carlos standing in front of us. I was expecting them to say something immature like they always do, but they didn't. What they said made my stomach do uneasy flips.

"Gustavo wants to talk to you guys" James said.

"About what?" I asked.

"He didn't want to tell us, but its probably important" James said.

Kendall and I stood up from the couch, and left the apartment with James and Carlos. When we reached the lobby, I made sure to wrap my cardigan around myself, to hide the now noticeable bump. I noticed people would look at me, then whisper to each other. Some people looked confused or disgusted, and it made me feel really uncomfortable. We arrived at Rocque Records, and went into Gustavo's office. Gustavo was sitting behind his desk and rubbing his forehead. He looked really stressed out. More then usual anyway.

"You wanted to see us" Kendall said.

"Explain this" Gustavo said as he pushed a magazine towards Kendall.

Kendall picked it up and gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They know" he said.

"Know what?" I asked.

Kendall handed me the magazine and I looked it over. My eyes widened. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Kendall and I. It was right after we left the hospital the other day.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn to page thirty- six" Gustavo said.

I opened the magazine and flipped through the pages. I stopped at the page Gustavo told me to. In big bold letter said **"Big Time Pregnancy"**. Underneath the heading was the same picture of Kendall and I. I noticed in the picture that not only was Kendall and I holding hands, but you could clearly see my baby bump.

I looked up at Kendall. "How did they find out?"

"I don't know babe" he said.

"What are you guys talking? This is just some stupid story the press made up" Kelly said.

I looked at Kendall and he nodded. I turned back to face Gustavo and Kelly. They both looked really confused, and I knew that I had to tell them. Even though I wasn't planning on telling them till next week, it was too late. My secret was already was already exposed and in a magazine. I was more nervous about telling them that I was pregnant, then I was when Kendall and I told them we were dating. Gustavo was pissed, but he got over it. But now I knew I was really going to get it. We made a deal with Gustavo that Kendall and I could be together if the press didn't find out. But now the press knew that I was pregnant and dating Kendall.

Kendall grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. I felt a little better, but only a little.

"I know you think that this story is something the press made up, but its not" I said.

"Logan, what are you talking about? This story cant possibly be true" Kelly said.

"But it is true. I really am pregnant" I said.

"How?" Kelly asked.

"I have this condition and….."

"So you're some sort of freak?" Gustavo asked.

I felt Kendall squeeze my hand tighter. He obviously didn't like the way Gustavo was talking to me. I didn't like it either, but I didn't want to argue with Gustavo.

"No I'm not a freak, I'm just….."

"Not normal. Because normal guys cant get pregnant" Gustavo said.

His words stung. I knew I wasn't completely normal, but he didn't have to remind me. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I looked down. I didn't want Gustavo to see that his words affected me. A few tears slipped, but I quickly wiped away. Gustavo didn't notice that I was upset, but Kendall did.

"Hey! Stop calling Logan names. He isn't a freak, so just shut up" Kendall said.

Gustavo tensed up with anger. He never really liked it when Kendall talked back or stood up for us. But Kendall didn't care, he did it anyway. Everyone was silent for a minute. No one knew what to do or say. After a few minutes, Kelly broke the silence.

"What are you guys going to do?" she asked.

"I want to keep them" I said.

"Them? You mean there's more then one?" Kelly asked.

I nodded. "I'm having twins"

"And you're keeping them?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"No you're not" Gustavo said.

"Then what are we going to do?" Kendall asked.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to get rid of them" Gustavo said.

"But its too late to get an abortion, and even if I could, I wouldn't" I said.

"Fine, then get rid of the little monsters when they are born. Put them up for adoption, I don't care" Gustavo said.

"They're not monsters" I said.

"Yes they are. They're only going to make everything harder and ruin the band" Gustavo said.

"No they wont. I can still raise them and be in the band. Please let me keep them" I said.

"No! I don't will not let those things destroy my band!" Gustavo yelled.

"Please" I whispered.

"Get out of my office. I have nothing else to say to you" he said.

"Gustavo, please" I said.

He quickly stood up and pointed towards the door. "Get out!"

Kendall gave Gustavo a dirty look, then we left the room. We got back to the Palm Woods, and everyone was still whispering about me. Some people even pointed and I wrapped my arms around my stomach. When we got up to the apartment, I was a little surprised to see Mrs. Knight already home.

"Would you like to explain?" she asked.

"You heard?" Kendall asked.

"Of course I did. Its all over the news" she said.

"And internet" Katie added.

I groaned and Kendall wrapped his arm around me.

"So is this true?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"How did this happen? I thought you boys were being responsible" she said.

"We are, but it was just one time" Kendall said.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

Mrs. Knight sighed. "I'm not mad, just a little disappointed"

I felt my heart break. This was why I didn't want her to know. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me, but she was.

"Are you keeping the baby?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Babies. We're having twins, and yes we're keeping them" Kendall said.

"Then you better be prepared. Because your lives are going to get a lot harder" she said.

"I know, but we can do this" Kendall said.

"So I'm gonna be an aunt?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" I said

"Cool" Katie said.

"And we're gonna be uncles! Whoo!" James and Carlos said.

"I call the boy" James said.

"Why?" Kendall said.

"So I can teach him a little thing or two about swagger" James said.

"That's not fair. I wanted the boy, so I could teach him how to play hockey" Carlos said.

"No he's mine" James said.

"No he's mine. I saw him first" Carlos said.

"No you didn't" James said.

"Yes I did" Carlos said.

"No"

"Yes"

James attacked Carlos and they both started wrestling on the floor. I didn't need this right now. My friends were being stupid and I was going through a lot right now. I didn't need this.

"Knock it off!" I screamed.

James and Carlos quickly stood up and gave me an apologetic smile.

"I am not in the mood for you guys to be acting like idiots. I'm beyond stressed and you guys are making it worse!" I yelled.

"Oh honey what happened?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I started to cry. "Gustavo wants us to get rid of the babies"

"I'm so sorry honey, maybe its for the best" she said.

"I don't want to give them up. I love them" I said.

"We're not going to give them up" Kendall said.

"But what if people start treating us different. Our fans are going to hate us" I said.

"No they are not. Our fans would never do that" Kendall said.

"How did my secret get out anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, babe. But we cant worry about it" Kendall said.

I nodded and walked over to the couch. All of sudden I was really tired and I needed to sit down. Kendall sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. James and Carlos joined us and turned the T.V. on.

"I_**s Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush pregnant?. That's the question on everyone's mind."**_

I groaned. Not only was my secret in magazines and on the internet, but it was also on T.V. Kendall reached for the remote so he could turn it off.

"No wait. I want to hear this" I said.

Kendall grabbed the remote and turned the volume up. I don't know why I wanted to hear this. The story was probably going to be exaggerated anyway. But I was curious.

"_**Sources say that the young pop star was seen leaving the hospital the other day. Kendall Knight, one of the band members, was with him. The two were spotted holding hands as they left the hospital. We've been told that the two have been secretly dating for a few months. Now everyone is wondering is Logan really pregnant? The answer is so true. You can clearly see his baby bump and sources say that he is around four months pregnant. But how will their fans react? Is this the end for Big Time Rush? Only time will tell"**_

Kendall turned the T.V off and sighed. "I cant believe this"

"Who told them?" James asked.

"I think I know" Kendall said.

"You do?" I asked.

Kendall stood up from the couch. "I'll be right back"

"Be careful" I said.

He nodded and left the apartment. All of this was a huge disaster. No one was supposed to know about my pregnancy, and especially the press. I was getting even more scared, but for the babies. I didn't want anyone to hurt them, and I was going to make sure no one ever did.

**Kendall's POV**

I couldn't believe all of this was happening. Everyone knew that not only Logan and I were dating, but they knew about the babies. I had a feeling I knew who told the press. I left the apartment and went down to the lobby. A few people stared and whispered when I walked by, but I didn't care. I finally found the person I was looking for.

"How could you?" I asked.

"How could I what?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you told, Jo" I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said.

"Yes you do. Why did you tell the press about Logan!" I yelled.

"I didn't tell them anything" Jo said.

"Don't fucking lie. How the hell did you find out?" I asked.

"Someone told me" she said.

"Who?"

"I'm not going to rat them out. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Why did you tell?" I asked.

"I just thought everyone should know, so they could be happy for you. Or they could see what an asshole you are for dumping me for Logan" she said.

"Is that what this is about? You're still mad because I'm with Logan? Jo, just forget about it and move on. I don't love you, I love Logan" I said.

She huffed. "Then I hope everything falls apart and you guys break up. And I hope Big Time Rush is ruined because of your little mistake"

"That's not going to happen. So keep dreaming" I said.

She rolled her eyes and stormed off towards the pool. I couldn't believe Jo told everyone about Logan, and especially the press. She used to be friends with Logan before I broke up with her, but then everything changed when I told her I was in love with Logan. But even if she was angry, she didn't have to rat us out because of it.

I had no idea what we were going to do. People were going to treat Logan and I badly, and I wasn't ready for that. I knew becoming a father was going to be hard, but this just made it ten times harder. I knew Logan and I could get through this no matter how hard its going to be. But I was going to make sure that no one hurt my Logie or my babies. I was going to protect them.

**A/N: sorry this chapter was short, but i hope everyone liked it. so yeah i bet you guys thought one of the jennifers told, but it was jo. i will explain more in the next chapter. more drama is on the way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Logan's POV**

Kendall came back a few minutes later, and he looked upset. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"Did you find out who did it?" I asked.

"It was Jo" he said.

"Jo? Why did she tell everyone?" I asked.

"Because she is mad that we are together" Kendall said.

"But that doesn't give her a reason to tell. How did she find out anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. But she said something about ratting out a friend" he said.

"What friend?" I asked.

"Probably Camille" Kendall said.

"Don't ever blame her. She would never do that" I said.

"Then who the hell was it Logan" he asked.

"I don't know. The only person that seemed a little weird was one of the Jennifer's. But Jo isn't friends with them, right?" I asked.

"Maybe she is, I don't know. How did Jennifer find out?" Kendall asked.

"I think she may have heard Camille and I talking" I said.

"Logie, why the hell would you talk about the babies where there is a lot of people?" Kendall snapped.

"I didn't mean to ok. I was just talking and I didn't know people were listening, so don't blame me" I said.

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm just so upset"

I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Its ok. I know how you feel"

"Do you still want to go through all this?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I'm not going to let this bring me down. We can still do this" I said.

Kendall placed his hand on my stomach and smiled. I knew Kendall and I could do this, we can do anything.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I was sitting on the couch, trying to think of baby names, but I wasn't having any luck. I haven't left the apartment in over two weeks. Mrs. Knight told me to just stay away from the public eye, so I couldn't leave the apartment. I was almost five months pregnant, and I was getting even more tired then usual. So I was sort of glad that I could just stay at home and relax. Since I couldn't go to the studio anymore, only Kendall, James and Carlos went. I wasn't even allowed to go to school, so Kendall brought me my homework.

I hated not being cooped up in here all day. I was alone most of the time, and I didn't like it at all. I wanted to be able to go outside for some fresh air. I missed sitting by the pool and relaxing. I missed going to the park and hanging out with my friends. I missed everything.

I sighed and placed my notebook on the coffee table. I couldn't think of any names, and it was driving me crazy. I sat back and closed my eyes. It felt good to just relax and enjoy the quiet. My eyes shot open when I felt this slight pressure. I looked down and placed a hand over my stomach. I sat up straight when I felt it again, but this time it felt more like a kick. The babies were moving.

I needed to tell Kendall, but he wasn't here. I groaned as one of the babies kicked a little harder. It was really uncomfortable, this was something that I needed to get used to. I looked up when the front door opened and Kendall, James and Carlos walked in.

"Kendall!" I said.

He stopped talking to James and Carlos, and ran over to me.

"Babe what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Kendall I'm fine, but feel" I said as I grabbed his hand and put it on my stomach.

"Logie, I don't feel anything" he said.

I moved his hand a little to the right, then we both felt it.

"Oh my god. They're moving" Kendall said.

I smiled. "I know"

"What does it feel like?" Carlos asked.

"Its like…um… its hard to explain, but its incredible" I said.

"Does it hurt?" James asked.

"I little" I said.

Kendall continued to move his hand around my belly, hoping to feel it again. But having no luck.

"They stopped" he said.

I noticed his tone sounded a little sad. I placed my hand over his.

"Don't worry, they're probably asleep" I said.

"Sleep tight babies" Kendall said before kissing my belly.

I smiled. I just knew Kendall was going to be a great father. He loved and cared for the babies so much. I rested my head on his shoulder and he continued to rub my stomach.

"So what did you do today?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing really, just tried to think of some names" I said.

"Any luck?"

"Nope"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. We still have time"

"Do you think we can go baby shopping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Logie, its too dangerous. What if something happens" he said.

"We can be careful. Please Kendall, I really want to get a few things for the babies" I said.

"But Logie, Gustavo wants James, Carlos and I at the studio tomorrow. So i cant go" Kendall said.

"Oh" I said as I looked down.

"Maybe we can go after" Kendall said.

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you Kendall so much" I said.

"What are you boys so happy about?" Mrs. Knight asked as she and Katie walked into the apartment.

"Kendall and I are going baby shopping tomorrow" I said.

"And you're sure its safe? I don't want you boys or my grand-babies getting hurt" Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom we'll be fine" Kendall said.

"Ok, but please be careful" she said.

"We will" Kendall said.

I smiled. "What do you think we should buy first?"

"I don't know babe. Lets just wait till tomorrow" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Come on Kendall" I said from the living room.

We were going shopping for the babies, and I was really excited. Kendall was in the our bedroom getting ready. He just got back from the studio a few minutes ago, and decided he needed a shower. I was getting really impatient, I wanted to leave now. Kendall finally came out of the bedroom, looking at his phone.

"Come on lets go" I said.

"I cant babe" he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Gustavo wants to talk to me again. I'm sorry" he said.

"Don't worry about it. We can just go another time" I said.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll be back later, don't go anywhere ok"

Kendall left the apartment and I sighed. I was really looking forward to baby shopping, it was going to be fun. But I guess going later, is better then not going at all. Then I got an idea. I could just invite Camille to come with me. I grabbed my phone and dialed her number.

"Thanks for inviting me" Camille said as she entered apartment 2J.

"No problem. I wanted you to come with me anyway" I said.

"Should we get going?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, let me just get my jacket"

"Logan, its seventy-five degrees outside" Camille said.

"I know, but I need to cover up. You can clearly see my bump now" I said.

"Ok whatever you say" she said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you guys going?" Katie asked.

"Baby shopping" Camille said.

"Cool, can I come?" Katie said.

"You want to go baby shopping?" I asked.

"Eh why not. I have nothing better to do" she said.

"Ok" I said.

Katie smiled and we left the apartment. Mrs. Knight let us borrow her car. She said no one would recognize us. The ride into town was very uncomfortable. The twins were awake, and moving around like crazy. I kept shifting in my seat, so I could get comfortable.

"Logan, are you ok?" Camille asked.

"The babies are…ow!…kicking" I said.

"Can I feel?" Camille asked.

"How about when you're not driving" I said.

"Sorry" she said as she turned back to the road.

"Is it weird?" Katie asked.

I turned back to face her. "Yeah, its hurts too"

"That sucks" Katie said.

She wasn't really paying attention. She was too busy playing her video games. I let out a groan as on of the babies kicked my side. I was glad when we finally reached the store. I was hoping the babies would go back to sleep.

We got out of the car, and walked into the store. There was so many baby things. From clothes to toys and furniture. I had a feeling we were going to be here all day.

"What should we look at first?" I asked.

"Clothes" Camille said.

She dragged me towards the clothes section, while Katie went to look at toys for the babies.

"Aw these are cute" Camille said as she held up two shirts. "Which one do you like?"

Both of she shirts were cute, but I liked the pink plaid one. It reminded me of Kendall.

"I like this one" I said as I took the plaid one from Camille.

Camille smiled and continued to look at the clothes. She found a black skirt to go with the shirt. I decided to look at the boy clothes. I found a black t-shirt and green sweater vest. It reminded me of something I would wear. Camille and I looked at the shoes next. We found checkered vans for the girl and black high top converse for the boy.

Katie found a few things as well. She picked out a blue teddy bear and a pink bunny. I knew the twins were going to love it. I decided to wait on buying furniture. I could just wait till I was getting closer to my due date. Which I still needed to find out when that is.

After spending a few hours buying baby stuff, I was getting tired and I wanted to go home. I bought a lot of clothes for the babies, more then I should have. I bought at least five outfits for each baby, and a few pairs of socks and shoes. Camille picked out a few pairs pajamas and hats, so I got those too. I even bought a few bottles and pacifiers.

When I was waiting for Katie to come out of the bathroom, I could feel the babies moving again.

"Camille" I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They're moving" I said.

She quickly placed her hand on my stomach. She smiled as she felt one of the babies push against her hand.

"Oh my god. That's amazing" she said.

"What is?" Katie asked as she walked over to us.

"The babies are kicking again" Camille said.

"Can I feel?" Katie asked.

I nodded and Katie gently placed her hand on my stomach.

"Cool" she said.

I smiled. "Yeah it is"

"Come on, we should get going before anyone knows you're here" Camille said.

I nodded and paid for everything. We started to make our way towards the exit, but stopped. Outside of the store was a small crowd of people. Some had video cameras with them, and I knew they were the paparazzi.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Lets just go out through the back" Camille said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"Um excuse me miss, can we leave through the back?" Camille asked one of the cashiers.

"Sorry its locked. Looks like you're going to have to go out front" the cashier said.

"But we cant, there's too many people" Camille said.

"Oh well" the cashier said before walking away.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We are just going to have to get passed them" Camille said.

I took a deep breath. "Ok"

"Put your hood on" Camille said.

I quickly pulled my hood over my head. Camille opened the door and we walked outside. The moment we stepped outside, I was attacked with questions.

"Logan, is it true you're pregnant?"

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"Leave us alone. He doesn't want to answer any questions" Katie said.

"And who are you?" a women with a camera crew asked.

"I'm his manager." Katie asked.

Camille dragged me through the crowd, but the press wouldn't stop asking me questions and they kept following us.

"Are you Kendall dating?"

I ignored the question and tried to get to the car. I noticed not all of the people in the crowd were the press, but some were fans. And even some haters.

"Logan I love you!" a girl screamed.

"I'm glad you're dating Kendall. You guys make a great couple" another fan said.

I was glad that some of our fans were accepting all of this, but I knew not all of them were.

"You're a big time faggot" some one said.

"Freak!" another person yelled.

"You're a humiliation to mankind!"

It was hard to escape the crowd. Everyone was just getting closer to me. A man even got right in my face.

"I'm going to kill you, you faggot" he said.

"Back off!" Katie yelled as she punched the guy in the stomach.

He clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. This shocked the crowd and they got even more angry.

"Katie don't, it will just make everything worse" Camille said.

Camille continued to try and get me out of the crowd of people. I made sure to cover my face with my hood, so no one could see my face. I would turn my head when I saw a camera flash. No matter how hard we tried to get out, it was no use. The crowd of people would just block our way. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. People were yelling, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

The crowd started to get crazy. A few people tried to hit me. I really wish I had brought Freight Train with us. Katie tried to fight back, and she knocked a few people to the ground. One of them was a camera man. Camille told Katie to try and get to the car. Katie managed to get out and she ran to the car. Camille and I tried our best to get out as well, but we couldn't. They were just too strong.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me away from Camille.

"Camille!" I screamed.

She tried to grab my hand, but the crowd pushed her back.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I tried to escape.

It was the same man that threatened me earlier. I guess Katie's punch didn't affect him that much.

"I'm going to kill you. Faggots don't deserve to live" he said.

I tried to escape his grasp, but I couldn't. He raised his fist and it connected with my face. I fell to the ground and the man continued to kick me repeatedly in the face. He then went for my stomach, but I quickly blocked it with my arms. I wasn't going to let this man hurt my babies.

I was relieved when the police were called, and they tried to break up the crowd. The man that attacked me was arrested and taken away. Camille ran over and kneeled down beside me.

"Oh my god. Logan, are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine" I said.

She grabbed my hand and carefully lifted me to my feet.

"How's the babies?" Camille asked.

"They're ok" I said.

She nodded and we started to make our way to the car.

"I'm going to kill you. I'm going to fucking kill you!"

I turned around to see that same man. The police were taking him to the one of the poilce cars, but he was still yelling at me. Camille grabbed my hand and led me to our car. We got inside and she quickly sped away. I was shaking and crying from what just happened. I didn't think people would act like that, but they did.

I was lucky to get away with just a few cuts and bruises. My lip was bust open and my nose was bleeding. On the left side of my face was a pretty nasty bruise. Even though I got beat up, I was glad my babies weren't harmed. If anything ever happened to them, I don't think I will ever forgive myself. It was up to me to make sure that they were safe at all time. And I'll make sure that what happened today, never happens again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kendall's POV**

After my talk with Gustavo, I was glad I could go home. Gustavo wanted to talk more with the me about the babies. He still wants Logan and I to get rid of them, but I said no. I loved my babies so much, and I would never give them up. Even if it means we have to go back to Minnesota, I wouldn't care. I would rather raise my babies there then in L.A. At least in Minnesota, they would have an easier life.

When I arrived at the Palm Wood, I noticed Jo was watching me. She was still mad at me, but I didn't care. I ignored her and went up to the apartment. When I walked in, I noticed James and Carlos were watching T.V.

"Hey, what did Gustavo want?" James asked.

"To talk about the babies" I said as I sat down on the armrest. "He still wants us to get rid of them"

"Are you?" James asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Carlos spoke first.

"No! You cant get rid of them. I'm really excited about becoming an uncle" he said.

"Carlos relax. I'm not going to do that. I love them" I said.

Carlos hugged me. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem Carlitos" I said.

We pulled apart and turned our attention to the T.V.

"Um where's Logan?" I asked.

"I don't know. We went to the pool and when we came back, he wasn't here" James said.

" I think I know where he went" I said.

"Where?" Carlos asked.

"He probably went baby shopping. I told him to wait for me" I said.

"Dude relax, he probably went with Camille" James said.

"What if something happened? He usually calls me, but he hasn't called" I said.

"Kendall, nothing happened. They're probably having a great time, and he forgot to call." James said.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just freaking out for nothing" I said.

"Watch I bet Logan will walk through that door, and be so excited to tell you about his day" James said.

A few seconds later the front door opened, and Katie, Camille and Logan walked in. Logan was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my god. Logie what happened?" I asked as I ran over to him.

"Kendall" he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh its ok baby. I'm here" I said.

Logan whimpered and I led him over to the couch. He sat down and I sat next to him.

"Logie what happened?" I asked.

"W-we…w-were….."

He could barely get the words out. He held onto me tighter and continued to sob. Something really bad happened and I was scared.

I looked up at Camille. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a mob of crazy people. They were trying to get Logan to answer some question, then some of the people lost control" she said.

"Why did you guys go out anyway? I told Logan to stay here. I didn't want him or you guys to get hurt" I said.

"I'm s-sorry Kendall" Logan said.

"Its ok babe. I'm not mad at you ok. I'm glad you're alright" I said.

"Yeah it could've been worse" Carlos said.

"We tried to protect him, but it was hard when the crowd got wild" Camille said.

"Yeah and I went ninja on their ass" Katie said.

"Katie! Don't talk like that. If mom heard you she will kill me." I said.

"Oops sorry" she said.

"Its fine. But thanks for doing that" I said.

She smiled. "It was kinda fun actually"

"But don't do it again" I said.

She rolled her eyes. "I wont"

Logan whimpered again and I turned to him. I could see how badly he was beat up. I felt absolutely awful. My Logie was hurt, and it was all my fault. I should've been there to protect him, but I wasn't. I made a promise to protect Logan and the babies at all times, but I failed. What kind of boyfriend or father am I if I cant even protect my own babies or boyfriend.

"James, get me the first aid kit" I said.

James stood up from the couch and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later, James returned with the kit and he gave it to me.

"Baby, let me see your face" I said.

Logan looked up so I could get a good look at his face. His lip was busted open and a giant bruise was forming on his left cheek. His nose was bruised and bleeding. He winced when I started to clean his cuts.

"I'm sorry babe, but I have to do this" I said.

After he was cleaned up, he rested his head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him. I rubbed his back soothingly as he started to cry.

"Logie, its ok now. Please don't cry" I said.

He placed his hand on his stomach and started to sob. I got even more worried when he did this. The first think that popped in my head, was that something happened to the babies. I was hoping and praying that nothing happened to them, and that they were okay.

"Logie, did they hurt the babies?" I asked.

"They t-tried to" he said as he continued to cry.

"But they didn't, so everything is fine. You're safe now" I said.

He shook his head and more tears fell down his face.

"Babe, what else did those people do to you?" I asked.

"They're…g-going…to kill…m-me" he said.

"What?" I asked.

He tried to speak, but he couldn't get the words out. He kept choking on his sobs.

"Its ok baby. Just take some deep breaths" I said.

He nodded and took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, he calmed down and continued his story.

"I was threatened by some guy. He said he would kill me." he said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that man doesn't get near you. I'm going to protect you and the babies" I said.

"I'm so scared Kendall" he said.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Shh its ok. I'll protect you, don't be scared."

"What if he tries to get me when you're not here?" Logan asked.

Camille sat down next to us and placed her hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Logan, just calm down. I promise that no one is going to hurt you. All of us will be here for you" she said.

"W-what if you guys cant and I get attacked? I don't want the babies to get hurt" Logan said.

"Maybe you guys can just hide for a bit" Carlos said.

"That wont work, because the press will just come looking for you guys here" James said.

"Then we have to leave" I said.

"And go where?" Logan asked.

"We'll go back to Minnesota. I have an aunt we can stay with" I said.

Logan shook his head. "That's the second place they'll look"

"Then where do we go?" I asked.

"We can stay with my parents. The press will never think to check there" Logan said.

"That's perfect. We'll leave first thing in the morning" I said.

"How long will you guys be gone?" Carlos asked.

"Just for a few weeks. Hopefully by then everyone will have forgotten about this whole thing" I said.

"But you guys could get attacked at the airport or something" Camille said.

"Then we will drive. No one will be able to get us that way" I said.

"Are you sure about this, Kendall. I know you have great plans, but will this one work?" James asked.

"I'm sure. I don't want Logan or the babies to get hurt. This is the only way they will be safe" I said.

Logan wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you Kendall"

"I love you too Logie. No come on, lets start packing"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but i promise the next one will be longer and up later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan's POV**

I tried to go to sleep that night, but I couldn't. Every time I would fall asleep, I would just wake up because of a nightmare. The dream was always the same thing. I would dream that Kendall couldn't get to me, and then that man would kill me and the babies. I would wake up and start crying. I didn't want to wake Kendall up because of it, we were leaving for Texas tomorrow, and he needed his rest.

After a few hours of just staring at the darkness and listening to Kendall's soft breathing, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up after I noticed Kendall's arms weren't wrapped around me. I turned over and saw that he wasn't there. I started to freak out.

"Kendall? Kendall where are?"

"I'm right here Logie" Kendall said as he ran over to me.

I threw my arms around him. "Please don't leave me"

"I'm not Logie. I'm going to be here to protect you all the time" he said.

"What if you cant and…."

"Logie, I promise that I will never leave your side" he said.

I nodded into this chest. "Ok"

He kissed the top of my head, then stood up. "Come on, we should get going"

I looked at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It was only five a.m.

"We're leaving this early?" I asked.

"We have to. You can sleep on the way." he said.

I yawned. "Ok"

Kendall went into the living room and I went to shower. After I was clean and dressed, I went to make sure I packed everything. Kendall said we were only going to stay with my parents for a few weeks, so I made sure to bring enough stuff. Once I was pretty sure I had everything, I went into the living room.

I was surprised to see everyone up, especially James. He will never get out of bed before the sun is up, he needs his beauty sleep. But I guess saying goodbye was much more important.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" I asked.

"You boys didn't think we were going to let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"You guys didn't have to" I said.

"Yes we did, we're gonna miss you" James said.

I smiled and gave James a hug. "I'm gonna miss you too"

We pulled apart and I gave Katie a hug. "Thanks for defending me yesterday"

"Don't mention it" she said.

I hugged Mrs. Knight next, and she started to cry.

"Mama Knight, don't cry" I said.

"I know, I know. But I'm going to miss you boys. Its not easy for me to just let you go" she said.

"Its only for a few weeks. We'll be okay" I said.

She nodded and we pulled apart. I turned to Carlos next. He was looking down at the floor, but I knew he was crying. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Logan and the little babies. Please take good care of them" Carlos said.

"I will Carlos. Please be good though, I don't want you getting hurt while I'm away" I said.

"I promise" he said.

We pulled apart and I walked over to Kendall. He said goodbye to everyone, then we left the apartment. I really wanted to say goodbye to Camille, but I didn't want to wake her up. I will just call her when I get to Texas. Of course when I get back, she will probably slap me in the face.

We quietly left the Palm Woods, and got into the car. We borrowed Mrs. Knight's car again, it was a lot safer. Even though I was tired, I couldn't fall asleep. I was just worried about everything. I didn't want to be followed to Texas, and then the same thing that happened to me yesterday, happens again. I just wanted to get away from all the stress and drama, that's what this trip is for.

Not only was I afraid of the press finding me, but I was worried about my parents. I never told them that I was pregnant. I talked to my mom a few times on the phone, but I never mentioned it. I did wonder is she heard about it on either the T.V or in a magazine. But if she did, she probably would've said something to me. I didn't know how my parents are going to react when I tell them. They will probably be shocked when they find out that their _son _is five months pregnant.

But they might come around eventually. I knew my parents wanted grandchildren more then anything, but when they found out I was gay, they were a little upset. But now they will probably be happy that I'm giving them not one, but two grandchildren. I just hope they don't mind becoming grandparents now.

I sighed and looked out the window. The sun was barely coming up, and everything looked so beautiful and peaceful. I wish my life was peaceful, but it wasn't. Everywhere I went the paparazzi followed, but I didn't mind it before because I didn't really have anything to hide. But now I do, and it just makes my life harder.

I still had no idea how I was going to raise twins, and be in a band. It was just way too much to handle, and especially when you're only sixteen. I've thought about leaving the band and just focusing on the twins, but I couldn't do that. I needed to stay with the band, so my babies would at least have a good life. I wanted to give my babies everything and make sure they were okay. I loved them so much, that I would do anything for them. The mean so much to me.

Kendall grabbed my hand and gently rubbed it. "Are you ok Logie?"

"I'm just scared" I said.

"Why?" he asked. "We are safe now"

"I know, but I'm worried about my parents. They don't know about all this and what if they hate me." I said.

"Logie, they will never hate you, they love you. And don't worry, they are going to fine when they hear the news" Kendall said.

"But what if they're not and they want me tell me to give up the babies" I said.

"I thought your parents wanted grandchildren?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, when I'm older. Not when I'm sixteen" I said.

"Logan relax. They are going to be fine" he said.

I sighed. "I hope so"

"Don't worry about it. Just get some rest ok" he said.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I managed to fall asleep for most of the ride, but woke up when the babies would move around. I still wasn't use to them kicking me, and I probably wont be for a while. Kendall loved it when the babies were moving, but if he knew how uncomfortable it was, he would change his mind.

Even though the babies were moving, I tried to ignore it and go to sleep. I slept for most of the trip, but I wasn't complaining. I needed to rest anyway. My nap was interrupted when Kendall started to shake me.

"Five more minutes" I said.

"Logie wake up. We're here" he said.

I opened my eyes and sat up. I yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes..

"We're here already?" I asked.

"Yup, you slept the whole way" Kendall said.

"Sorry" I said.

"Its no big deal. I would rather you rest anyway" he said.

I yawned. "But I'm still tired"

"Still? Well you can rest once we get inside. Now come on" Kendall said.

I nodded and got out of the car. I wanted to help Kendall with the bags, but I knew I couldn't in my condition. I quickly wrapped my jacket around myself. I didn't want my parents to see anything just yet. I took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. A few minutes later, the door opened and my mom appeared.

"Logan, oh my god. What happened to you?" she asked.

I had totally forgotten about my face. I could just explain that to them as well.

"Just got in a little fight" I said.

"My poor baby. Come inside and relax" she said.

"Mom, is it ok if Kendall and I stay with you guys for a little bit? We are going through a rough time right now" I said.

"Of course you can. Is working stressing you out?" she asked.

"Well that's part of it" I said.

"Don't worry. You boys can stay as long as you need to" my mom said.

"Thank you Mrs. Mitchell" Kendall said.

She smiled. "Anytime"

"Um mom, there is something I need to tell you" I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Can you get dad? This is for both of you" I said.

She nodded and went into the kitchen. Kendall took my hand and we went upstairs. I placed my suitcase next to my bed, then I sat down.

"Are you nervous?" Kendall asked.

"I'm terrified" I said.

"Don't be. I'm going to be here with you and I promise that your parents are going to be so happy" Kendall said.

"I hope so" I said.

Kendall gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was so sweet and filled with love, that it made me feel a lot better. We pulled apart when my mom started calling for us.

"Are you ready?" Kendall asked.

I placed my hand over my stomach. "I think so"

Kendall took my hand and we down to the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch, so Kendall and I sat on the loveseat.

"Logan its good to see you" my dad said. "How are you? besides getting hit in the face."

"I'm ok" I said.

"Honey what's going on with you?" my mom asked.

I looked down and placed a hand over my stomach. "I don't know how to tell you guys this, but…..I'm pregnant"

The room was dead silent. I looked up and my parents had a shocked expression on their face. My mom kept looking at my stomach, then back at me. I could tell she was trying to figure out how in the world I got pregnant.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"How did this happen?" my mom asked.

"I have this condition and it allows me to get pregnant" I said.

"I thought you boys were being responsible? That's what you told us" my mom said.

"I swear we are, but the condom broke and now this" I said.

"And you plan on keeping the baby?" my mom asked.

"Yeah that's the plan. I don't want to give them up" I said.

"Them? You're having twins?" she asked.

I nodded. "A boy and a girl"

My mom stood up and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy"

"You are?" I asked.

"Yes. I've always wanted grandchildren. Even though I was expecting you to be older, I'm still happy" she said.

"Thanks mom" I said.

We pulled apart and she hugged Kendall next. She then sat back down next to my dad. He still hasn't said anything, and I was getting really nervous.

"Dad, are you ok? You haven't said anything" I said.

"I don't know what to say" he said.

"Maybe congratulations or that you're happy too" I said.

"Logan, how could you let this happen? I thought you were more responsible then that" my dad said.

"I'm really sorry, but please don't be mad at me" I said.

"I'm more disappointed then mad. Do you know how this is going to change your life?" he said.

"I know but…."

"You can say goodbye to becoming a doctor and being in a band. You're not going to have the time to raise two kids and finish school. You're life is ruined now and so is your future" my dad said.

My dad was right. Having a baby is going to change my life completely. I wouldn't be able to have a future, but I at least wanted my babies to have one. That's why I was going to try my best to finish school and continue with the band. Even if my life wasn't the best, I wanted my babies to have a better one.

"I know you're disappointed in me, but I can raise the babies and continue with the band. Everyone else believes in me, why cant you?" I asked.

"Because I don't think you can do it. You're only sixteen, Logan. You cant do this. You have to give them up." my dad said.

"But I dont want to give them up. Dad, I can do this" I said.

"And I'm going to help him" Kendall said.

"It doesn't matter. You boys are just kids. You don't know anything about raising one at you're age" my dad said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

My dad went silent. I have no idea why my words affected him, but they did. He stood up and left the room. My mom gave me an apologetic smile before following him.

I sighed. "I told you they wouldn't accept it"

"Logie, they're fine. Your dad just needs some time to let it all sink in. He will come around" Kendall said.

"Forget it. I'm just going to go to bed" I said.

I stood up from the couch and went to my room. I laid down on my bed and waited for sleep to take over, but it never did. I opened my suitcase and pulled out one of the baby books I brought with me. I started to read it. At least I could concentrate on something else.

I stayed awake for most of the night reading. The book was really interesting, but a little scary. I was really nervous about labor and childbirth. It was going to be extremely painful, and I wasn't ready for that. My birth plan was to have a simple c-section, but Brittney said I could also give birth naturally, but I didn't want to do that. That would be just too much for my body.

I closed the book and set in on the nightstand. I looked at the clock. It was about eleven-thirty. Just as I was about to go to sleep, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said.

I thought for sure it would be Kendall coming to give me a goodnight kiss or something, but it wasn't. The door opened and my dad walked in.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I nodded and he walked over to my bed. He sat down and looked at me. I was afraid he was going to yell at me or something.

"Logan, I'm not mad at you, so don't ever think that I am" he said.

"Then why did act like it?" I asked.

He sighed. "The reason I want you to give up the babies, is so that you can have a future. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"As you know, your mother and I were around the same age as you when you were born. When I found out I was going to be a father, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go to collage and get a medical degree, I wasn't ready for a baby. But I knew putting you first was more important. That's why I encouraged you to become a doctor, because I knew I couldn't, I at least wanted my son to be one. But when you told me that you're pregnant, I didn't want you to go through the same thing I did. I know what its like to lose a dream because something else got in the way." my dad said.

"Wow. I didn't know you gave up your dream…for me" I said.

"I just wanted you to be happy. You're more important to me then anything else" he said.

"I love you dad" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"I love you too son" he said.

"And I promise that I will become a doctor. I want to make you proud" I said.

We pulled apart and he held me by my shoulders.

"But I am proud of you" he said.

"You are? But I'm in a band when I should be studying for med school" I said.

"Even if you don't become a doctor. I will still be proud of you" he said.

I smiled. "Thanks dad… for everything"

"You're welcome" he said.

He stood up and covered me with the blankets. He walked over to the door and turned to face me.

"Goodnight dad. I love you" I said.

"Goodnight Logan. I love you too" he said.

I smiled and he turned off the lights. He quietly closed the door and left the room. All this reminded me of my childhood. My dad would always tuck me in before I went to bed, and I loved it. I guess since he still does it now, just shows that he cares and that I'm still his baby, no matter what. When my babies arrive, I am always going to tuck them in. Because that is something they will never forget.

**A/N: See i told you i would update later. anyway hope everyone liked this chapter. =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Logan's POV**

It felt so good to be back in Texas. I really missed my parents. I was glad that they were okay with me having a baby, or babies. I thought for sure that they would kill me when they found out, but they didn't. I understood why my dad was a little upset at first. He had gone through the exact same thing, and he didn't want me to go through it as well. He thought that this would ruin my future, but I assured him it wouldn't. I knew I could raise the babies and still have a future. It wasn't going to be easy, but whoever said it was.

I didn't mind that my parents were alright with all of this, but I wish my mom would stop being so protective. I couldn't do anything without her making sure I was okay. I knew she was only doing that because that's what mothers do, but I could take care of myself. And I had Kendall if I really needed anything.

The one thing I wasn't so happy about, was that Kendall still had to sleep in the guestroom. I thought it would make more sense if he slept in the same room as me. I wanted him to be there, just in case I needed him for something. Plus, I wasn't comfortable being by myself, I wanted someone there with me. And that person was Kendall. I needed to discuss this with my parents. Hopefully they would say yes.

"Mom, can Kendall stay with me in my room?" I asked.

My mom was making dinner and I was watching her. Kendall was in the living room watching T.V with my dad. My dad really wanted to get to know Kendall more, so they would hang out all the time. Kendall, however, wasn't so happy about it. He loved my dad, but spending every minute of everyday with him, was too much. I felt sorry for Kendall, there was only so much of my dad that you could tolerate.

"Mom? Hello?" I said.

"I'm sorry honey I'm just really busy. What did you say?" she asked.

"Can Kendall stay in my room?" I asked.

"With you?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"No"

"But mom, it makes more sense if he does" I said.

"Logan, I don't want you boys to share a room" she said.

"But why? Mrs. Knight let us share a room. Just trust us" I said.

"Well that's her" my mom said.

"So you don't trust me, is that it?" I asked.

"I do, but last time you boys shared a room…."

"Mom, we aren't going to do anything. I'm already pregnant, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You have a point" my mom said.

"Please mom, I promise that nothing will happen. Besides, if you must know, I don't want sex anyway" I said.

My mom chuckled and turned back to making dinner.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

"I don't know, Logan. I'm still not comfortable with the idea. Ask your father" she said.

"But I'm asking you" I said.

"Logan, just ask him" she said.

"I don't want to. Please mom just let Kendall stay with me. What if I need him during the middle of the night. I wont be able to get to him, but if he is in the same room as me, I wouldn't have a problem" I said.

She sighed. "Fine he can stay in your room, but if you boys do anything"

"Mom, we wont" I said.

"Ok"

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom. Love you"

"Love you too. Now go tell everyone dinner is almost ready" she said.

I nodded and went into the living room. My dad and Kendall were still watching TV. when I entered the room, Kendall gave me a look that clearly asked for help. I chuckled and I sat down next to him. He grabbed my hand and our fingers intertwined. I rested my head on his shoulder. My mom walked in a few minutes later, letting us know dinner was ready. After dinner, Kendall and I cleaned up the kitchen. But my mom got mad when she walked in and saw that Kendall and were covered with bubbles. Once everything was cleaned up, I grabbed Kendall's hand and led him up to my room. I pushed him in my room and closed the door.

"Um Logie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to bed" I said.

"But I have to go to my room" he said.

"Not anymore"

"What?"

"My mom said you can sleep in here with me" I said.

"She did?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. We just have to be careful" I said.

"And we can do that?" he asked.

"I think so. I'm not really in the mood to do things with you anyway" I said.

"Gee thanks"

"I'm sorry Kenny, but I'm not" I said.

"Not even a little?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope"

"Its fine I guess. I understand" he said.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Kendall went back into his room to get changed. I pulled out my pajamas and got dressed. I climbed into bed and waited for Kendall to come back. A few minutes later he returned, and I was a little surprised. All he was wearing was his pajama bottoms, but no shirt. And his body looked amazing.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked.

"Its too hot for one. Do you want me to put one on?" he asked.

"No!"

"What?"

"I mean if you want to. It doesn't matter to me." I said.

"Then I wont wear one" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

He walked over and climbed into bed next to me. I turned the light off and snuggled under his arms.

"Good night Logie" he said.

"Goodnight Kenny" I said.

He placed his hand over my stomach, and gently rubbed it. "Goodnight babies"

I smiled and placed my hand over his. In a matter of minutes, Kendall was fast asleep. Me, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes, they would just open a few minutes later. I felt like getting up and reading, but I didn't want to wake Kendall up. Kendall shifted in his sleep and he wrapped his arms around me a little tighter. I just loved the way his big, strong arms felt around me. I felt so safe and protected. He was just amazing and I loved him so much. I loved everything about him. I loved the way he cared so much about his family and friends. I loved how he could be strong, but at the same time have a sensitive side. I loved his eyes and of course his body. His body was just so amazing and hot. I just wanted to do so many things with him.

Just thinking about Kendall like that, made me feel really horny. And Kendall without his shirt on, wasn't helping. I've felt a little horny before, but now this was bad. My hormones were out of control. I tried to ignore my urges and go to sleep, but I couldn't. I just wanted Kendall to fu….

"_No Logan. Calm yourself" _I told myself.

But no matter what I told myself, it didn't help. I needed Kendall. And I needed him now.

"Kendall" I whispered.

Nothing.

"Kendall" I said a little louder.

"Hmm" he said sleepily.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

He didn't answer and just wrapped his arms around me even more. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off me. I guess I pushed him with so much force, that he fell off the bed. I winced when I heard the giant thud.

"Ow" he groaned.

I crawled over to his side of the bed and looked down. "Are you ok?"

"Why did you push me off?" he asked as he got back on the bed.

"Because you wouldn't wake up. What if I was in labor and you wouldnt wake up?"

"I'm sorry. Are the babies ok?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "They're fine. Why don't you ever ask if I'm ok?"

"I'm sorry Logie. Are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, but I wish you would ask me instead of me having to tell you" I said.

"I promise Logie I will from now on. I will do whatever you want" he said.

"Anything?"

"Anything. Just say the words and I will do it" he said.

I quickly pressed my lips to his. He was a little taken aback from how rough the kiss was, but I didn't care. I wanted it rough. We separated and I pushed him on his back. I immediately attacked his neck with kisses.

"Logie, what are you doing?" Kendall said.

"I want it Kendall" I said.

"Want what?" he asked.

"You know what I want" I said.

His eyes widened and he gently pushed me off him.

"Logie, we cant. What about the babies?" he asked.

"They'll be fine. Now fuck me" I said before leaning in for another kiss.

"No" he said as he pushed my mouth away. "I don't want to"

"But you said that you would do whatever I asked you" I said.

"Yeah, but not this" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't want to hurt the babies" he said.

"Kendall, they will be fine. Now please can we continue? I really want this" I said.

"But Logie…."

I put my finger to his lips. "Don't speak"

I pressed my lips to his for another kiss. Kendall let a small moan escape his mouth as I sucked on his bottom lip. He parted his lips and I stuck my tongue in his mouth. I pushed him back down and continued to kiss him.

"Are you sure about this Logie?" he asked after we pulled apart.

"Yes. I want this so bad" I said.

"But what about your parents?" he asked.

"We will just have to be quiet" I said.

"You quiet? That's impossible" Kendall said.

I glared at him. "Do you want this or no?"

"Um….I guess" he said.

I smirked and lowered my hands down to his crotch. I slowly started to rub his growing bugle. He moaned as I continued to rub it.

"Do you like that baby?" I asked.

"M-more Logie" he moaned.

I attacked his lips once again. He placed his hands on my waist, then flipped us over, so I was under him.

"Whoa Kendall be careful" I said.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said.

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine. I parted my lips, and he began mapping out my mouth with his tongue. I moaned into the kiss as he swirled his tongue around. He lowered his hands down to my crotch, and started palming me through my pants.

"Ngh! Kendall more" I said.

He grabbed the waistband of my pants and removed them, along with my boxers. I moaned as he placed his mouth at the tip of my cock. He swirled his tongue around before taking my whole length in his mouth. I latched my hand on to his hair as he sucked and hummed. I knew I was close, but I tried to fight it. I couldn't fight it anymore and I came in Kendall's mouth. He tried to swallow most of the liquid, but he couldn't. He let of me with a wet pop, then wiped his mouth.

"Are you good now Logie" Kendall asked.

"N-no. I want more" I said.

"I think that's enough Logie" he said.

"No please Kendall. I really want this" I said.

He sighed. "Fine, but try to be quiet"

I nodded. "Ok"

He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them. Once they were coated with enough saliva, he brought them down to my awaiting entrance. I felt him push one finger in, then another. I hissed in pain as he started to thrust them. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion to stretch me.

"Ok I'm ready" I said.

Kendall pulled his fingers out, then removed his pants and boxers. He covered his erection with saliva, then positioned himself between my legs. I opened my legs a little wider, so he could get a better view. I felt him push the head of his cock inside, then stop so I could adjust to his presence. After a few seconds, I couldnt take it.

"Come on Kendall"

He pulled out then slowly thrust back in. I moaned as I felt his cock slide in and out of me. I wanted him to go faster and deeper.

"Faster Kendall" I moaned.

"I don't want to hurt the babies" he said.

"They will be fine. Please go faster and deeper." I said.

"But I don't want to poke them" he said.

"What?"

"I don't want to go in deeper, then poke one in the face. That's just rude" he said.

"Kendall, I promise you that you're not going to poke them" I said.

"But what if I do? I don't want to hurt my own babies" he said.

"Kendall, they will be fine. I promise ok" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

He pushed back into me with so much force, that my body jolted. I moaned as I felt him go in deeper. He brushed against my prostate and I screamed his name. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

Kendall chuckled. "See I was right, you cant be quiet"

"Yes I can" I said.

"Then prove it" he said.

He pulled out and slammed into me again, hitting my sweet spot dead on. I cupped my mouth to keep me from screaming. Kendall picked up the pace and thrust into me harder. I arched my back off the bed as Kendall kept hitting my prostate. I groaned as I felt one of the babies moving.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"They're moving" I said.

"Shit! I woke them up" he said.

"No you didn't. Just keep going" I said.

"I don't want to hurt them, Logie. I already woke them up" he said.

"They're fine. Just please a little longer" I said.

"I cant babe" he said.

"Please I'm so close" I said.

He sighed. "Fine, but let me know if they kick you again ok"

I nodded. He pulled out and continued to thrust in and out. I felt one of the babies push against my side. I tried to ignore it and just focus on the pleasure Kendall was bringing me.

"Fuck!" I said as Kendall hit my sweet spot again.

"Is it the babies?" he asked.

"No they're ok. H-hit it again" I said.

He nodded and slammed into me. I screamed as he continued to hit my prostate. I was close, but I needed more. I let out another groan as one of the babies kicked my side. That time it was painful. I grabbed my side as the baby continued to kick.

"Logie, maybe I should stop" Kendall said as he pulled out.

"No go back in. I'm almost there" I said.

He sighed, but pushed back in. I winced as I felt another kick. Kendall quickly pulled out again and I groaned.

"They want me to stop. I don't want to hurt them anymore" he said.

"Kendall please I'm so close" I said.

He pushed his cock back in and continued to thrust. I held onto the sheets as he moved faster and faster. I was enjoying this, but at the same time I wasn't. The babies wouldn't leave me alone, just kicked harder and harder. I whimpered as one kicked really hard. Kendall quickly pulled out again and I let out another groan.

"I cant do this Logie" he said.

"Yes you can. Please continue and don't pull out this time" I said.

He nodded and pressed the head of cock back in, then took it out.

"Forget it. I'm done" I said.

"You are?" Kendall asked.

"Yup. You keep pulling out so what's the point of continuing. Forget it" I said.

He sighed and pulled his pajama pants back on, then laid down next to me. I put my pants back on and turned over on my side. Kendall wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I shrugged him off.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't touch me" I said.

"Why?"

"Because you didn't want to before, so what's the point now"

"Aw come on babe, you have to understand" he said.

"Just drop it ok" I said.

He sighed and turned over on to the other side. I rolled my eyes and snuggled under the covers.

"Goodnight Logie" he said.

I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. I understood that he was trying to be careful with the babies, and that's fine. But he doesn't seem to care about my needs anymore. I guess I was getting a little jealous, which is stupid. I shouldn't be, but I just want Kendall to care about me too. Before all of this, he always cared about me, but now he doesn't care.

I wasn't going to let it get to me. I didn't want my mood to get worse, then it already is. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Our stay in Texas was only supposed to be for a couple weeks, but it soon turned to almost a month. I just wanted to stay here for a little longer. I was still nervous about going back, and I didn't want to deal with all the drama that was waiting for me back in California. Kendall really wanted to go back home, because he missed his family and of course our friends. I missed them too, but I wasn't ready to return yet. I felt bad for forcing Kendall to stay longer, but its for the best.

He said he didn't mind, but I knew he was lying. He missed being back in California so much, that he even said he was starting to miss Gustavo. And that's saying something. I was getting a little tired of being in Texas too. I really wanted to go back home. I missed all of my friends. I missed going to school and even to rehearsals with Gustavo. Even though I couldn't do any of those things anymore, I still missed it.

I was a little nervous about telling my parents that I wanted to go back to California, but I shouldn't be scared to tell them. I've told them worse things in the past. Kendall and I decided that we would go back home in a couple of days. I was a little unsure about it at first, but I finally gave in.

I had barley entered my sixth month of pregnancy, and I was getting more and more tired. My emotions has started to get better, and I was happy about that. I think even Kendall was glad. I knew he couldn't stand it when my emotions were out of control. He hated it when I snapped at him for the stupidest reasons. But now since my emotions were getting back on track, I stopped being bitchy towards Kendall. They only thing that was still going on and out of control, was my horniness. I found myself getting turned on whenever Kendall did pretty much anything. But every time I asked him for sex, he would always say no. He was still worried about hurting the babies, so sex was out of the question.

I would have a few food cravings every now and then. The thing I loved to eat was pickles and chocolate ice cream. Kendall thought it was the grossest things he has ever seen, but I told him it was the best. He couldn't even be in the same room with me when I ate that. I tried not to eat junk food all the time. I made sure to eat a healthy balanced diet. But whenever I was craving chocolate, I couldn't help but splurge.

It was three o'clock in the afternoon and I was trying to take a nap. Kendall and I were leaving tomorrow, so he was upstairs packing. My parents were a little sad that we were leaving, but they said they understood. I was going to miss my parents, but right now they were bugging me. Especially my dad.

I was laying on the couch trying to sleep, and my dad was watching a game. Him watching T.V. didn't bother me. It was when his favorite team scored, he would cheer really loudly. I loved my dad, but right now, he was giving me a headache. I had enough and I went upstairs. Hopefully there I can try and sleep. I went into my room and laid down on my bed. Kendall walked in from the bathroom and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"You look so cute when you're tired" he said.

"Psh yeah right" I said.

He chuckled and sat next to me. "Why did you come up here? I thought you were taking a nap"

"I was trying to, but my dad is way too loud" I said.

"Aw he didn't mean to babe" he said.

"I don't care. He was giving me a headache, and I'm not in the mood for one" I said.

"I'm sorry Logie, but we are leaving tomorrow, then you can relax" Kendall said.

"Unless James and Carlos bug me too" I said.

"I don't think they will. They understand what you're going through" he said.

"Them understand? No one understands what I'm going through. What I'm going through is hell. I'm always tired, my emotions are whack and I gained a lot of weight" I said.

"But look at it this way, Logie. You're bringing life into this world. That has to mean something right?" Kendall asked.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right, but I hate having to go through all of this"

"I know babe. But you only have three months left, and they are going to fly by" he said.

I yawned. "Yeah"

"Why don't you get some rest ok" he said.

I nodded and he kissed me on the head. Kendall left the room and I closed my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep. I wasn't even asleep long before my nap was interrupted. I groaned as my phone started ringing. I ignored it and fell asleep again, only to be woken up when my phone continued to ring. I opened my eyes and grabbed my phone off the night stand.

"Hello" I said sleepily.

"_Hi Logan. Its Camille"_

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"_I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"_

"Yeah, its no big deal though. How are you?"

"_How come you left without saying goodbye. Do you know how upset I was?"_

"Camille, I'm so sorry. I was going to but…"

"_Just save it Logan. I will deal with you later"_

"Sorry" I said.

"_Its ok. So how are you doing?"_

"I'm alright. Just really, really tired" I said.

"_Well just get plenty of rest ok. You are five months right?"_

"I'm six actually" I said.

"_Wow you must be getting big"_

"You have no idea"

"_I wish I could be there. I really miss you"_

"I miss you too. Kendall and I are going back tomorrow, so I will see you soon" I said.

"_You cant come back"_

"Why?"

"_Its getting worse Logan. The press came up with another story about you, and its bad"_

"What do you mean bad? What are they saying?" I asked.

"_They're saying that Kendall is abusive towards you."_

"What? Where did they get that from?"

"_The day we were attacked by the paparazzi. They got a picture of you and they are blaming Kendall for your injuries. Everyone hates both you and Kendall now, but mostly him."_

"Why would they do something like this?" I asked.

"_That's what its like living in Hollywood. Did you think nothing like this would happen after you found out you were pregnant?"_

"I didn't think anyone would find out about it"

"_I'm sorry Logan. This is all a huge disaster"_

"Are you okay though?" I asked.

"_Not really. The press has been after James, Carlos and I."_

"Why? You guys didn't do anything"

"_We kind of did. We're not telling the press where you are"_

"Thank you, and I'm so sorry Camille. This is all my fault" I said.

"_Don't apologize. This was going to happen sooner or later"_

"Yeah, but you guys are dealing with all the drama I caused. Nothing was supposed to happen to you guys" I said.

"_Its okay Logan. Don't worry about us. We are going to make sure that no one finds out anything ok"_

"But Camille…."

"_Logan, its fine. Besides, you would probably do the same for us"_

"You're one of the greatest girls in the world" I said.

"_I know. But I have to go ok. I'll talk to you later. Hopefully I will see you soon"_

"Don't worry you will" I said.

"_Ok bye"_

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. Everything seemed to be getting worse. I thought for sure the press would've forgotten about my pregnancy, but they didn't. They were only making it worse by coming out with a ridiculous story. I couldn't believe that they were saying that Kendall is abusive. Kendall has never hurt anyone in anyway. He just wasn't that type of person. But for the press to come out with a story like that, is ridiculous. They went way too far this time. I was fine with people hating me for whatever reason, but to hate Kendall for something he didn't do, made me upset.

Our fans have to understand that the story isn't true. But our fans didn't know anything about us. They just knew a few facts, but our personal lives were kept private. Until now. But since our fans didn't know much about us, most of them will probably believe this story. And that scared me.

I was also scared that the police might get involved. And if they believed Kendall was abusive, then they would throw him in jail. Or they would take my babies away because they would think my household isn't safe. And I didn't want any of that to happen.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I had no idea what I was going to do. There was no way Kendall and I could go back to California now. I had to tell Kendall about all of this, I just dont know when. The bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in. I guess the time was now.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No. I was already awake" I said.

"Are you ok? You look upset" Kendall said.

"Camille just called" I said.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Kendall, we cant go back to California" I said.

"Why?"

"Because Camille said its not safe"

"Logie, its fine. Everyone probably forgot about all of this" he said.

I shook my head. "They didn't forget"

"What do you mean?"

"The press came out with a story. They are saying that you are abusive towards me" I said.

"You're kidding right? I would never hurt you in any way" Kendall said.

"I know, but that's what they're saying" I said.

"Where did they get that from anyway?" he asked.

"They got pictures of me after I was attacked by the paparazzi, and they are blaming you for it" I said.

"People don't actually believe it, do they?" he asked.

I nodded. "Camille said everyone is against you because of it"

"But that is just fucked up. I've never ever hurt you" he said.

"I know baby, I know" I said.

"What do we do now?"

"We just have to wait here until all of this passes over" I said.

"But I really wanted to go home. I miss everyone" Kendall said.

"I miss everyone too, but we cant go back yet" I said.

"Then when can we?"

"I was thinking after the babies are born" I said.

"Logie, that wont be for another three months" he said.

"I know, but I think its better if I have the babies here" I said.

Kendall sighed and sat down on the bed. I scooted closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't like this Logie" he said.

"I know. I don't either" I said.

"Do you still think we can get through all of this?" he asked.

"Yeah, we've been through bad situations before and we've always managed to get out of those. We can get out of this one" I said.

"I hope you're right, Logie" he said.

"When have I ever been wrong?" I asked.

Kendall chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lowered me down on to my back. I started to unbuckle his belt, but he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to have sex right now" he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I reached for his belt again.

"Logie, I'm sure" he said as he fixed his belt.

Kendall stood up and walked over to the door. "Get some rest ok"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine"

He chuckled and left the room. I sighed and laid back down. I really needed to learn to control my urges.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***

Its been two days since I found out about that story the press came up with. I didn't want to tell my parents because they would freak out, and I didn't want them too. I was already dealing with so much right now, and having my parents freak out about this, was way too much.

Kendall and I were watching T.V. in the living room, while my parents were talking in the kitchen. It felt good to just sit back and relax. My head was laying in Kendall's lap and he was playing with my hair. I loved it when he did this. It always relaxed me or put me to sleep, and right now I actually felt like going to sleep. I closed my eyes and tried to take a little nap. My eyes shot open when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Kendall said.

I groaned and sat up. Kendall stood up from the couch and went to answer the door. I wasn't interested, so I grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. I could hear Kendall talking to some guy, but I didn't recognize the voice. A few minutes later, Kendall returned, and to my surprise, with a police officer. I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered myself with it.

"Logan Mitchell?" the cop asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" he asked.

"Ok" I said.

"Honey who was at the door?" my mom asked as she entered the living room.

Her eyes widened when she saw the cop.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Mrs. Mitchell, I'm officer Romero. I need to ask your son a few questions"

"Did he do something wrong?" my mom asked.

"No not at all. This is just about the story that is going on about him" officer Romero said.

"What story?" my mom asked.

"Mrs. Mitchell, have you noticed any bruises or signs of physical abuse on your son?" the cop asked.

"He had a few bruises about a month ago, but that's it. What does that have to do with anything?" my mom asked.

"I believe that your son is being physical abused" office Romero said.

My mom gasped. "What?"

"I got a call informing me that your son is in an abusive relationship"

My moms eyes immediately fell on Kendall. "You're hurting my baby?"

"Mom, Kendall isn't hurting me" I said.

"Then why were you covered in bruises?" she asked.

"I was attacked my the paparazzi. I swear it wasn't Kendall" I said.

"Mr. Mitchell, these photos indicate that you were indeed abused. And I think Mr. Knight had something to do with it" officer Romero said as he handed me pictures of the day I was attacked.

"How did you get these?" I asked.

"Officer Garcia contacted me and told me about your situation. He asked me to check and make sure you're okay"

"Wait officer Garcia as in…"

"Carlos's dad" Kendall finished for me.

"Why would Carlos tell his dad about all of this?" I asked Kendall.

He shrugged. "I don't know babe"

I turned back to the cop. "There has to be a mistake. Kendall is not abusive"

"I was told that he has been abusing you for a few months now" officer Romero said.

"But that's a lie. You can check my body and you wont find one bruise on me" I said.

"Then I need you to come with me." the cop said.

"Wait I'm going with him" Kendall said.

Kendall and I rode with officer Romero, while my parents followed in their car. I was a little nervous about going to the police station, but I had nothing to hide. Kendall has never hit me while we've been together, and now everyone was going to find out the truth. I just hope that once the police find out that Kendall isn't the one that hurt me, that the story about Kendall disappears.

We arrived at the station and I was taken towards the back. I was stripped down to my boxers and checked for any signs of abuse. Of course they found none. After asking Kendall and I more questions, we were finally able to leave. They didn't charge Kendall with anything because they couldn't prove he did it. I was glad when we finally went home. My parents were totally different towards Kendall, and I didn't like it. I had a feeling they couldn't trust him anymore. Even though he didn't do anything, but my parents didn't understand.

I went up to my room and grabbed my phone. I needed to confront a certain person. I called Carlos number and waited. It took about three rings before he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Carlos, why did you tell your dad about everything?" I asked.

"_Logan?"_

"Yeah its me. Now why did you do it?"

"_I'm sorry. My dad found out and he thought Kendall was actually hurting you. I told him that he wasn't, but my dad wanted to make sure. So he called the called the cops in Texas and asked them to check on you"_

"Carlos, Kendall could've been arrested" I said.

"_Was he? Please tell me he wasn't. I would feel so bad if he was"_

"He's fine. But I'm just saying he could've. Please don't tell anyone about this ok"

"_I wont Logan. I promise"_

"How is everything?" I asked.

"_We're ok I guess. When are you coming home? Everyone really misses you. How are the babies?"_

"They're fine, but Carlos, I don't think I will be home for a while" I said.

"_Why?"_

"Because of everything that is going on. Its not safe to return yet"

"_Oh I understand. When do you plan on coming back?"_

"After the babies are born" I said.

"_But I really wanted to see them"_

"You will I promise. But you wont see them for a while"

"_This stinks. Have they done anything cool?"_

"They've kicked and punched me harder then usual, but that's about it" I said.

"_I'm sorry. It sounds painful"_

" It is, but I'm getting a little used to it"

"_Oh ok. I have to go ok. It was great talking to you. Please come back soon, we miss you guys so much. Its not the same"_

"I miss you guys too and I promise we will be back soon" I said.

"_Ok goodnight and bye"_

"Wait Carlos"

"_Yeah"_

"Are you being careful?" I asked.

"_I'm trying Logan"_

"Well try harder. I want the twins to meet their uncle Carlitos"

"_Ok I will. Goodnight"_

"Goodnight"

I hung up and set my phone down. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was too tired to wait for Kendall. I turned off the light and snuggled under the covers. I was glad today was finally over, it was awful anyway. I just hope tomorrow is better and that nothing gets worse.

**A/N: ok i just want to point something out. there is a cargan mpreg and in it the press says carlos is abusing logan. i swear that i did nt copy. when i was writing this chapter i didnt realize how similar it is to that cargan story. and by the time i finished writing this chapter, i finally realized tht it was similar. i'm sorry if anyone thought i copied, but i didnt. just wanted to let u all know tht.**


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting in the living room, going through some of the baby clothes my mom bought. Since I told her Kendall and I were going to be staying until the babies were born, she went out and bought a whole bunch of baby stuff. My parents even bought the babies a crib. I told them not to, but they insisted on it. The crib was a really pretty golden brown, and just big enough for the twins.

While I was looking through the clothes, Kendall and my dad were in the guest room putting up the crib. My mom thought it would be better if the babies had their own room. I was a little unsure of them being so far away, but my mom said they would be fine. I was glad my parents were starting to treat Kendall better. They were being a little hateful towards him when they believed the story about him. But since I kept telling them that Kendall wasn't abusive, they relaxed and started to treat him better. The rumors about Kendall hitting me eventually stopped. I guess it was a good thing that the police got involved. They proved that Kendall wasn't hurting me in anyway, so the press stopped with that rumor.

My mom bought so many clothes for the twins, that I couldn't decide on which outfit I wanted them to wear when I brought them home from the hospital. All of the outfits were so cute, that I couldn't decide. I guess I was a little indecisive. I would ask my mom, but she went out to get groceries and more baby stuff. I swear my mom was already spoiling the twins, and they weren't even here yet.

I was a little over eight months, and I was even more tired then usual. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I couldn't. I needed to prepare for the babies arrival. I wasn't due for another month, but I still wanted to be prepared. Kendall told me that he would take care of everything so I could rest, but I told him I was capable of helping.

Sometimes I would drop what I was doing, and take a nap. But no matter how many times I slept, I would still be exhausted. My back and feet would hurt a lot, so I would have to sit down and rest. Kendall always made sure to massage my back if it was sore. His back rubs were always the greatest. He must have magic fingers or something.

I needed Kendall's help, but it wasn't for a back massage. I needed him to help me pick out baby clothes. I knew he was busy helping my dad, but I didn't care. This was an emergency.

"Kendall!" I called.

He didn't respond, so I kept calling for him.

"Kendall! Kendall!"

A few minutes later, I could hear him running down the stairs.

"Logie. Logie, what's wrong? Are you okay? Is it time?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Its not that"

"Then what's wrong?" he asked.

"Which one do you like better?" I asked as I picked up two baby outfits. "This one or this one?"

"That's what you called me for?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I cant decide"

He sighed and collapsed on the couch. "Why are you stressing out over baby clothes?"

"Because I want the babies to look good" I said.

"Logie, you sound like James"

"Oh my god. You're right" I said.

He chuckled. "Its ok babe. I think you just miss him so much"

"I do actually. I miss everyone" I said.

Kendall wrapped his arm around me. "I miss them too. But just think, we will get to go home soon, and start our lives with the babies"

"Yeah, but its going to be really hard" I said.

"Aren't you the one that said we can get through this?" he asked.

"Yeah but…."

"Then stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine" Kendall said.

"But what if no one likes the babies?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? Everyone is going to love them. James and Carlos even fought over them" he said.

"Ok fine. But what if the babies don't like me?"

"Logie, they are going to love you. You're bringing them into the world"

"So, they still might not like me" I said.

"Yes they will. They are going to love you" he said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because you are the most amazing person I've ever met. And when they meet you, they are going to think the same thing" Kendall said.

"You really think so?"

"I know so"

I smiled. "You always know what to say"

"I do don't I?"

"Don't push it"

Kendall chuckled and gently pressed his lips to mine. I immediately melted into the kiss. I let out a small moan when nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Ahem"

We quickly pulled apart to see my dad standing in front of us. I could feel my face heat up.

"I just wanted to let you boys know that the crib is finished" he said.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Mitchell. I meant to go back and help" Kendall said.

"Its fine Kendall. Besides, I can see you were needed else where" my dad said.

I groaned and buried my face in Kendall's chest.

My dad chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. If you boys wanted to be alone you could've gone upstairs"

"Dad! Stop talking" I said.

"Okay, okay. Do you guys want to see the crib?" he asked.

Kendall and I nodded, then followed my dad upstairs. Kendall opened the door to the guest room, and we walked inside. I smiled when I saw the crib. Not only did my dad put it together, but he even placed the sleeping mat and a few blanket inside. The crib had light green curtains drooped over it and a few stuffed animals inside. Everything looked perfect, and I knew the babies were going to love it.

I pulled my dad into a hug. "Thanks dad"

"You're welcome"

We pulled apart and I walked over to the crib. I placed my hand on the railing and studied everything for a minute. Everything was exactly how I wanted it. Kendall walked over and placed his hand over mine.

"They are going to love it" he said.

I smiled. "Yeah"

"Do you guys like it? I want to make sure I did a good job" my dad said.

"Its great dad, it really is" I said.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs if you boys need anything" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

My dad left the room and went downstairs.

"I cant believe this is happening" I said.

"Yeah me either, but I'm excited" Kendall said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Logie, we are going to be parents. What's more exciting then that?"

"Yeah, but its also scary. What if we're not fit to be parents?"

Kendall grabbed both of my hands. "Logie, we are going to be fine. We can do this ok"

I sighed. "Ok"

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Come on lets go downstairs"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR******BTR.

The next day I felt awful. I was extremely tired and my back was killing me. Every time Kendall would offer to help, I would push him away. I didn't want him touching me at all. I didn't understand why I was acting so bitchy. I even snapped at my mom, and I didn't know why.

I was in my room trying to sleep, but I kept tossing and turning. My stomach was starting to bother me. I would feel some slight pressure at first, then a really sharp pain. The pains never lasted that long, so I ignored them. After a few minutes, I managed to fall asleep.

I opened my eyes when I felt another sharp pain. I groaned and clutched my stomach. I rolled over onto my side and held onto my pillow tightly. I relaxed when the pain diminished. My bedroom door opened and Kendall walked in.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better" I said.

"Does your stomach still hurt?" he asked.

"No it stopped" I said.

"That's good. At least you only have a few weeks left" Kendall said.

"That's still a long time. I want these babies out now" I said.

"Just be patient Logie. They'll come out when they're good and ready" he said.

"Fine" I said.

"Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Aren't my parents in the living room?" I asked.

Kendall shook his head. "They left an hour ago"

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"They said something about going out with friends" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"So do you want to downstairs?" Kendall asked.

"Sure" I said.

He smiled and took my hand. We went into the living room and I sat on the couch.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Kendall asked.

"It doesn't matter" I said.

"Well we can rent one or something. Just go through the movies, and I'll get the popcorn" he said.

I nodded and Kendall went into the kitchen. I went through the movies, but nothing interested me. I actually didn't feel like watching a movie anymore. I would rather sleep more then anything. I felt another sharp pain and I placed my hand over my stomach.

I sighed and looked down. I hated the way my stomach looked. It was really big, and it made me self-conscious. I don't know why Kendall is still with me. I didn't even looked attractive at all. I looked absolutely awful. Kendall came back and sat down. He must've noticed that I was upset.

"Are you ok babe?" he asked.

"Why are you still with me?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why are you with me? I'm just fat and hideous"

"Logie, you are beautiful" he said.

"No I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are. You're the most beautiful person in the world. And you carrying my babies, makes you even more beautiful" Kendall said.

"Just save it Kendall. I know you don't actually think that" I said.

"Yes I do Logie. I mean every word I say" he said.

"No you don't. You don't really care or love me" I said.

"Then who do I love?" he asked.

"Jo" I mumbled.

"Jo? I don't care about her. Why would you think that?" Kendall asked.

"Because you are always saying that you want to go back home" I said.

"Yeah because I miss my family and friends" he said.

"Or you miss Jo" I said.

He sighed. "Logie, I don't miss her ok. I don't even have feelings for her. I have feelings for you"

"You don't have to lie Kendall. I know you still love her" I said.

"Logan, I'm not lying. I love you. Why cant you get that through you're head?" he asked.

"Because you don't love me. If you did, then you wouldn't have done all this" I said.

"Did what?"

"Knock me up"

"I didn't mean to ok" he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't even use protection. I thought the condom broke, but it didn't. You just weren't wearing one"

"I'm sorry ok. But I didn't think you would get pregnant" Kendall said.

"So, you still should've. You never listen to me" I said.

"I listen to you all the time" he said.

"Really? If you did, then we wouldn't be in this situation. Its your fault that I'm pregnant and that everyone hates us" I said.

"Its not my fault, Logie. So don't blame this on me" he said.

"Well I'm not going to blame myself. I at least tried to be responsible" I said.

"So did I"

I laughed and shook my head. "If you were responsible, none of this would've happened. Let me ask you something though. When you were with Jo, how come you were responsible? But with me you weren't"

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"I know you had sex with Jo when you two were together. But how come you never got her pregnant? But you got me" I said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I was meant to have a baby with you?. The person I'm in love with " he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Kendall"

"Logan, what is your problem?" he asked.

"My problem is that you don't love me as much as you say you do" I said.

"I do love you, but you're acting like an idiot" he said.

"Me? What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not acting like anything. I've been trying to help you, but you don't appreciate anything I do. Maybe you don't love me as much as you say you do" Kendall said.

"Kendall, just leave. You're stressing me out" I said.

"So you're kicking me out, is that it?" he asked.

"You're so fucking stupid" I said.

"I don't even know why I'm with you. All you've done is be a total bitch towards me. I should just leave" Kendall said.

"Then there's the door" I said.

"Logan, you're so fucking immature" he said.

"And you're a fucking asshole" I said.

"I'm done" he said.

"Good. I'm done with you too" I said.

"You know what. I don't want to see or hear from you again" Kendall said.

"I don't care. I don't need you anyway. I can do this on my own, and I don't want you near the babies" I said.

"You cant do that" he said.

"You wanna bet"

"I fucking hate you"

"Then leave. No one is stopping you" I said.

"Fine. I don't need you. All you've done is make my life miserable" Kendall said.

"Me? You've made my life miserable. I cant do anything with my life now" I said.

"Well that's your fault"

"How is this my fault?"

"I guess you should've kept your legs closed huh?"

"I fucking hate you!" I screamed.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

He went upstairs, then came back down with all his stuff.

"So you're just going to leave?" I asked.

"You kicked me out" he said.

"Then go. I don't need or love you" I said.

I could tell I hurt him, but I didn't care. He hurt me way worse then I did him. Kendall rolled his eyes and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I heard the car start, then pull out of the driveway. I grabbed my hair and screamed.

I couldn't believe that he actually left, and when I needed him the most. I may have said that I could do this all on my own, but I really couldn't. I needed Kendall, but now he was gone. I made the mistake of arguing with him. It just made everything worse, and now I lost him.

I didn't think he would ever break up with me, especially when I was carrying his children. But I pushed it too far this time. This is something I will never forgive myself for. I just ruined my babies lives by kicking their father out of it.

I covered my face with my hands and cried. I had no idea what I was going to do now. I needed Kendall here with me. I love him so much and I cant live without him. I was sobbing so loud that I didn't even hear my parents come in.

"Honey what's wrong?" my mom asked as she ran over to me.

"He's g-gone" I said.

"Who is?"

"K-Kendall. He left" I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We got into a really bad fight and he left" I said.

"I'm so sorry honey" my mom said as she hugged me.

"I'm going to kill that boy" my dad said.

"No it wasn't his fault. It was mine" I said.

"Its ok sweetie. You still have us to help you ok" my mom said.

I sniffed. "Ok"

"Now get some rest. You need it" she said.

I nodded and she helped me up from the couch. I winced and grabbed my side when I felt another sharp pain.

"Logan what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Nothing. My stomach kinda hurts" I said.

"Hurts like how?" she asked.

"Mom, its fine. I just need to rest ok" I said.

She nodded. "Ok"

I said goodnight to my parents, then went up to my room. I changed into my pajamas, then climbed into bed. I felt another sharp pain hit and I whimpered. It went away, so once again, I shrugged it off. I kept crying because I missed Kendall and I was really scared. I didn't know how I was going to get through this now that I was alone, but I had to try. I snuggled under the covers and cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

My eyes shot open as a really sharp pain ran through my abdomen. I clutched my stomach and waited for the pain to pass. After a few minutes, the pain went away. I rolled over onto my side and tried to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep. I woke up a few minutes later when I felt another pain hit. I groaned and clutched my stomach. This time the pain lasted a little bit longer, and I was starting to get a little worried. I thought maybe I was sleeping in an awkward position, so I changed sides. But that didn't help.

I groaned as another pain hit. I buried my face into my pillow, and waited for the pain to go away. It lasted for a few minutes, then finally went away. I relaxed and tried to get comfortable, but I couldn't. The pain came back and I let out a whimper.

I didn't know what was wrong with me. I usually knew almost everything. I was in fact the genius. But now, I had no clue what was going on. My mind was desperately trying to think. I've read almost medical book out there, but I couldn't remember anything that could explain my problem.

I held on to the sheets tightly as another pain hit. This one was a little stronger then previous ones. I took a deep breath to relax me, but nothing was working. I needed Kendall, but he wasn't here. Now I regret everything I said or did to him. I let out a cry of pain as another pain shot through my stomach. I needed help, so I called for the one person that could help me.

"Mom!"

I listened quietly for any sign of her, but she never responded. She was probably asleep by now. I looked at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It was around two in the morning. My parents were definitely asleep by now. I groaned as another pain hit.

"Mom!" I screamed. "Mom help me!"

A few minutes later, my bedroom door opened and my mom walked in.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom it hurts" I said.

She walked over and sat on the bed. "What does?"

"My stomach" I said.

I winced and grabbed her arm as another pain shot through my abdomen.

"Honey just breath in and out ok" she said.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I started to feel a little better, but it didn't last long. Another pain hit, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Mom it hurts so much" I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Honey, I need you to relax and stay calm ok" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think you might be in labor" she said.

"What! But I'm not due for another few weeks" I said.

"I guess the babies wanted to come early" my mom said.

"But I'm not prepared. I haven't packed a bag for the hospital or anything" I said.

"Don't worry we still have time. Has your water broken yet?" she asked.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Ok just stay here, and I'll go wake your father" she said.

I nodded and my mom left the room. I couldn't believe I was in labor. I wasn't ready. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but not now. Especially when Kendall wasn't here. He was going to miss the birth of his babies.

I felt another pain wash over my body, and I let out a scream. A few seconds later, I felt something pop and gush out. My pants immediately felt wet. I quickly removed the covers and gasped. Both my pants and bed sheets were soaked.

"Mom!" I screamed.

She quickly ran into the room. "I'm here sweetie, I'm here"

"I think my water just broke" I said.

"Ok don't panic. Everything is going to be alright. I will pack your things and you change into some sweats" my mom said.

"It hurts mom" I said.

"I know, but I need you to change ok. We need to get you to the hospital now" she said.

I nodded and my mom started to pack my bag. I whimpered as I tried to sit up. Another contraction hit and I collapsed back down. I suddenly felt the strong urge to push, I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't. I gave into my body's urges and bore down. I could feel one of the babies move down.

"Ok sweetie lets go" my mom said.

I shook my head. "We cant"

"Why not?"

"The babies are coming now" I said.

"I know honey. But if we leave now, we can get you to the hospital on time" my mom said.

"No I mean they are coming now. I can feel one emerging" I said.

"Sweetie, you cant have the babies here. I'm not experienced to deliver them" she said.

"Can you call a doctor or something?" I asked.

"I don't know any" she said.

"You have to know someone. Or just ask a doctor to come here" I said.

"Are you sure you wont make it to the hospital?" she asked.

"I cant mom. The babies are coming now" I said.

"Ok just relax and I'll figure this out" my mom said before leaving the room.

I took another deep breath as another contraction hit. I was so scared about having the babies at home, but I guess it was better then going to the hospital. I would have a greater chance of the paparazzi finding out about this if I went to the hospital, and I didn't want that. I felt another urge to push, but I tried to fight it. I let out another scream as a contraction hit. I needed Kendall so much right now.

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed his number. I was hoping that he was still driving. At least that way he could answer. The phone rang and rang, but he didn't answer. After a few minutes of ringing, I got his voicemail. I decided to leave him a message.

"Kendall its me. I know you're already on your way back to L.A. but I just wanted to let you know that I've gone into labor. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Bye"

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. I grabbed the sheets as another contraction washed over my body. I bore down as another urge to push came. This was not my birth plan at all. I was supposed to be in a hospital in California having a c-section. But that plan was ruined. Instead I was at my parents house in Texas, and about to give birth naturally.

I started to cry. I was in so much pain and Kendall wasn't here to comfort me. I needed him, but he wasn't here. He was going to miss one of the most important moments in his life. The birth of his babies.

**Kendall's POV**

I was so upset with Logan, that I had to leave. I couldn't take all the drama anymore. I'm not the type of person that gives up easily, but this time I had to. I thought going back to Texas would make everything better, but it didn't. Everything just seemed to get worse, and now my relationship with Logan was over.

It was going to be hard to let go of him. I love him so much and he means the world to me. This was not at all like my break up with Jo. When I broke up with her, I wasn't sad, but happy. I never loved her in the first place. I was in love with Logan. I have been for as long as I could remember. But now our relationship was over.

I felt like a huge douche for leaving him and the babies. But Logan said that he didn't need me. So what was the point of staying if I was really never needed in the first place. I knew it was going to be hard to forget about him and the twins, but I had to. I was upset that the babies will never know me, but it was for the best. I wouldn't have been a good father anyway.

It was around two in the morning, and I was still driving. I didn't want to stop at a hotel because I just wanted to get home. I missed everyone so much. I almost fell asleep a few times, but I quickly caught myself. I was still in Texas, so I probably wont be in another state for a while.

My eyes started to droop, then they closed all together. My eyes shot open when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and looked at the caller id. It was Logan. I rolled my eyes and threw the phone on the passenger seat. It kept ringing and ringing, but I ignored it. Logan was probably calling to apologize, but I didn't want to hear it. He said so himself that he didn't need or love me, so I didn't want to hear his apology. It meant absolutely nothing to me.

My phone finally stopped ringing, and I continued to concentrate on my driving. My phone beeped, letting me know that I had a voicemail. I was a little hesitant at first, but I was also curious at what exactly he had to say. I picked up my phone to listen to the message.

"_Kendall its me. I know you're already on your way back to L.A. but I just wanted to let you know that I've gone into labor. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, but I just wanted to let you know what's going on. Bye"_

The message ended and I hung up the phone. I couldn't believe it. Logan was in labor, and I was missing everything. I needed to be there for him. I still loved him and I made a promise that I would be there for him no matter how rough things got. And I didn't want to miss the birth of my babies.

I quickly turned the car around. I needed to get to Logan before he gave birth. His parents were probably going to take him to the hospital, but I had a feeling he was still at the house. I didn't care if I was speeding, my Logie was in labor and I need to be there for him. I promised that I wouldn't let him go through any of this alone. And I was going to keep my promise. I just hope I can reach him on time.

**A/N: I just want to apologize for this really bad and short chapter. also i decided to let logan give birth naturally i dont know why. i did mention a few chapters ago that he could, so i decided to go with that. i hope that doesn make anyone feel uncomfortable or anything. if it does, im really sorry. i wll try and update tomorrow if i can =D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

My mom rubbed my back soothingly to try and get me to relax. I've been in labor for a few hours and my parents still haven't found a doctor. I actually just felt like going to the hospital, but that would be too risky. I was a little nervous about giving birth at home, but I guess I had no choice.

My dad was in the living room trying to get a hold of someone that could help me. But he wasn't having any luck. A lot of the doctors he did get a hold of were either too busy or didn't believe that I was in labor. I didn't expect anyone to believe any of this. A lot of people thought my dad was crazy, and I didn't blame them. I was surprised he hasn't lost it yet.

My mom was actually quite calm, and that surprised me. I thought for sure she would be panicking and screaming, but she wasn't. I guess its because she's been through this before, so she knew to stay calm. I tried my best to relax, but it was hard. My mom was trying her best to help me relax. She would whisper calming things to me and rub my back soothingly. Like she was now.

I started to relax, but when I felt a contraction, my body would tense up. It seemed that every few minutes, the contractions would get stronger and closer together. I would whimper whenever I felt another pain, and my mom would try and comfort me. But it wasn't helping.

"Mom it hurts" I said.

"I know sweetie, but it will all be over soon. Then you can see your babies" she said.

I let out a cry of pain as another contraction hit. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I wanted it to end. I felt the strong urge to push once again.

"Mom I need to push" I said.

"Honey you cant. We haven't found a doctor yet" she said.

"Please mom I cant wait any longer. Can you just deliver them?" I asked.

"I cant honey"

"Please. I need your help. I cant do this alone" I said.

She sighed. "Alright I'll do it, but I need you to relax ok"

I nodded. "Ok"

My mom quickly ran into the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later with some towels. It was a little awkward when she removed my pants and checked me down there, but I knew she had to. My mom made sure to at least keep me covered, so at least I had my dignity.

"Honey you weren't kidding. The babies are coming now" she said.

"I told you. Is one of them coming out?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "I can see one of the babies head"

"R-really?"

"Mhm. When you feel another contraction, I need you to push ok" she said.

I nodded. "Ok"

I felt another contraction and I pushed. I let out a scream of pain as I felt the baby's head move closer down. I stopped pushing when I couldn't do it anymore.

"Logan, you need to hold it for ten seconds ok" my mom said.

"I-I cant" I said.

"Yes you can sweetie" she said.

I started pushing again when I felt another contraction hit. I tried my best to hold it for at least ten seconds. I collapsed back down and tried to catch my breath.

"Good Logan. That was better" my mom said.

"I'm so tired" I said.

"I know, but the baby's head is almost out. Just a little more" she said.

I nodded and started to push again. I gripped the sheets tightly as I felt the baby's head getting closer to emerging. The pain was so bad, that I couldn't push anymore.

"I cant do it" I said.

"Yes you can honey" my mom said.

"I want Kendall" I said as I tears started to fall down my face.

"I know sweetie, but he's not here" she said.

"I want him mom." I said.

"I know, but you have to keep pushing" she said.

I shook my head. "I want Kendall here. I'm not going to push until he gets here"

"Logan, you have to push whether he is here or not. The babies are waiting for no one" my mom said.

"But Kendall needs to be here. I need him" I said.

"Well he's gone Logan. You have to do this without him" she said.

"No I need him" I sobbed.

"Logan stop!" my mom yelled.

I started crying even harder now. Kendall wasn't here and I needed him. And now my mom was upset with me.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but Kendall isn't coming back. You have to do this without him" my mom said.

I knew she was right. Kendall wasn't coming back. No matter how hard I wish he would. I groaned as another contraction washed over my body.

"Logan push!" my mom said.

I nodded and pushed as hard as I could. I screamed as the pain seemed to only be getting worse.

My bedroom door opened and my dad walked in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

"Logan's giving birth" my mom said.

"How is that possible? He is a guy!" my dad said.

"Will you just shut up and get me another towel" my mom said.

My dad went into the bathroom, then came back with more towels.

"I thought he was going to have a c-section?" my dad asked.

"Well the plans changed. He is giving birth this way" my mom said.

"How is he giving birth that way? There is no way he can" my dad said.

"I told you guys I could" I said.

"No you didn't" my dad said.

"Oh well now you know" I said.

"This isn't happening. My son isn't giving birth" my dad said.

"Dad shut up!" I screamed.

He went silent and left the room. I groaned as I felt another contraction hit my abdomen.

"Logan, I need you to push ok" my mom said.

I nodded and bore down once again. I let out a scream as I felt the baby's head move down even more.

"Almost there sweetie" my mom said.

"I cant do it" I said.

"Yes you can. You're so close" she said.

"I need Kendall mom. I need him" I said.

"He's not here Logan, but you can do this without him" she said.

I started to cry even harder. I needed Kendall more then ever, but he wasn't here. I screamed as another contraction hit. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I wanted it over. My bedroom door busted open. I was expecting my dad to come in, but to my surprise it wasn't my dad. It was Kendall.

"Kendall!" I said.

He quickly ran over to me. "I'm here Logie"

I grabbed his hand. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just upset and I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry Kenny"

"Shh its ok babe. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I'm sorry Logie" he said.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you too" he said.

He quickly gave me a kiss on the lips. I winced and squeezed his hand as I felt another contraction.

"It hurts Kendall…ah! It hurts so much" I said.

"I know babe, I know" he said as he rubbed my forehead.

I squeezed his hand tighter and let out a scream.

"Logan push!" my mom said.

I took a deep breath and pushed with all my might. I gasped when I felt the baby's head come out.

"Good Logan. The head is out. Just a few more pushes ok" my mom said.

"I cant do it anymore" I said.

"Yes you can Logie. You can do this" Kendall said.

I squeezed his hand and pushed as hard as I could. I groaned as I felt the baby's shoulder move free, then the other.

"Come on Logie push!" Kendall said.

I screamed and pushed one last time. The baby slid out and into my mothers arms. My mom quickly grabbed a towel and started to clean the baby up. The baby started to cry as it took its first breath.

"You have a baby girl" my mom said.

I felt tears come to my eyes when I heard my daughter cry. It was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

"She's beautiful Logie" Kendall said before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I suddenly felt the urge to push. For a second I forgot that I was having twins. I guess the pain wasn't over yet.

"I need to push" I said.

My mom turned to Kendall. "I need you to help Logan"

"Like comfort him?" Kendall asked.

"I need you to deliver the other baby" my mom said.

"Me? I cant" Kendall said.

"You have to. I'm busy with this baby and I cant deliver the other one" my mom said.

"But Mrs. Mitchell, I don't know how" Kendall said.

"Its okay. Logan will do all the work. You just have to catch the baby when it comes out" my mom said.

"But…"

"Please Kendall help me" I said.

"But I cant" Kendall said.

"Kendall, you can do this. Logan needs you" my mom said.

Kendall took a deep breath, then positioned himself between my legs. I thought it was a little weird that Kendall was going to deliver the other baby, but I was in no mood to argue. I screamed as I felt another contraction.

"Logie, I need you to push ok" Kendall said.

"Ok" I said.

I gripped the sheets tightly and pushed as hard as I could. I didn't feel the baby move down or anything, and I was getting a little worried.

"Kendall, the baby's not coming out" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't feel anything" I said.

"Is he stuck?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Just push harder Logie. He will come out" Kendall said.

I nodded and started pushing again. I stopped to catch my breath, only to be told to push again. I kept pushing and pushing, but I still didn't feel the baby move down.

"Come on Logie. Push harder" Kendall said.

I groaned and pushed a little harder. Finally after pushing nonstop, I felt the baby move down.

"I feel him. He's coming Kendall" I said.

"Good. Now just keep pushing" Kendall said.

I screamed as the pain intensified. I thought it was bad pushing out the first baby, but this one was worse. He just didn't want to come out.

"I hate you Kendall" I said.

"You're just saying that because you're in pain" Kendall said.

"No I'm not. I hate you. Why didn't you use protection?" I asked.

"Logan just calm down" he said.

"I hate you! I fucking hate you! Just leave me alone" I said.

"Ok then I guess I'll lea….."

"No! Please don't leave me Kendall. I need you. I'm sorry" I said.

"I'm not going to leave you Logie" he said.

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now just push ok" Kendall said.

I took a deep breath and started pushing again. I could feel the baby's head getting closer to emerging, then come out.

"Good Logie. Just a few more pushes and its all over" Kendall said.

"I cant do it anymore. I'm too tired" I said.

"Yes you can Logie. You're almost there. You cant give up" he said.

"But its hard" I said.

"I know babe, but you've managed to get through so many bad situations. I know you can get through this one" Kendall said.

"Ok" I said.

I grabbed a handful of the sheets and pushed with all my might. I screamed as I felt the baby sliding through my body.

"Come on babe. One more big push" Kendall said.

I screamed and pushed one last time. I felt the baby come out and it slid into Kendall's awaiting arms. My head fell back against the pillow and I closed my eyes. The room was silent for a minute, then it was filled with a cry. My eyes shot open when I heard my son cry. His cry was a little different from his sisters. His cry was softer and a little sing songy. Kendall placed our baby on my chest and handed me a towel. I gently patted the baby dry. I noticed he was a little tiny, but it probably wasn't a problem.

"He's perfect" Kendall said.

I looked up and I noticed Kendall was crying. He rarely cries at all, but he was crying now. I couldn't hold my tears back and they fell. My mom handed Kendall a towel, so he could clean up. His hands were covered in blood. Kendall cleaned up, then walked over to my side.

"I'm so proud of you Logie" he said.

"I'm proud of you too" I said.

"Why? I didn't do anything" he said.

"You delivered our son. You should be proud" I said.

"It was nothing I guess" he said.

"I'm sorry you had to do that. I know you cant handle the sight of blood" I said.

"Its no big de…."

"Kendall?" I asked.

His face immediately went pale.

"Kendall what's wrong?" I asked.

"L-Logie" he said before hitting the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around. I noticed I wasn't in Logan's room anymore. The room I was in was pure white and a little smaller. I was in a hospital room. I sat up quickly, but groaned when my head started to throb. I laid back down and rested my head on the pillow. I was trying to figure out why I was at the hospital. I wasn't sick or anything. Then everything came flooding back. Logan had given birth. I guess I must've fainted afterwards.

There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Mrs. Mitchell walked in and smiled when she saw me.

"You're awake" she said.

"Yeah I guess" I said.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head kinda hurts. What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out. The doctor said that you will be just fine, but you have a pretty bad bump on the back of your head" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"That explains the major headache" I said as I rubbed my head.

"But you'll be fine. Logan was worried about you though" she said.

I sat up quickly. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine Kendall, but he is sleeping right now. Poor thing is worn out" she said.

"How are the babies? Are they ok? Can I see them?" I asked.

"Kendall, one of the babies needs a little extra care" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"What do you mean? which one?" I asked.

"The boy. He is a little smaller then his sister, and the doctors are concerned" she said.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"I think so. Don't worry about it ok. The doctors are keeping a close eye on him" she said.

"How is my daughter?" I asked.

"She is doing good, but she is asleep right now" Mrs. Mitchell said.

I nodded. "Can I at least see Logan?"

"Of course" she said.

I got out of bed and followed Mrs. Mitchell to Logan's room. We reached his room and I opened the door. Logan was sleeping peacefully. I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it.

"I'll be back in a little while" Mrs. Mitchell said.

I nodded. "Ok"

She left the room and I turned back to Logan. He always looked adorable when he slept. I wanted him to wake up, but I knew he needed his rest. He did in fact just give birth a few hours ago. Logan wiggled in his sleep, then his eyes fluttered open. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey babe. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm feeling better, but I'm a little sore and tired" he said.

"You can go back to sleep. You need the rest anyway" I said.

"No its ok. I wanted to see you and the babies. Where are they?" Logan asked.

"They're asleep right now" I said.

"Can I still see them?" he asked.

I shook my head. "The doctor said we cant see one of the babies"

"Why?" he asked.

"Our son needs extra care. He is really small and the doctors are a little worried" I said.

"Is he going to be ok?" Logan asked.

I nodded. "I think so. He is strong and he can get through this"

Logan's eyes filled up with tears. "What if he cant?"

"Logie relax. He is going to be ok" I said.

"I don't want to lose him. I don't think I will be able to handle it" he said.

"Babe listen to me. He is going to be fine ok" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

I climbed onto the bed and sat next to him. Logan rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arm around him. We both looked up when there was a knock on the door. A nurse walked in with a small bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Mitchell-Knight, would you like to meet your daughter?"

We nodded and the nurse brought our daughter over. She was gently placed in Logan's arms.

"Congratulations" the nurse said.

"When can we see our son?" I asked.

"You can probably see him in a little while. I'll let you know" the nurse said.

I nodded. "Thank you"

The nurse smiled, then left the room. I turned back to Logan. He was smiling as he looked down at our daughter. She had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Even though she had Logan's eyes, she still resembled me a lot more then him.

"She's so beautiful Kendall" Logan said.

I smiled. "I know Logie"

"I cant believe I gave birth to her" he said.

"And I cant believe I passed out right after" I said.

Logan chuckled. "Its ok. You still helped me. You're my knight in shinning armor"

"Psh some knight I am" I said.

Logan smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"What should we name her?" he asked.

"Hmm I like the name Jessica" I said.

"That's pretty, but I like the name Aria" he said.

"Then how about Aria Jessica Mitchell?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't like that name"

"You don't?" I asked.

"I like Aria Jessica Knight better" he said.

"You want the babies to have my name?" I asked.

"Of course I do" Logan said.

I smiled. "I love you Logie"

"I love you too" he said.

I gently pressed my lips to his and brought him into a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart. I smiled as Aria's eyes fluttered closed and she fell asleep. Logan gently kissed her on the top of the head.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked.

"But she will wake up" I said.

"No she wont. Just hold her Kendall" he said.

I nodded and Logan gently placed Aria in my arms. She wiggled a little bit, then fall back asleep. She was absolutely beautiful. I felt tears come to my eyes, but I tried to hold them back. I didn't want Logan to see that I was crying. I already fainted, so I was a wimp already. I couldn't hold back the tears, and a few slipped and fell down my face. Now that I was holding my little girl in my arms, I actually felt like a father. I gently rocked Aria in my arms.

"You both look adorable" Logan said.

I looked up at him and smiled. Logan yawned and I knew he was still tired. He did look really exhausted.

"Logie, go back to sleep" I said.

He yawned. "I'm not tired though"

"Babe, just go back to sleep" I said.

"But what about the baby?" he asked.

"I'll watch her ok. Just get some rest" I said.

He nodded and laid back down. In a matter minutes he was out, and snoring softly. I walked around the room, Aria still in my arms. I never wanted to put her down. I loved her so much. Even though I had her, I still wanted to meet my son. I was hoping that he was okay. If anything ever happened to him, I would never forgive myself. It was my job to protect both Logan and the twins. I sat down in a chair and watched Logan and Aria sleep. They both looked absolutely adorable. I could watch them all day if I could. There was a knock on the door, then it opened. Mrs. Mitchell quietly walked into the room. She smiled and walked over to me.

"She is so precious" Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

Mrs. Mitchell nodded and I gently handed Aria to her.

"She is just perfect. Have you picked out a name yet?" she asked.

"We named her Aria Jessica Knight" I said.

"That's a beautiful name"

I smiled. "Yeah"

"Any news on the other baby?" Mrs. Mitchell asked.

"No not yet. But they said they'll let us know" I said.

She nodded. "I bet your baby is just fine, so don't worry about it alright"

"Ok" I said.

"Do you want me to tell your mom what's going on?" Mrs. Mitchell said.

I shook my head. "I'll do it"

"Ok"

Aria let out a small cry and wiggled in Mrs. Mitchell's arms.

"I guess she wants her daddy" she said.

I chuckled and Mrs. Mitchell carefully handed me Aria. Once she was in my arms, she immediately calmed down and fell asleep. Mrs. Mitchell walked over to Logan and gently rubbed his forehead.

"My poor baby" she said.

"But he will be fine, right?" I asked.

"Of course he will. But giving birth is not an easy thing to do. Especially if you're a sixteen year old boy" she said.

"Yeah, but he did it and I'm proud of him" I said.

Mrs. Mitchell turned to face me. "You really care about him don't you?"

I nodded. "He means the world to me"

"Kendall, please promise that you will take good care of my little boy" she said.

"I promise Mrs. Mitchell. I will never let anyone or anything hurt him or the babies" I said.

She nodded then gave Logan a kiss on the forehead. She smiled before leaving the room. Aria wiggled in my arms and I gently rocked her back to sleep. I sat silently and listened to Logan and Aria's soft breathing. They were the most important things in my life, and I will always protect them from harm. I gently kissed Aria on the head.

"Daddy loves you very much"

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. the next one will be longer. hope everyone liked this chapter =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

I was so happy that I was going home today. I was getting sick of being at the hospital. I was excited to show the babies their home. Well their temporary home. Kendall and I planned to go back to California in a month.

I still haven't heard any news on my son, and I was getting worried. Kendall told me that the doctors said our baby was ok, but I was still scared. If anything is wrong with my baby, I will never forgive myself. I was the one responsible for his health. I did in fact carrying him for eight months. I just hope I didn't do anything wrong while I was pregnant.

I was still a little sore, even after two days. It hurt to sit down or even walk around. My mom said that was normal and for me to just take it easy. Kendall was always making sure I was ok, and it was getting a little annoying. I knew he only meant well, but it still felt like he was suffocating me.

I was a little worried about him too. Right after I gave birth, Kendall passed out. I knew he couldn't stand the sight of blood, so when he had to deliver one of the babies, I was a little nervous. But he did a great job, well except for the passing out part.

Kendall was gathering my things together, so we could leave. I was holding Aria and humming to her softly. She didn't look anything like me, well except for the eyes. But other then that, she looked more like Kendall. Her hair was even the same color as his. I was hoping at least my son turned out like me, but I didn't know. The only time I saw him was right after I gave birth, but even then I didn't get a good look at him. I was hoping that he was ok. I knew he had some difficulty coming out and that he was a little tiny, but he had to be fine.

"I think that's the last of it" Kendall said as he zipped up my duffle bag.

I looked up at him. "Huh? Did you say something?"

"Logie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired" I said.

"Well we are going home today, so you can get some sleep" he said.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm just….I don't know….scared" I said.

"You mean about raising the babies? Logie, we will be fine" Kendall said.

"No I mean I'm scared for our son. What if he isn't ok" I said.

"Logie, I swear that he is ok, so don't worry about it. We are going to get him, then we can take our babies home" he said.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry for freaking out" I said.

"Don't apologize babe. I understand" Kendall said.

"Do you still think we can do this?" I asked as i looked down at Aria.

"I know we can Logie" Kendall said before giving me a kiss on the lips.

We pulled apart when Aria started to cry. I tried to calm her down by rocking her, but it wasn't working. She kept crying.

"I'll take her babe" Kendall said.

I nodded and carefully handed Aria to Kendall. He started to rock her slowly and she fell asleep instantly. I walked over to the bed and picked up my duffle bag. Once I made sure I had everything, we left the room. I was a little nervous as we walked down the long hallway. The whole was I was hoping and praying that my baby was ok. Kendall said that our little boy was going to be fine and that he was strong, but he was just a baby. He was so fragile and tiny, and I was scared that he wasn't ok. We walked up to the front desk and the receptionist smiled when she was us.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Logan Mitchell and I was told that I could take my baby home today" I said.

"Oh you mean baby Knight?" she asked.

I smiled. "Yeah"

The receptionist nodded and started to type something's in the computer. After a few minutes, she turned back to us.

"I'm sorry but your baby's not here" she said.

"No here? Then where is he?" I asked.

"He was taken to the NICU this morning" she said.

"This morning? How come no one told us about this? I asked.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Mitchell. The staff has been really busy. I apologize" the receptionist said.

"Where is the NICU?" I asked.

"Third floor"

"Thank you" I said.

Kendall and I left the front desk and headed towards the elevators. We climbed into the elevators and Kendall turned to me.

"Logie, what is going on?" he asked.

"Weren't you listening? Our baby was taken to the NICU" I said.

"And that's bad?" he asked.

"Yes its bad. That means that our baby is really sick" I said.

"But I thought he was ok? That's what everyone told us" Kendall said.

"Well either they were wrong or something just came up" I said.

"What do we do about Aria? She probably cant come with us" Kendall said.

"Then take her to my mom" I said.

"Your mom is already here?" he asked.

"Yeah she is waiting downstairs" I said.

"Ok I'll take her to your mom, then I will meet you in a few minutes" he said.

I nodded. "Ok"

The elevator doors opened and Kendall got off on the first floor. A few minutes later, I got off on the third floor. I was absolutely terrified now. My baby was sent to intensive care, and I didn't know why. When I was pregnant, I made sure to eat healthy and be very careful. So I had no idea why my baby wasn't ok. I thought maybe it had something to do with when I was attacked by the press, but that couldn't have been it. When I went to my doctor appointments, I was told that both the babies were fine.

I was so scared. I didn't know what was going on or if my baby was alright. I was so angry that I wasn't notified about all this. My baby could be dying and I wouldn't have known. I shook my head from these thoughts. There was no way my baby was dying. He was going to be ok. I just knew it.

I waited for Kendall to return, but it was taking him a long time. I didn't know what was taking him so long. He needed to be here and now. A few minutes later, Kendall appeared.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Sorry I was explaining everything to your mom" he said.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Just that she is worried, but that everything is going to be fine" he said.

"What if its not Kendall? Our baby could be really sick" I said.

"Logie, he is going to be ok. Just relax alright"

I took a deep breath. "Ok"

Kendall grabbed my hand and we walked over to the front desk.

"Excuse me. I was told that my baby has been moved here" I said to the receptionist.

"Your name please" she asked.

"Logan Mitchell" I said.

The receptionist nodded and turned to her computer. While she was looking up the information, I was getting really impatient. I wanted to know is my baby was ok. After a few minutes, the receptionist finally turned back to us.

"Your baby is indeed here"

"Is he ok? Can we see him?" I asked.

"You'll have to ask the doctor about that. Your baby is in the room down the hall and to your right" she said.

"I thank you" I said.

Kendall and I started down the hallway towards our baby. We reached the room and I saw a doctor coming out of the room.

"Is my baby ok?" I asked.

"You're Logan Mitchell, is that correct?" the doctor asked.

I nodded. "Can I see my baby?"

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm afraid you cant take your baby home today" she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your baby is not healthy enough to go home. He is very small and has a small breathing problem" she said.

"Is he going to be ok?" I asked.

"Right now he isn't looking so good. We need to keep him for a few days" the doctor said.

"Is he going to make it?" I asked.

The doctor shook her head. "Right now it doesn't look like it. I'm very sorry"

Kendall squeezed my hand tighter and I could feel tears come to my eyes. These were the words no parents were ever supposed to hear. I couldn't believe that I was the one hearing them.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and we followed her into the room. We were ordered to wash our hands first, so we did. Kendall held my hand tighter as we walked over to our baby. I immediately cupped my mouth when I saw him. He was in an incubator and he had tubes attached to him. I never imagined seeing my son like this. He was supposed to be healthy and ready to go home. Not still at the hospital fighting for his life.

"He looks just like you Logie" Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall pulled me into a hug. He held me close as I cried into his chest. I couldn't believe that I was losing my baby. I barley got to meet him, and now I was saying goodbye.

"Can I hold him?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell, but he's in no condition to be held. You can touch him though" the doctor said.

I nodded and slowly put my hands through the opening in the incubator. I gently touched my sons little foot, then rubbed it soothingly. He was so soft. Kendall placed his hand on my shoulder and gently squeezed it. I knew Kendall was trying to be strong and not break down, but I was weak. I let my tears escape my eyes and fall down my face. More tears fell as I listened to my sons harsh breathing. That was something I never wanted to hear. His breathing soon turned softer, then nothing. The monitor he was hooked up to started beeping loudly. Nurses and doctors rushed in and pushed me out of the way.

"Mr. Mitchell, you have to leave" the doctor said.

"No please. My baby needs me" I said.

Kendall and I were pushed out of the room. The door closed and I ran over to the window. I could see the doctors desperately trying to help my baby. I was hoping and praying that they could save him. I held my breath and watched as the doctors worked on him. Relief washed over me when the machine my son was hooked up to, stopped beeping and returned to normal. My son was alive.

The doctors and nurse moved away, and I could see my baby's tiny chest move up and down. I couldn't feel my legs and I collapsed to the floor. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Kendall kneeled down beside me and held me tightly. I buried my head in his chest and cried.

"Shh its ok Logie" Kendall said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

I wanted everything to be ok, but nothing was. Our baby was dying and I don't think I could handle losing him. We sat there for a minute and I tried to catch my breath. After a few minutes, my breathing returned to normal. Kendall helped me up and we went downstairs to meet my mother. When I saw her, I broke down again. My mom handed Aria to Kendall, then she pulled me into a hug. I told my mom what happened and she started crying too. My mom held me tightly for a few minutes, then we left the hospital.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

**Kendall's POV**

Its been almost a week since Logan's left the hospital, and he was a mess. We found out that our son needed to stay in the hospital for a little while and that he might not make it. We were both worried about our little boy, but Logan was a disaster. We were lucky enough to take our daughter home, but our little family wasn't complete without our son.

Logan seemed to give up on life. He stopped eating, sleeping and even taking care of Aria. I was the one who had to take care of her. Logan just wasn't capable in his current state. I tried my best to comfort him in any way I could, but no matter I did, he wouldn't feel better. I cant even imagine the pain he must be feeling right now. He told me that he feels so guilty and responsible for our sons illness. But I told him that it wasn't his fault. That's just how our baby was born. But I knew our little boy was going to get through this.

I woke up at around eight when I heard Aria crying. I rolled over on to my side and noticed that Logan was gone. I got out of bed and went into the baby's room. I carefully picked Aria up and slowly rocked her. She started to calm down the minute she was in my arms. I went into the kitchen to make her a bottle. After the bottle was made, I went into the living room to feed her.

Logan was sitting on the couch, just staring out into space. He looked like a completely different person. He looked extremely exhausted and I could tell he was crying. His beautiful brown eyes were red and puffy. I sat down next to him and started to feed Aria.

"Logie? Babe are you ok?" I asked.

He didn't answer me and I sighed. He hasn't really spoken to me or anyone else for that matter. I knew he was hurting and I was too, but I was doing a better job at hiding it. There have been times where I felt like breaking down, but I need to be strong for Logan and the babies.

Aria started crying when I took the bottle out of her mouth. Her crying snapped Logan out of it and he turned to face me. Once he realized nothing was wrong, he turned away.

"Logie, you have to snap out of it. I know you're hurting, but you need to be strong" I said.

"Its all my fault" he said.

"Babe, this is not your fault. He is just sick, but he will get better." I said.

"Its my fault he's sick. It was my responsibility to make sure he was ok, and I failed. I'm a horrible father" he said.

"Logie, you are not a horrible father. None of this is your fault, so don't ever think that it is" I said.

"But I feel so guilty" Logan said.

"Don't ok. This isn't your fault. Our baby is a little sick, but I promise that he is going to get through this" I said.

Logan nodded and rested his head on my shoulder. Logan looked down at Aria and went to touch her, but hesitated.

"Its ok Logie" I said.

He looked up at me, then back at Aria. He slowly reached out and touched her foot. Aria wiggled and started crying and Logan quickly pulled away.

"Why don't you hold her" I said.

He shook his head. "I cant"

"Yes you can. You've held her before" I said.

He didn't say anything and I carefully handed Aria to him. She cried for a little bit, but relaxed when Logan started to rock her. He smiled as he watched Aria fall asleep in his arms. I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Not only did they both look adorable, but Logan was smiling. Something he hasn't done in a few days. My phone started ringing and I groaned. The little moment in front of me was ruined. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Hello" I said.

_"May I speak to Mr. Knight"_

"This is him. Who's calling?" I asked.

_"This is the hospital. I have some new regarding your baby"_

I almost dropped the phone when the nurse told me about our baby. The call ended and I put my phone down. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Kenny, who was that?" Logan asked.

"It was the hospital" I said.

"What did they say?" he asked.

"Logie, we have to leave now" I said.

"Why?"

"It's the baby"


	17. Chapter 17

**Logan's POV**

My heart almost stopped when Kendall told me about the baby. The hospital called and said that we had to go in immediately. My mom said she would watch Aria for us while we were at the hospital. Kendall and I quickly got ready, then left the house. The whole way to the hospital I was shaking. I was so scared that something had happened to my baby. Kendall grabbed my hand rubbed it soothingly.

"Logie, everything is going to alright" he said.

"How do you know? Something could've happened" I said.

"I promise nothing bad happened. Our baby is going to be ok" he said.

"I don't know Kendall. When we saw him, he looked really sick. What if he got worse?" I asked.

"Logie, he is gonna be fine. I promise" Kendall said.

"This is a big promise you're making me. I hope you can keep it" I said.

"Babe" Kendall said as he squeezed my hand tighter. "Everything is going to be ok. Just trust me."

I nodded. "Ok"

Kendall turned back to the road and I looked out the window.

"Are you sure the hospital didn't say anything else?" I asked.

"I'm sure. All they said was that we needed to come in right away. They didn't say anything else" Kendall said.

I sighed and turned back to the window. The drive to the hospital was silent. Kendall tried to talk to me to get my mind off the baby, but that's all I could think about. My baby had to be ok. He just had to. Kendall kept saying that our little boy was strong, but it was hard for me to believe. After seeing him the other day, I could see how weak he was. And I didn't like it.

After a few minutes of driving, we finally arrived at the hospital. Kendall held my hand tightly as we walked inside. We took the elevator to the third floor, and up to intensive care. I tried my best not to run up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"I'm Logan Mitchell, and I received a phone call saying that you had some news on my baby" I said.

The receptionist nodded and turned to her computer. He brows furrowed and she turned to one of the nurses behind her.

"Lisa, is baby Knight still in intensive care?"

"No he was moved. Why?" the nurse asked.

"His parents are looking for him"

The nurse walked over and started going through some paperwork. I couldn't believe that they didn't know where my baby was. I was really starting to hate this hospital even more.

"Follow me" the nurse said.

Kendall grabbed my hand and we followed the nurse. We went to the fifth floor and down a long hallway. I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going. All I could think about was the baby. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and a few slipped. I sniffed and Kendall turned to me. He stopped and turned me to face him.

"Logie, don't cry. Everything is going to be ok" he said.

"I'm so scared Kendall. I don't want to lose him. I cant Kenny, I just cant" I said.

"We're not going to lose him, Logie. He is going to make it" Kendall said.

"But I'm afraid he wont" I said.

Kendall pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. "He's going to get through this ok"

I nodded into his shoulder. He held me for a few minutes, then we pulled apart. Kendall wiped away my tears, then pulled me into a gentle kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart and continued to follow the nurse. We stopped when we came to a room. There was a giant glass window that you could see into the room and on the side was a door that led inside the room. I was confused. We were at the hospitals baby nursery. The nurse walked into the room.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"I don't know babe" Kendall said.

Kendall wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face into his chest. Kendall tried to relax me by rubbing my back soothingly. I had no idea what was going on, and I was really scared. A few minutes later, the door opened and the nurse came out of the room. I looked up and noticed she had a small bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Mitchell-Knight, here is your son" the nurse said.

"W-what? I thought he was sick?" I asked.

"He was, but he made a remarkable recovery" the nurse said.

"So I can take him home?" I asked.

"Mhm. Would you like to hold him?" the nurse said.

I nodded and the nurse gently placed the baby in my arms. The minute he was in my arms, I started to cry. A few days ago I was told that my baby wasn't going to make it. Yet here I am holding him and ready to take him home. He looked a lot better then he did a few days ago. He looked absolutely perfect.

"He's so beautiful Kendall" I said.

"I know Logie" Kendall said.

Kendall sniffed and I looked up at him. He crying. I couldn't believe Kendall was crying. He was always trying to act tough, but he really had a sensitive side. I remember he cried when the babies were born, but I didn't expect him to cry now. I thought he was going to try and act tough like he usually does, but he didn't. He let his other side come through.

"Do you want to hold him?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and I gently placed our baby in his arms. Kendall's eyes filled up with more tears, and I saw a few slip.

"Have you picked a name out?" the nurse asked.

I mentally slapped myself. I had totally forgotten about names. I was so worried about the baby, that I never picked out a name for him. I did like one name, but Kendall liked another. I liked the name Chase and Kendall liked the name Kyle. Both names were cute, but we couldn't decide. I was just going to have to do the same thing Kendall did when it came to naming our daughter.

"His name is Chase Kyle Knight" I said.

Kendall looked up at me. "It is?"

"Yeah, I knew you liked the name Kyle, so I picked that one." I said.

"Are you both sure about the name?" the nurse asked.

I looked at Kendall and he nodded. I turned back to the nurse.

"We're sure" I said.

"Alright. I just need you to fill out a few papers, then you can be on your way" the nurse said.

It only took a few minutes for Kendall and I to fill out the paper work. After that was done, the doctor explained what to do if the baby ever stopped breathing. I was scared about that, but at least I knew what to do if that ever happened. I was hoping that never had to happen. Once the doctor finished talking to us, we left the hospital.

The whole way back home, I couldn't take my eyes off the baby. He was just so perfect. I smiled as he wiggled in his sleep. He started to cry and I tried to calm him down.

"Shh its ok. Daddy's here" I said as I gently rocked him.

After a few minutes, Chase finally calmed down and fell back asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Kendall asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Ok. Well we're almost home, then you can put him to bed" Kendall said.

I nodded and turned back to the baby. He was still sleeping peacefully. I was so happy that my baby was ok. I was so close to losing him, and I was going to make sure that never happens again. I was going to make sure that both my babies were safe and okay at all times. That was my job and responsibility as a parent. I promise that I will protect my babies from everything. And I am going to keep that promise.

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry this chapter was short and that it sucked. i will try and update tomorrow, but i'm having writers block. so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.**


	18. Chapter 18

Its been about a week since I've brought the babies home, and I was happy that both of them were ok. I was so close to losing one, but I was going to make sure that never happens again. I was glad that both the babies were doing fine, and I never noticed anything unusual. I was also glad that I was a father, but the parenting thing was hard. I don't think I would ever be able to do this without Kendall. It would just be too hard to raise twins on my own. But I had Kendall, so it made everything easier.

Kendall would take care of Aria and I would take care of Chase. It was hard, but I knew Kendall and I could do it. My parents offered to help out as much as possible, but I would rather Kendall and I take care of the twins. They were in fact our responsibility and kids. The only time I didn't mind when parents watched the babies, was when Kendall and I needed some sleep. We have barely gotten any sleep since the babies have arrived, but I guess that's part of parenting.

I was really starting to miss California, and I wanted to go back. I missed all my friends and being able to hang out with them. I even missed school and rehearsals with Gustavo. Of course when I do go back to California, I wont be able to do most of those things. I had to take care of the twins.

Kendall said we could go back to California in a month, but I wanted to go back now. There is only so much of Texas that you could tolerate. Besides, California is my home, and I should be where I belong. But I needed to wait until the babies were at least a month old. I just hope the twins love California as much as I do.

Kendall and I were sitting in the living room, trying to feed the twins. Kendall was feeding Aria and I was feeding Chase. Aria was actually taking her bottle, but Chase was acting like he didn't want his. I made a few more attempts, but he still wouldn't eat. I sighed and placed the bottle on the coffee table.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

Kendall looked up at me. "You mean feeding her?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to feed him, but he doesn't want it or something" I said.

"Maybe he's not hungry" Kendall said.

"How can he not be hungry? He's barely eaten all day" I said.

"Here let me try" Kendall said.

I nodded. Kendall took Chase and I took Aria. The minute Aria was in my arms, she started crying.

"Shh its ok" I said as I cradled her in my arms.

"Just feed her Logie. She is probably still hungry" Kendall said.

I picked up the bottle and gave it Aria. She stopped crying and nursed on the bottle. I looked up at Kendall and rolled my eyes.

"What was that look for?" he asked.

"Because Chase is letting you feed him" I said.

"And that's bad?" Kendall asked.

"Kinda. He never lets me feed him" I said.

Kendall chuckled. "Is someone jealous?"

"Who me? Nah I'm fine" I said.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Logie, I know when you're lying."

"I'm not lying" I said.

"Logie"

I sighed. "Fine I'll admit I'm a little jealous. I just don't understand why he likes you more then me"

"Logie, he does like you. Just give him some time to get comfortable" Kendall said.

"Yeah you're right. But I still think Aria likes you better then me" I said.

"Well she is my little princess" Kendall said.

I laughed. "What?"

"Shut up Logie. You're just jealous" he said.

"Aw Kenny, you know I'm just kidding. Its actually cute that you call her that" I said.

"Well I do come up wt the cutest names" he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Aria. She was looking up at me with her brown eyes. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I removed the bottle from her mouth when she wouldn't take it anymore. I set the bottle on the table, then started to burp her. After a few minutes, she let out a small burp.

"Good girl" I said.

"Oh so she gets praised when she burps, but when I do it you…."

"Kendall, are you getting jealous?" I asked.

"I was just kidding Logie" he said.

"Mhm sure" I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and turned back to feeding Chase. After both the babies were fed, we put them to bed. I gently placed the twins in their crib, then gave them a kiss on the head.

"They're so perfect" I said.

"Yeah" Kendall said.

"I cant believe Aria looks so much like you" I said.

"Well not completely. She has your eyes" Kendall said.

"Yeah but that's it" I said.

"Well at least Chase looks like you. He doesn't resemble me one bit" he said.

"That's not entirely true. He has your eyes" I said.

"Yeah, but he still looks a lot like you" Kendall said.

I sighed. "Yeah"

"Babe, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think he likes me very much" I said.

"Is it because he wont let you feed him?"

"Its not just that. He just never acts like he does like me. Every time I hold him he cries" I said.

"Logie, he will get used to you. Just give him sometime" Kendall said.

"I know, but I still feel like he doesn't like me. Even Aria acts the same way" I said.

"Logie, they both love you ok"

I nodded. "Ok"

"Come on" Kendall said as he grabbed my hand. "Lets go to bed"

"But what about dinner?" I asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm way too tired to even eat. I would rather go to bed" he said.

I yawned. "Yeah"

We went back into our bedroom and I collapsed on the bed. Once my head hit the pillow, my eyes closed. My eyes shot open when Kendall jumped on top of me.

"Ow! Kenny, what was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry babe, but I couldn't help myself" he said.

"Yeah well that hurt" I said.

"I'm sorry" Kendall said.

"Its ok" I said before giving him a peck on the lips.

We pulled apart, but Kendall quickly pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He lowered his hand down to my crotch and I gasped.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, I'm not ready to do those sort of things just yet" I said.

"Oh. I understand" he said.

"I'm sorry Kenny" I said.

"Its fine babe" he said.

Kendall climbed off of me and laid next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled under his arms. My eyes started to flutter, then they closed. There was a knock on the door, then my mom walked in.

"Logan?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry if I woke you. But I just wanted to let you know that dinner is ready" she said.

"Sorry mom, we decided to skip dinner. We are really tired" I said.

I heard one of the babies start to cry. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the door.

My mom grabbed my arm. "Logan, they're fine"

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just checked on them a few minutes ago. They're ok" she said.

"Then why are they crying? Mom, I need to check on them" I said.

"Honey, sometimes you need to let them cry. They will settle down and go back to sleep" my mom said.

I sighed. "Ok"

My mom left the room and I walked back to bed. Kendall pulled me back into his arms. I tried to fall asleep, but I could still hear my babies crying.

"Kendall, are you sure they're ok?" I asked.

"Mhm. Now go to sleep Logie" he said.

I sighed and snuggled under his warm arms. Kendall was passed out and snoring softly, but I couldn't fall back asleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. I just laid in bed, listening to my babies cry. I wanted to check on them, but my mom said to leave them alone.

After a few minutes, the babies calmed down and fell back asleep. I felt a little better, so I let sleep take over. I was awoken when I heard one of the babies crying again. I could tell it was Chase. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was around one in the morning. I closed my eyes and tried to fall back asleep.

My eyes shot open when Chase continued to cry. I was tired of neglecting him. He needed me right now. I know my mom said to leave them alone, but I couldn't. My baby needed me.

I managed to escape Kendall's tight grip on me, and I left the room. I reached the babies room and I went to turn the knob, but I stopped. Part of me wanted to check on Chase, but another part wanted to leave him alone. My mom told me to just let them be every now and then. I guess that was something I was going to have to get used to. I didn't know what to do. Do I check on the baby or let him calm down on his own. I decided to just listen to my mom.

I left Chase alone, and let him cry. His cry grew louder and more needy. I felt tears come to my eyes and I slid down to the floor. I covered my face with my hands and cried. I couldn't leave my baby alone. Just hearing him cry made me feel awful. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried along with my baby.

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes fluttered open when I heard one of the babies crying. I groaned and turned over on to my side. I tried my best to fall back asleep. The baby continued to cry and I groaned again.

"Logie, its your turn" I said.

I didn't get a response.

"Logie?"

I turned over and saw that Logan was gone. My first thought was that he was in the bathroom. But when I looked in the direction of the bathroom, it was empty. The baby continued to cry, so I got out of bed. I walked into the hallway and towards the babies room. I saw Logan sitting outside the room. He was holding his knees and crying.

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me. "I cant do it Kenny"

"Do what babe?" I asked.

"I cant let him cry. He needs me" I said.

I sat down next to Logan and wrapped my arms around him. He buried his head in my chest and continued to cry.

"Shh its ok Logie" I said as I rubbed his back.

"H-he needs me" Logan said.

"Then go get him" I said.

"B-but what about my m-mom? She said to leave them alone" he said.

"But if he needs you and you're not comfortable with leaving him alone. Then go get him Logie. Just do what you think is right" I said.

He nodded and I gave him a gentle kiss. I stood up and grabbed Logan's hand. He opened the door to the babies room and we walked inside. Chase was still crying and Logan ran to the crib. He carefully picked the baby up and started to rock him. The baby continued to cry and more tears fell down Logan's face.

"Shh its ok. I'm here now" Logan said as he continued to rock Chase gently.

Logan looked up at me when the baby wouldn't stop crying.

"Its not working Kendall. I cant calm him down" he said.

"Yes you can Logie. Just relax ok" I said.

He nodded and turned back to the baby. He started humming softly and Chase started to calm down. Logan continued to rock and hum to Chase. After a few minutes, the baby was drifting off to sleep.

Logan looked up at me and smiled. "I did it"

I smiled and walked over to Logan. I gave Logan a small kiss on the lips. We pulled apart and Logan gently placed Chase in the crib. Logan yawned and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on Logie, lets go back to bed" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

I picked him up in my arms, and carried him back to the room bridal style. I gently placed him on the bed and covered him with the blankets. I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight Kenny. I love you" he said.

"Goodnight Logie. I love you too" I said.

In a matter of mitnutes, Logan was fast asleep and snoring softly. I just laid in bed for a minute, watching him sleep. He always looked so peaceful and adorable when he slept. If I could, I would watch him all night. I snuggled closer to him and kissed his temple.

"Goodnight my little Logie"

**A/N: Sorry this chap was a little short, but i hope you guys liked it anyway. even if it was kinda like a filler chapter. i will try and update when i can =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Logan's POV**

"Come on Logie. We have to go" Kendall said.

"Hold on Kenny" I said as I zipped my duffle bag up.

We were finally going back to California, and I couldn't be happier. I was so excited to go back home. I really missed everyone. I was really excited to show the babies their new home. I just hope they love California and the Palm Woods as much as I do. I couldn't wait for everyone to meet the babies. I knew everyone would be excited to see them, especially Carlos. He was probably going to go crazy when he saw them.

"Are you ready now?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet" I said.

Kendall groaned. "What else do you need?"

"The babies and their things. Did you forget that we had kids?" I asked.

"No. I just thought you had everything ready to go. I told you to start packing last night" Kendall said.

"Well its kind of hard to pack and take care of two babies" I said.

"That's why you pack when they are asleep babe" Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the advice. I'll try it next time"

"Do you always have to be so sarcastic?"

"Yup"

Kendall chuckled and gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kendall went to pull away, but I brought him back for more. He was a little taken aback at first, but melted into the kiss. Kendall parted his lips and I stuck my tongue in his mouth, mapping it out. Kendall moaned as I placed my hand on his crotch. The babies started to cry and we quickly pulled apart.

"I guess they want to leave now" I said.

"Damn! I was really getting into it" Kendall said.

"I thought you wanted to leave?" I asked.

"I do, but that kiss was just….amazing" he said.

I chuckled. "I know it was. I was the one who made it that way"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Of course you did"

"Shut up" I said as I punched him on the shoulder.

"I was just messing with you babe. I know you're amazing" Kendall said.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and our lips met again. It only lasted for a few seconds, because the babies started crying again.

"I'll get them" I said.

Kendall nodded and grabbed our bags. I walked into the babies room and picked up Chase. He cried for a little bit, then calmed down.

"Hey" Kendall said as he walked into the room. "The bags are loaded in the car"

I nodded. "Ok. Can you get Aria?"

"Sure" Kendall said.

Kendall walked over to the crib and gently picked Aria up.

"Hey there princess" he said.

I smiled at the name Kendall had for Aria. She was his little princess. I turned back to Chase and gave him a kiss on the head. I still needed to figure out a little name for him. Aria was Kendall's princess, but I needed something for Chase.

"You ready babe?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah" I said.

We left the babies room, and went down to the living room. My mom and dad were waiting for us at the end of the stairs. I noticed my mom was crying.

"Mom, please don't cry" I said.

"I'm sorry honey, but its just hard seeing you leave" she said.

"Don't worry mom. I'll try and visit as much as possible" I said.

She nodded and gave me a small hug, trying not to squish Chase. We pulled apart and I said goodbye to my dad. Kendall said goodbye to my parents, then we left. I put the babies in their car seat and made sure they were strapped in correctly. I sat in the passenger side while Kendall sat in the drivers. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I turned around to get one last look of the house. I was going to miss this place. I sighed and turned back around.

"Are you ok Logie?" Kendall asked.

I sighed. "Yeah I guess. I'm just going to miss my parents. I don't get to see them everyday like I used to"

"I know babe, but you can still visit them whenever you want" Kendall said.

"Not really. Gustavo wont let me do that" I said.

"Well maybe when we're not working he might. Or we can just fly your parents out to California" Kendall said.

"Really? That would be so awesome!" I said.

Kendall smiled. "I knew you would love the idea"

"Well you do always come up with good ideas" I said.

"I do don't I?"

I chuckled. "Just don't be cocky about it"

"I wont babe" he said.

I turned around to check on the babies. Both of them were sleeping peacefully. I smiled and rubbed Chase's foot. He wiggled for a minute, then relaxed. I turned back to the front and looked out the window. I was glad I was going home.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

"Kendall, I cant do this" I said.

"Yes you can Logie. Now breathe" Kendall said.

We arrived back to California, and were pulling into the Palm Woods parking lot. My stomach was doing flips and I felt like I was going to spew at any moment.

"Logie, just breathe alright" Kendall said.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. After a few minutes, I was starting to feel a little better. But only just a little.

"Babe, don't be nervous ok. Everything is going to be fine" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

We got out of the car and I got the babies. Kendall carried the bags, while I carried the babies in their carrier. We walked up to the front entrance to the Palm Woods, and I stopped. Kendall looked at me and I nodded. He opened the door and I slowly walked in. The minute we stepped foot in the lobby, everyone looked at us. Some people smiled at us, but others paid us no attention. Which didn't bother me one bit. I was scared that I would get attacked my the press again, but I didn't. I guess its because no one knew I was coming back.

"Logan!"

I turned my head in the direction of where the voice came from. I saw Camille running up to us. She went to give me a hug, but stopped when she saw the twins.

"Oh my god. Logan, they are so cute" she said.

I smiled. "Yeah"

She looked up at me, then slapped my across the face.

I hissed in pain. "What was that for?"

"That was for leaving and not saying goodbye" she said.

"Camille, I'm really sorry about that. I promise it will never happen again" I said.

She nodded and turned to Kendall.

"Hey Camille" he said.

She glared at him, them slapped him too.

"Ouch! What did I do?" Kendall asked.

"That's for taking Logan all the way to Texas" Camille said.

"But I had to. It wasn't safe for him or the babies here" Kendall said.

"I know" Camille said.

"Then why you slap me?" Kendall asked.

Camille shrugged. "It just seemed like the right thing to do"

"How is everyone?" I asked.

"Upset. We've really missed you guys" Camille said.

"We should go then" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"I guess I'll see you guys later" Camille said.

"Bye" I said.

Camille waved, then left. Kendall and I entered the elevators and pressed the button to the second floor. The doors opened and we got out. We reached apartment 2J, and Kendall opened the door. We walked in to see James and Carlos watching T.V. They both looked up when they saw us.

"Logan! Kendall!" they both said as they ran up to us.

James attacked Kendall with a hug, and Carlos went for me.

"Wait stop!" I said.

Carlos stopped immediately. He looked down and saw the babies.

"Is that?"

I nodded. "Yeah"

"Can I hold them?" Carlos asked.

"Lets sit down first ok" I said.

Carlos nodded and ran back to the couch. Kendall went into our room to set the bags down. I joined James and Carlos on the couch, and set the babies down.

"What's their names?" James asked.

"Aria and Chase" I said.

"Hmm not bad" James said.

"Can I hold Chase?" Carlos asked.

"Uh"

"Oh please Logan. I promise I will be really careful" he said.

"Ok fine, but be careful alright" I said.

Carlos nodded. I carefully took Chase out if the carrier and handed him to Carlos.

"Support his head" I said.

Carlos nodded and cradled the baby in his arms. Chase looked up at Carlos.

"Hey little guy. I'm uncle Carlos"

Chase smiled and Carlos chuckled.

"He likes me" Carlos said.

I smiled. "Yeah he does"

I took Aria out and held her in my arms. She wiggled and started to cry.

"Can I hold her?" James asked.

I nodded and handed Aria to James. She calmed down the minute she was in James's arms.

James smiled. "I'm uncle James"

Aria smiled and grabbed James's finger. I chuckled, then laid my head back against the couch. Kendall walked into the living room and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I nodded. "Mhm"

"Maybe you should go to bed" Kendall said.

"I will later" I said.

"What do you guys think of the twins?" Kendall asked.

"They're so cute and tiny" Carlos said.

"And they look just like you guys" James added.

"I wish I could've been there when they were born" Carlos said.

"I don't think you would've wanted to, Carlos" Kendall said.

"Why?"

"Because Logan would've bit your head off" Kendall said.

"Did it hurt that bad?" James asked.

I nodded. "Yeah"

"But weren't you getting cut open or something? I thought that wasn't supposed to hurt" Carlos said.

"I didn't have a c-section. I had to deliver naturally" I said.

"Ow" James said.

"Was it worse then hockey injuries?" Carlos asked.

"Hockey injuries are nothing compared to child birth" I said.

"I don't wanna have kids!" Carlos said.

I chuckled. "Carlos, you wont have to go through what I did"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive" I said.

He sighed in relief. "That's good to hear"

"How was it though?" James asked.

"Very painful and a little difficult" I said.

James nodded. "At least you had Kendall"

"Yeah, until he passed out" I said.

"You passed out?" Carlos asked.

"I…uh…..well…" Kendall said.

"He couldn't handle all the blood" I said.

James and Carlos started laughing.

"Shut up" Kendall said.

"Aw Kenny, they are just kidding" I said.

"Yeah, but they're never going to let this go, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yup" James and Carlos said.

Kendall groaned. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chase started to squirm and Carlos started to rock him slowly.

"I cant believe I'm an uncle" Carlos said.

"Actually, I kinda wanted you guys to be more then just the twins uncles" I said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"I want you guys to be their godparents" I said.

Carlos gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah you're our best friends, and Kendall and I would love it if you were their godparents" I said.

"We would be honored" James said.

"Yay! I'm a godparent!" Carlos said.

I chuckled and rested my head on Kendall's shoulder again. I closed my eyes and tried to rest for a little bit. My eyes opened when i heard the front door open. Mrs. Knight and Katie walked into the apartment. When they saw us, Mrs. Knight dropped all of the groceries.

"K-Kendall? L-Logan?" she asked.

"Hey mom" Kendall said.

Kendall stood up and ran over to his mom. He pulled both her and Katie into a hug. I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. Kendall was reunited with his family. They pulled apart and walked into the living room. I stood up and Mrs. Knight hugged me.

"I missed you boys so much" she said.

"I missed you too Mama Knight" I said.

Chase started crying and we turned our head in his direction. Carlos handed me the baby and I tried to calm him down.

"Is that one of my grand-babies?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I nodded. "Would you like to hold him?"

Mrs. Knight nodded and I gently placed Chase in her arms.

"He's so precious" she said.

"Can I hold the other one?" Katie asked.

I nodded and James handed Aria to Katie. Aria wiggled for a bit, then relaxed.

"She looks just like you big brother" Katie said.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah"

"What did you name them?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Aria and Chase" I said.

"Beautiful" Mrs. Knight said.

Aria started to cry and Katie handed her to Kendall. He gently rocked her to sleep.

"Can we show them their surprise now?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos!" James said.

"Oops sorry" Carlos said.

"What surprise?" I asked.

"Well after you boys left, I thought it would be a great idea if you returned and had a baby nursery" Mrs. Knight said.

"Wait nursery?" I asked.

"Mhm. Go check it out" Mrs. Knight said.

"Come one" Carlos said.

Kendall handed Aria to James, then we all followed Carlos down the hall. We stopped when we reached a door. I've never seen this door before. Carlos opened the door and flipped the light switch on. I gasped when I saw the room. Inside there was two cribs, a changing table, a dresser and even a rocking chair. Besides the furniture, there was stuffed animals for the babies. I walked over to one of the cribs. Both the cribs were a dark brown, but one had pink blankets and the other had green. There was butterflies and flowers on the wall on Aria's side, and on Chases side, there was jungle animals. The room was absolutely perfect.

"You guys did all this?" I asked.

"Of course we did. Its our baby gift to you" Mrs. Knight said.

"How did you get an extra room built? Wouldn't Bitters have killed you?" I asked.

"It was a little hard at first, but we got Gustavo to pay for it" James said.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot" I said.

"I also put a lot of the babies clothes in the closet" Mrs. Knight said.

I nodded and walked over to the closet. I opened it and saw the babies clothes neatly put away. Everything was organized. Just the way I would have it. I turned around and something caught my eye.

"Is that a swirly slide?" I asked.

"A mini swirly slide" Carlos corrected.

"Carlos, thought it would be a great idea. So then your kids get their own" James said.

"Also because I don't want them hogging up my swirly slide" Carlos said.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Its perfectly safe. Carlos tested it and only cried once" James said.

"That doesn't make me feel better" I said.

"Relax man. Its perfectly safe. Just don't get stuck like Carlos did" James said.

I chuckled. "I wont"

"So, what do you guys think?" Carlos asked.

"I love it a lot" I said.

"Yeah this is great" Kendall said.

"I'm glad you boys like it" Mrs. Knight said.

Chase started to cry and Mrs. Knight tried to calm him down.

"Looks like someone wants his daddy" she said.

I smiled and Mrs. Knight placed Chase in my arms. I gently rocked him.

"Shh I'm here" I said.

Chase's eyes fluttered, then slowly closed. I walked over to his crib and gently placed him in it. James handed me Aria and I put her in the other crib. I gave both babies a kiss goodnight.

"Can I play with the babies tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"We'll see Carlos" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

Everyone left the room, but I stayed behind. I turned on one of the lamps, then gave my babies another kiss. I left the room and closed the door halfway. I went into Kendall and my shared room and got ready for bed. Once I was in my pajamas, Kendall pulled me into bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled closer to him.

"Are you glad you're home, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I missed everyone so much" I said.

"Me too, but we're home now. And we can start our new lives with the twins" he said.

I smiled. "Yeah"

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head and I snuggled under his arms.

"Goodnight Logie"

"Goodnight Kenny"

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. Safe and warm in Kendall's arms.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasnt the greatest. i'm also sorry to say that there is one last chapter after this. but i hope everyone liked the story =D i will update tomorrow.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is one year later.**

**Logan's POV**

My eyes opened when the alarm clock went off. I turned the clock off, then sat up. I yawned and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. Kendall was still asleep, and I didn't want to wake him. I heard the babies crying, and I got out of bed. I went into the their room so see them both awake. Chase was standing up in his crib and Aria was in hers. I couldn't believe that the twins were one today. It was their first birthday, and I wanted it to be perfect.

"Up" Chase said as he reached out towards me.

"Happy birthday baby" I said.

Chase smiled and I picked him up. The minute he was in my arms, he rested his head on my shoulder. I set him down, then went to pick Aria up. I picked her up, then set her down next to her brother. Aria walked out of the room and I followed her. She went into the living and started to play with some of her toys. Chase followed us into the living room and tried to play with Aria's toys. Aria whined and hit Chase in the face. Chase fell back and started crying. I quickly ran over to him and picked him up.

"Its ok. Papa's here" I said as I rubbed his back soothingly.

After a few minutes, Chase calmed down. I carried him into the kitchen, then set him down. I had no idea what I was going to make for breakfast.

"Daddy!" Chase said.

I turned around to see Kendall walk into the living room. Obviously still trying to wake up. Chase ran over to Kendall and reached out for him. Kendall picked him up and hugged him. Aria started to cry, so Kendall picked her up as well. Kendall handed me Chase, then gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Morning babe" Kendall said.

I smiled. "Morning"

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"Its not early" I said.

"Its eight- thirty. That's early for me" Kendall said.

I chuckled and placed Chase down on the floor.

"Do you know what your daughter did?" I asked.

"What did my little princess do?" Kendall asked as he gave Aria a kiss.

"Your little princess hit Chase" I said.

"No she didn't. My princess would never do that" he said.

"Kendall!"

"Relax Logie. She probably didn't mean to" Kendall said.

"Whether she did or not. You never punish her. Just because she is your little princess doesn't mean she gets to be treated better" I said.

"I treat her and Chase both the same" he said.

"But sometimes you let Aria get away with a lot of things. Its not fair Kendall" I said.

Kendall sighed. "I'm sorry Logie. I'll try to discipline her more"

I nodded. "Ok"

"Hey guys"

Kendall and turned around to see Carlos walk into the living room.

"Hey" I said.

"What are you guys doing?" Carlos asked.

"Trying to figure out what to make for breakfast" I said.

Carlos nodded then turned his attention to Chase. Carlos kneeled down and opened his arms.

"Come to uncle Carlos" he said.

Chase smiled and ran into Carlos's arms. Carlos picked Chase up and hugged him.

"Happy birthday little guy" Carlos said.

Chase giggled and Carlos gave him a kiss on the nose.

"What are you guys doing for their birthday?" Carlos asked.

"I was having a little party for them here" I said.

"Wait here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I told you about it last week. Remember?" I asked.

"Uh yeah" Kendall said.

"Please tell me you ordered the cake" I said.

"I'm pretty sure" he said.

"Kendall!"

"Uh oh. Looks like your daddy's are fighting" Carlos said to Chase.

I turned to Carlos and glared. He quickly turned away and took Chase back into the living room.

"Logie, everything is going to be fine" Kendall said.

"How can everything be fine? You didn't order the cake!" I said.

"Logie, I will fix this ok. Carlos and I will go get a cake" Kendall said.

"Fine" I said.

"Do you guys have to be so loud? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep" James said as he entered the living room.

"James, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"I don't know. Working on my tan I guess. Why?" he asked.

"I need you to help me decorate the apartment" I said.

"Oooh are we throwing another party?" James asked.

"For the twins" I said.

"Oh yeah its their birthday. Yeah sure I'll help. I am in fact the party king" James said.

"And that's why I'm asking you" I said.

"Well you made the right choice" he said.

"Wait when does the party start?" Carlos said.

"I put at three on the invitations" I said.

"Does that give us enough time to set up everything?" Kendall asked.

"If we start now I think we will be fine" I said.

Kendall nodded. "Lets get to work"

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR******BTR.

"Where are they?" I asked as I paced the living room.

James and I decorated the apartment, and we were now waiting for Kendall and Carlos to return. They have been gone for a while, and the party starts in one hour.

"Logan just relax. They'll be here" James said as he bounced Chase on his knee.

"But it shouldn't be taking this long to pick up a cake" I said.

"Maybe they're getting more stuff" James said.

"Yeah maybe. I guess I'll get Chase ready" I said.

James nodded and handed me Chase. I took him into the bathroom and gave him a bath. Once he was clean, I took him into his room. I set him down on the carpet, then walked over to the closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans, and a white dress shirt. I walked back over to Chase and got him dressed. I folded the sleeves on the shirt up to his elbows, then I fixed the collar.

"Now you just need your shoes" I said.

I walked back to the closet and pulled out his black shoes and a pair of socks. I walked over to Chase.

"Let me see your foot baby" I said.

Chase gave me his left foot and I put his sock on. I put his other sock on, but when it came to putting on his shoes, he wouldn't let me.

"Chase, let me put your shoes on" I said.

He gave me his foot again and I tried to put his shoes on. He started whining and kicking.

I sighed. "Please let me put your shoes on"

Chase frowned and kicked me again.

"Need help?"

I turned around to see James standing in the doorway.

"Please?" I asked.

James nodded and walked over. He grabbed the shoe and tried to put it on Chase's foot. Chase started kicking again and James frowned.

"He's stubborn" James said.

"I don't know were he gets it" I said.

James shrugged, then picked up a teddy bear. Chase's face lit up when he saw the stuffed animal.

"Do you want the bear Chase?" James asked.

Chase smiled and tried to take the bear, but James quickly pulled the bear away. Chase whined and tried to grab the bear.

"Let your papa put your shoes on, then you can have the bear ok" James said.

Chase looked at me, then gave me his foot. I grabbed his shoes and put them on. James gave Chase the bear and he hugged it.

"How did you know that would work?" I asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought he would listen if he got something"

"Well it worked" I said.

"Yeah" James said.

"You're really good with kids" I said.

"Who me? Nah" James said.

"Yes you are, James. The twins love you" I said.

"I'm just trying to be a good uncle" he said.

"Well you're doing a great job" I said.

James smiled. "Thanks"

"Logie, we're back" I heard Kendall say.

"Finally" I said.

James chuckled and we went out into the living room. Carlos was holding Aria, while Kendall was putting things in the kitchen.

"Did you get everything?" I asked.

"I think so" Kendall said.

"What about the cake?" I asked.

"Uh I got something a little better" he said.

I walked into the kitchen and Kendall placed a rectangular box on the counter.

"Cupcakes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought it would be better for the twins." he said.

"Why is one half pink and the other green?" I asked.

"Well because I like green and so does Chase. But I made sure to get pink for Aria" Kendall said.

"And we chose butterflies for the pink ones and hockey pucks for the green ones" Carlos said.

I chuckled. "I like it"

"Really? I thought you would get mad because I got cupcakes instead. I know how you want this to be perfect" Kendall said.

"No its fine. I like this a lot better anyway." I said.

"Did I do a good job? I'm not very good at this whole party thing" Kendall said.

"You did good Kenny" I said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Yuck!" Carlos said.

Kendall and I pulled apart and I glared at Carlos.

"What? You guys were sucking face in front of your kids" Carlos said.

"Anyway what do we do now?" Kendall asked.

"We get ready" I said.

Carlos handed me Aria and I went to get her ready. I got her cleaned up and I put her in her green party dress. It was a little easier when it came to putting her shoes on. She didn't fight me like Chase did. Once Aria was ready, I brought her into the living room. James and Kendall were talking on the couch and Carlos was playing with Chase on the floor.

"There's my little princess" Kendall said.

I set Aria down and she ran up to Kendall. He picked her up and placed her on his knee.

"My mom said she will be here soon with your parents" Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

"This is going to be so much fun. Do you think we should've bought a bounce house?" Carlos asked.

"I think that's a little too much, Carlos" I said.

"Aw it would've been fun though" he said.

I chuckled. "Maybe next year or when they're five"

"Can I plan their next party. It will be so much fun. There will be a bounce house, a carnival, ponies, and some….." Carlos said.

"Carlos, now that's way too much" I said.

"Just think about it Logan" he said.

"Oh I will" I said.

Carlos smiled and turned back to Chase. Chase was playing with some toy cars, and Carlos joined him. I smiled at that. I love how James and Carlos interacted with the babies. It was so sweet and cute. I just knew James and Carlos would be not only great uncles, but godparents as well. I looked up when the front door opened. Mrs. Knight, Katie and my parents walked in.

"Mom-dad!" I said as I ran up to them.

My mom pulled me into a hug. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too mom" I said.

We pulled apart and I gave my dad a hug.

"Where are the twins?" my mom asked.

"They're over here" I said.

My parents followed me into the living room and sat on the couch. I picked up Chase and walked over to my parents. I gently handed Chase to my mom.

"He's adorable. Hi baby, do you remember me?" my mom asked.

Chase looked up at her, the touched her face. My mom chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. He giggled and tried to give my mom a kiss too. My mom smiled then handed Chase to my dad.

"He looks like doctor material" my dad said.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Kendall. Aria climbed into my lap and rested her head on my chest. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"So how is it being parents" my mom asked.

"Its not easy, but its fun" I said.

"Well it looks like you boys are doing a great job" my mom said.

We all looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said.

I opened the front door, and Camille immediately attacked me with a hug. I stumbled back a little, but quickly caught myself.

"I'm glad you could make it" I said.

"I wouldn't want to miss the twins birthday for the world" Camille said.

I smiled and we walked into the living room. Camille introduced herself to my parents, then they started chatting. A few minutes later, there was another knock on the door.

"I guess the other guests have arrived" I said.

"Party time!" James and Carlos said.

I didn't want to invite too many people. I think it would be too overwhelming for the babies. I invited some of our friends, and even Gustavo and Kelly. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Kelly was talking to my mom and holding Aria. Kendall had given Chase to Gustavo, and I was a little nervous about that. Gustavo at first didn't want to hold the baby, but he later gave in. I was surprised they were getting along. Until Chase grabbed Gustavo's sunglasses and started sucking on them. Gustavo turned red with anger and I quickly grabbed Chase, before Gustavo could do anything.

Everyone seemed to love the twins. I got a lot of comments of how much they looked like Kendall and I. It even seemed like the twins loved everyone too. They were both friendly towards all of the guests.

When it was time for cupcakes, Kendall gave Aria a pink on and Chase a green one. Kendall placed one candle in each cupcake and lit it. Since the babies couldn't blow out the candles, we had to do it for them. Chase picked up his cupcake and smashed it on the table. He stuck his fingers in it and giggled.

Everyone started laughing when Aria threw her cupcake at me. Chase giggled as well, then put some frosting on Kendall's face. After hours and hours of fun, the party came to an end. I said goodbye to everyone, then collapsed on the couch. Everyone else went to sleep, except for Kendall and I. Chase was asleep on the floor, clutching his new teddy bear. Aria was sitting on the floor, rubbing her eyes. Kendall sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What a party. I'm exhausted" Kendall said.

"We're not the only ones" I said.

"Lets put them to bed" Kendall said.

I nodded and stood up from the couch. I gently picked Chase up and took him to his room. I cleaned off all the frosting, then put him in his pajamas. I placed him in his crib, then kissed him goodnight. Kendall got Aria ready for bed, then put her in her crib. I turned their nightlight on, then closed the door halfway. Kendall and I walked back into the living room.

"I guess we should clean up" I said.

"Now? I'm too tired Logie" Kendall said.

I yawned. "But we need to"

"We'll do it tomorrow ok. Besides, you look really tired babe. Come on lets go to bed" Kendall said.

"Wait" I said.

"Why?"

"You have frosting on your nose" I said.

Kendall rubbed his nose. "Did I get it?"

I shook my head. "Its still there. I'll get it"

I wet my fingers with saliva, then tried to wipe the frosting off. It was sort of coming off, but I had another idea. I started to lick Kendall's nose.

"Got it" I said.

Kendall smirked and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I started moaning as Kendall licked my bottom lip. We pulled apart when the need for air became to much.

"Lets go to bed now" Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall led me into our bedroom. We changed into our pajamas, then climbed into bed. Kendall wrapped his arms around me, and I snuggled closer to him.

"Goodnight Logie. I love you" Kendall said.

"Goodnight Kenny. I love you too" I said.

Kendall fell asleep, but I just laid in bed. Today was really fun and I was glad the twins enjoyed their birthday. I was also glad that the babies and I don't have to deal with anymore drama. It was all over. We could all live a happy life, not having to deal with so much drama.

Just thinking about that made me smile. My babies could now have a happy and easy life. Not having to deal with all the drama that Hollywood has to offer. I was going to make sure that nothing tears my family apart. I almost lost my little family once, and I was going to make sure it never happens again. My family and I could enjoy our lives together, and not have to worry about anything. And that's exactly what I wanted all along. For my family to be happy. And I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So thts the end. but i decided to make a sequal =D. but i hope you guys dnt mind that the sequal is gonna be really dramatic, there will be some happy moments. but lets just say everything soon turns bad. i hope everyone liked this story. thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted. hope to see you all when the sequal is up. i will try and post the first chap tomorrow, after i finish my other kogan one shot. anyway bye for now =D**


End file.
